Donzela Feroz
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo. E ela coloca isso à prova ao sequestrá-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã. Continuação de Donzela Guerreira.
1. Chapter 1

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

Verão 1136

Ino estava ébria. Mais ébria do que jamais tinha estado em sua vida. Por isso, não importava quanto lutasse contra o maldito bruto Normando que a arrastava pelas escadas do castelo, não podia soltar-se de seu aperto.

— Basta, moça! — Seu captor murmurou entre dentes, tropeçando-se em um degrau na escuridão. — Maldição, matará aos dois.

Ela haveria forcejado ainda mais forte, mas seu joelho direito de repente se afrouxou. Portanto, se o Normando não a tivesse agarrado contra seu peito largo, teria caído pelos degraus de pedra.

— Merda! — ele murmurou contra seu ouvido, seus braços maciços apertando-se ao redor dela.

Seus olhos se deram volta quando um enjôo a invadiu. Se só seus músculos cooperassem, ela pensou, poderia soltar-se e empurrar a esse maldito bastardo pelas escadas. Mas também estava realmente ébria.

Não tinha se dado conta quão ébria estava até que se encontrou no quarto do noivo de sua irmã, Sasuke Uchiha, com uma adaga em sua mão, preparada para matá-lo. Se não tivesse estado ébria. Se não tivesse tropeçado na escuridão com o homem de Sasuke, caindo ao pé da cama como um maldito cão, ela poderia ter tido êxito.

Jesus! Era um pensamento coerente: Ino, a filha do Lorde, e uma honorável Guerreira de Haruno, quase tinha matado a um homem de uma maneira bastante desonrada: estando dormido.

Não era completamente sua culpa, ela decidiu. Tinha estado acordada até altas horas da madrugada, lamentando-se sobre uma taça de vinho, na verdade muitas taças, em companhia de sua irmã mais velha, Sakura.

Lamentando-se pelo destino de Hinata, sua irmã menor, comprometida em matrimônio com um estrangeiro contra sua vontade. E sob a influência de grande quantidade de vinho, elas tinham jurado assassinar ao homem se ele se atrevesse a pôr uma mão sobre Hinata.

Tinha-lhe parecido uma ideia tão nobre nesse momento. Mas como Ino tinha passado de fazer esse juramento de bêbada a realmente entrar no quarto do noivo com uma faca, não podia compreendê-lo.

De fato, ela tinha estado atônita ao descobrir a adaga em sua mão. Sir Sabaku no Gaara, o temerário tenente com quem ela tropeçou, o homem que nesse mesmo momento a arrastava escada abaixo. Uma vez mais, In se tinha convertido em vítima de sua própria impulsividade. Sakura frequentemente desafiava a Ino por sua tendência a atuar primeiro e fazer perguntas mais tarde.

Entretanto, os rápidos reflexos de Ino a tinham salvado mais de uma vez de malfeitores, assassinos e homens que a confundiam com uma rapariga vulnerável. Enquanto Sakura perdia tempo pensando nas consequências de castigar a um homem por seus insultos, Ino não vacilava em tirar sua espada e marcar sua bochecha com uma cicatriz que ele levaria até sua morte.

Sua mensagem era clara. Ninguém devia se meter com as Donzelas Guerreiras de Haruno.

Mas desta vez, ela temia que tinha chegado muito longe.

O homem de Sasuke grunhiu enquanto a carregava até o último degrau. Maldito Sasuke! Apesar de seu inferior sangue Normando, ele tinha provado ser tão forte e determinado como um touro. Com um suspiro final, ele a depositou na soleira do grande salão.

A habitação parecia cavernosa iluminada pela débil luz do fogo, seu teto alto escurecido pelas sombras, e suas paredes desaparecendo na escuridão. De dia era um alegre salão decorado com os estandartes de seus inimigos vencidos. Mas de noite as bandeiras balançavam no ar como almas penadas.

Um gato miou e passou correndo. Em um canto, um cão se moveu brevemente com essa perturbação, latiu uma vez, e logo baixou sua cabeça para pô-la entre suas patas outra vez. Mas os outros habitantes do grande salão, dúzias de serventes roncando, seguiram dormindo profundamente.

Ino lutou de novo, esperando despertar a um deles. Eram seus serventes, depois de tudo. Qualquer um vendo a lady do castelo sendo sequestrada por um Normando daria o alarme.

Mas era impossível fazer ruído porque seu captor tinha amordaçado sua boca. Ainda se conseguisse fazer um ruído, duvidava que alguém despertaria. A gente do castelo estava exausta por terem feito os trabalhosos preparativos para esse casamento que ocorreria na manhã seguinte.

— Quieta moça — Sir Gaara murmurou — Ou terei que te atar e te enforcar como um presunto.

Certamente era uma ameaça vazia de sua parte. Esse Normando não podia enforcá-la. Não em seu próprio castelo. Não quando seu único crime tinha sido proteger a sua irmã. Além disso, ela não tinha matado Sasuke. Ela somente tinha tentado matá-lo.

Ainda assim, ela sentia o amargo sabor da dúvida.

Esses Normandos eram vassalos do rei da Escócia, e o rei tinha ordenado que Sasuke se casasse com uma das filhas de Haruno. Se Ino tivesse conseguido matar ao homem do rei, teria sido considerado alta traição, punível com um enforcamento.

Essa idéia a fez mover-se inquieta nos braços de Gaara.

— Uh. Quieta, Diabinha. — O sussurro dele contra seu ouvido enviou um desagradável estremecimento ao longo de sua espinha dorsal. — Não desmaie aqui, diabinha.

Ela franziu o cenho e arrotou. Diabinha! Ele não sabia a metade de tudo o que significava essa palavra. E como se atrevia a sugerir que ela poderia desmaiar. As Donzelas Guerreiras não desmaiavam. Eram só seus pés enredando-se na manta enquanto caminhavam pela palha que cobriam o piso do grande salão.

Logo, enquanto se aproximavam das escadas do porão, uma diferente, mas muito familiar sensação instantaneamente a pôs em alerta. Mãe de Deus! Ia vomitar, seu estômago teve uma náusea. Duas vezes. Seus olhos se fizeram maiores com horror.

Um olhar à testa coberta de suor da donzela e de seu rosto pálido disse a Gaara por que ela se deteve abruptamente.

— Merda! — ele murmurou entre dentes.

Seu corpo se arqueou outra vez, e ele conseguiu arrancar a mordaça de sua boca. Inclinou-a para frente bem a tempo. Felizmente, ninguém estava dormindo ali. Sustentando sua nuca enquanto ela vomitava o jantar, ele não pôde evitar sentir pena por essa miserável assassina. Ela obviamente não teria tentado matar a Sasuke dormindo se não tivesse estado tão ébria.

E por certo ele não tinha intenção de enforcá-la pelo crime de traição, sem importar no que ele tinha feito ela acreditar. Executar a irmã da futura esposa de Sasuke destruiria a aliança que eles tinham conseguido formar com os escoceses.

Ela obviamente tinha feito o que tinha feito para proteger a sua irmã menor. Além disso, quem poderia pôr uma corda ao redor de um pescoço tão bonito como o dela? Ainda assim, ele não podia permitir que a donzela pensasse que ela podia atacar a um Homem do Rei sem conseqüências.

O que Gaara não podia compreender era por que as três irmãs de Haruno odiavam tanto a seu comandante. Sir Uchiha Sasuke era um guerreiro feroz, sim, um homem que liderava um incomparável exército. Mas ele era amável e gentil com as damas. De fato, as moças se apaixonavam facilmente pelo rosto bonito e pelo formidável corpo do capitão.

Qualquer mulher com um pouco de cérebro estaria encantada de ter Sasuke como marido. Gaara tinha esperado que as irmãs, encerradas por tanto tempo nessa área selvagem da Escócia, receberiam agradecidas o privilégio de casar-se com um ilustre nobre como Uchiha Sasuke.

Em troca, elas brigavam para ver quem seria a que teria que se encarregar dele. Era incrível.

A pobre Ino tinha deixado de vomitar, e agora a bela donzela tremia debilitada, como um gatinho açoitado encerrado em um estábulo. Mas Gaara não se atrevia a deixar que sua compaixão dominasse sua cautela. Essa gatinha tinha mostrado suas garras. Ajudou-a incorporar-se, e instantaneamente dirigiu sua adaga, colocando-a sobre seu pescoço.

— Não te porei a mordaça, moça. — lhe disse em um murmúrio. — Mas advirto-lhe isso, não grite, ou me verei forçado a cortar sua garganta.

É obvio, se ela conhecesse Gaara melhor, teria rido em sua cara. Era verdade, ele podia matar um homem sem um momento de vacilação e desfazer-se de um cavalheiro inimigo com um só e perito golpe. Ele era forte e rápido com a espada, e tinha um indefinível instinto para discernir o ponto de maior vulnerabilidade em um oponente. Mas no que se referia a belas mulheres, Sabaku no Gaara era tão selvagem como um garanhão sem domar.

Felizmente, a donzela acreditou em sua ameaça. Ou quem sabe ela simplesmente estava muito fraca para brigar. De qualquer maneira, ela cambaleou contra ele, estremecendo-se enquanto ele envolvia a manta de pele ao redor de seus ombros e a guiou para frente.

Ao lado da entrada à leiteria havia uma fonte para lavar-se. Ele guiou-a até lá, apoiando-a contra a parede para que não caísse. Seus olhos ainda ardiam com uma fúria silenciosa enquanto ela o olhava fixamente, mas seu patético soluço arruinava completamente o efeito. E, felizmente, ela não tinha a força para pôr em ação sua irritação.

— Abra sua boca — ele murmurou, usando sua mão livre levantar a jarra de água.

Ela comprimiu seus lábios, caprichosa como um menino. Ainda agora, com fogo em seus olhos e sua boca tensa, ela era realmente a mais deliciosa criatura que ele já tinha visto. Suas tranças caíam sobre seus ombros como uma bela cascata, e suas curvas eram mais sedutoras que a sinuosa silhueta de uma taça cheia de vinho.

Ela o olhou com dúvida, como se suspeitasse que ele usaria a água para afogá-la nesse mesmo momento e lugar. Ele supunha que ela tinha direito de duvidar dele. Só uns momentos atrás, no quarto de Sasuke, ele a tinha ameaçado com... com o que era? Ah! A levaria até um lugar onde ninguém poderia ouvi-la gritar e lhe tiraria suas maneiras selvagens a chicotadas. Ele estremeceu recordando suas palavras duras.

— Escuta — lhe confiou, baixando a jarra — Hei dito que te castigaria até que o matrimônio seja concretizado. Sou um homem de palavra. Sempre e quando não me provocar, não te farei mal esta noite.

Lentamente, reticentemente, ela abriu seus lábios. Ele cuidadosamente derrubou uma pequena quantidade de água em sua boca. Gaara teve a clara impressão de que ela desejava cuspir em sua cara. Mas com sua espada ainda contra sua garganta, ela não se atreveu. Inclinando-se para frente, ela cuspiu na palha que cobria o piso.

— Bem. Vem comigo.

Quando eles recém tinham chegado, a prometida de Sasuke os tinha guiado em uma visita pelo castelo de Haruno, que seria seu novo lar. Haruno era uma fortaleza impressionante.

Provavelmente magnífica em seu tempo, um pouco destruída, mas reparável.

A muralha externa rodeava um enorme jardim, um pomar, estábulos, e um grande curral de aves. Uma pequena capela de pedra se erguia no meio do pátio, e uma dúzia ou mais de postos de trabalhos se agrupavam contra as muralhas. Um grande campo de prática achava-se na parte mais longínqua da propriedade, e o imponente castelo no coração da fortaleza. O castelo compreendia o grande salão, numerosos quartos, a leiteria, a despensa, e muitas celas no porão. Era para uma dessas celas de armazenagem debaixo da fortaleza que ele agora levava a sua cativa.

Colocando Ino diante dele, desceu os toscos degraus de pedra iluminados pela luz de uma vela. A seus pés, pequenas criaturas corriam em suas escapadas noturnas. Gaara sentiu uma ponta de remorso, perguntando-se se os porões estariam infestados de ratos, se era cruel encerrar Ino ali, se ela tinha medo desses animais. Rapidamente, decidiu que uma moça brandindo uma faca que irrompe o quarto de um homem, preparada para esfaqueá-lo em seu sono, provavelmente tivesse medo de muito poucas coisas.

Quase tinham alcançado o final das escadas quando a donzela afogou um gemido e, como se seus ossos se derreteram, repentinamente desmaiou em seus braços. Perdendo o equilíbrio pelo súbito peso contra seu peito, ele golpeou a parede de pedra com um ombro, enlaçou seu braço ao redor sua cintura para que ela não caísse. Para prevenir um desagradável acidente, lançou sua faca longe, e esta rodou pelos degraus.

Em seguida ela caiu para frente, e ele foi se arrastando com ela. Só por muita sorte Gaara foi capaz de impedir que ambos caíssem de cabeça nos degraus de pedras a seus pés. Ainda assim, enquanto ele lutava para subir os últimos degraus, a manta de pele se enganchou em seu pé fazendo-o escorregar. Ele perdeu o contato com a cintura dela e fez outra desesperada tentativa de agarrá-la enquanto os joelhos dela cediam.

Sua mão tocou algo suave enquanto seu pé finalmente alcançou o alto das escadas. Gaara tinha acariciado suficientes peitos para reconhecer essa suave carne comprimida docemente contra sua palma. Mas ele não se atreveu a soltá-la por medo de que ela caísse ao chão.

No instante seguinte, ela despertou novamente, lançando um gemido de ultraje, e Gaara soube que se encontrava com problemas. Por sorte, como já tinha recebido uma grande cota de tapas por haver tocado mulheres anteriormente, ele estava preparado.

Quando o braço dela veio, não com a palma aberta, mas sim em forma de um punho de fúria potente, ele a soltou e esquivou o golpe. O golpe dela foi tão forte que ela golpeou o ar vazio, e deu uma volta.

— Por Deus! — ele murmurou. Se a donzela não tivesse estado ébria, o golpe com certeza o teria derrubado.

— Você... filho de puta — ela arrastou as palavras. Ela pestanejou, tratando de acercar dele, seus punhos apertados diante dela enquanto planejava seu próximo ataque. — Tira suas mãos de meu corpo. Chutarei-te seu maldito traseiro Normando. Juro que o farei.

Suas mãos começaram a baixar-se, e seus olhos se obscureceram enquanto ela cambaleava à esquerda, e logo à direita, dando um passo atrás. Gaara se levantou e a agarrou justo antes que ela caísse no chão.

Aninhada contra seu flanco, com toda a fúria desaparecida, ela não parecia tanto uma guerreira e se parecia mais a inocente Ino que ele tinha espionado banhando-se na lagoa de Haruno, uma adorável sereia de pele morena e rebelde cabelo loiro, a mulher que nadava sedutoramente em seus sonhos.

E pensar que isso tinha acontecido nessa manhã...

Tantas coisas tinham acontecido nessas últimas semanas.

Quinze dias atrás, Sir Sasuke tinha recebido ordens do Rei Yondaime da Escócia de aventurar-se para o norte, precisamente para Haruno e casar-se com uma das filhas de Lorde Hiashi. Nesse momento, o propósito do rei tinha sido um mistério. Mas agora era claro o que ele planejava.

A morte do rei Sarutobi tinha deixado a Inglaterra em um verdadeiro caos, com Orochimaru e Tsunade brigando pelo controle do trono. Esse caos tinha fomentado insurreição na zona fronteiriça da Escócia, onde os barões ingleses ambicionavam por aumentar suas terras e se sentiam livres de apoderar-se dos castelos escoceses.

O Rei Yondaime tinha dado a Sasuke uma noiva, e com ela a custódia e a administração de Haruno, com a esperança de resguardar essa valiosa fortaleza da ambição dos ingleses. Apesar do decreto do rei, Sasuke tinha procedido com cautela. Ele tinha viajado com Gaara antes que todos seus cavalheiros tomassem o caminho até Haruno, sua nova casa.

Os Normandos podiam ser aliados dos escoceses, mas Sasuke duvidava que eles fossem ter uma cálida recepção se eles chegassem com todo o exército, como um exército de conquista, para tomar a uma das filhas do lorde como esposa.

Do modo como tinham resultado as coisas, Sasuke tinha tido razão em ser precavido. A recepção dos escoceses, ao menos a das filhas, tinha sido muito menos que cálida. Mas com a graça de Deus, ao meio dia do dia seguinte, depois que a aliança fosse selada com o matrimônio, a paz reinaria. E os escoceses, uma vez que estivessem desfrutando da bebida e da celebração, certamente dariam as boas-vindas aos Cavalheiros de Uchiha a Haruno.

Ino roncou em seu sono, e Gaara lhe sorriu maliciosamente. Não tinha devotado a ele nenhuma palavra de boas-vindas. De fato, ela provavelmente tivesse preferido lhe cortar a garganta. Ele se inclinou para deslizar um braço atrás dos joelhos dela e a levantou facilmente.

Um dos pequenos depósitos que parecia ter sido usado ocasionalmente. Apenas continha móveis quebrados e ferramentas, pilhas de trapos, e vários frascos vazios. Tinha um cadeado na parte de fora e um estreito espaço na parte de debaixo da porta para que entrasse o ar, por isso significava que provavelmente tinha sido empregado em um tempo como uma espécie de calabouço.

De fato, não era o lugar ideal para deixar a uma moça por uma noite.

Gaara estendeu a manta de pele em cima de uma improvisada cama feita com os trapos. Ela podia ser uma assassina, mas também era uma mulher. Ela merecia ao menos um pouco de comodidade. Depois de que ele colocou a manta sobre seus ombros, não pôde resistir de lhe tirar uma mecha de cabelo loiro do rosto para depositar um breve beijo sobre sua testa.

— Dorme bem, pequena Diabinha.

Ele fechou e pôs o cadeado na porta atrás dele, em seguida se sentou contra ela, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito e fechando seus olhos. Quem sabe poderia ter uma hora de sono antes da manhã. Se tudo ia bem, pela tarde o matrimônio estaria selado, e o resto da companhia Uchiha chegaria. Uma vez que Sasuke estivesse casado, seria seguro liberar Ino.

Ele se maravilhou novamente com a curiosa Donzela escocesa. Era muito diferente de qualquer mulher que ele já tinha conhecido: temerária e arrogante, e ainda assim inegavelmente feminina.

Durante o jantar, ela fanfarronamente tinha proclamado ser perita com a espada, uma afirmação que nenhum dos homens do clã tinha discutido. E ela os tinha entretido com uma história de um bandido local, tratando de impressioná-lo com horríveis detalhes que teriam inquietado a qualquer mulher. Ela tinha exibido um temperamento explosivo quando seu pai anunciou o matrimônio de Hinata, amaldiçoando e golpeando seu punho sobre a mesa, seu estalo só foi controlado pela provocação de sua irmã mais velha. E seu apetite? Ele sorriu enquanto recordava olhá-la chupar a gordura de seus dedos. A donzela tinha comido o suficiente para satisfazer a dois homens adultos.

E sem dúvida as formas de seu corpo eram muito femininas. Seu membro se inchou com a lembrança dela nua na lagoa, seu traseiro arredondado enquanto se inundava debaixo da água, o suave bamboleio de seus peitos cheios enquanto ela brincava com suas irmãs, suas bem delineadas coxas, sua estreita cintura, seus dentes brancos e seu cabelo solto banhado pela luz do sol.

Ele suspirou. Era inútil molhar suas calças por uma donzela que, nesse mesmo momento dormia bêbada do outro lado da porta. Ainda assim, ele não pôde parar de pensar nela. Ino era única. Intrigante. Vibrante.

Ele nunca tinha conhecido a uma mulher tão obcecada, tão selvagem. Tão fresca e tão selvagem como a Escócia. E tão imprevisível. De fato, por sorte que Sasuke tivesse escolhido à silenciosa, doce, dócil Hinata como futura esposa, e não Ino. Essa moça teria sido um perigo.

Mais que um perigo, ele considerou com um sorriso pícaro, recordando a carícia acidental da qual ele tinha desfrutado momentos atrás. Jesus! Ela tinha um corpo adorável. Talvez, eventualmente, ele poderia seduzir à donzela para que lhe permitisse tomar mais liberdades. Seu membro se esticou ante essa ideia.

Mais cedo, quando ele tinha abortados os planos de assassinato dela, e quando a tinha tido entre seus braços, e, em um ataque de fúria, tinha ameaçado açoitá-la, ela o tinha observado com um olhar letal tão quente como um ferro ardente. Mas ela estava ébria, desesperada e fora de si.

No momento em que ela despertasse pela manhã e reconhecesse o que havia feito no estado de embriaguez, provavelmente se ruborizaria com vergonha e chorasse de arrependimento. E quando se desse conta da piedade, a paciência, a compaixão e a bondade que Gaara tinha tido para ela, sentiria-se mais disposta a aceitar seus avanços.

De fato, ele decidiu, com sua boca curvando-se em um sorriso feliz enquanto dormia, talvez então ela aceitaria suas carícias.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Como prometido cá estamos nós com mais um capítulo quentinho da série Donzela Guerreira. Desta vez, Donzela Feroz, GaaIno para todas nós nos esbaldarmos.<p>

Muitas de vocês queriam por que queriam saber o que tinha acontecido a ambos na primeira história, agora saberão todos os detalhes sódidos do "relacionamento" desses dois, e bom, dá para ver que com boas intenções é que Gaara não está. RS

Tadinho da criança, todo faceiro esperando que no outro dia ela lhe esteja grata, mal sabe o que está por vir! RS

Espero que gostem tanto quanto Donzela Guerreira, e deixem reviews por que o esquema é o mesmo: 15 reviews = capítulo independente do dia. Caso contrário, uma vez por semana.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	2. Capítulo 2

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Ino odiava Sabaku no Gaara. Com todo seu coração. Com cada fibra de seu ser. Portanto, se ela não se sentisse tão mal, teria manifestado esse ódio golpeando seu punho contra a porta de madeira e gritando a todo pulmão. Mas hoje seu rancor tinha que ser silencioso pelo excesso de vinho que tinha deixado um sabor amargo em sua boca e uma aguda dor de cabeça que ameaçava lhe partindo o crânio.

Sentada sobre a pilha de farrapos que seu captor havia arrumado em uma rudimentar cama para ela, deixou cair sua cabeça sobre seus joelhos dobrados e pressionou suas têmporas doloridas.

Por que tinha se embebedado tanto na noite anterior? E por que tinha sido tão impulsiva? Se só tivesse tomado seu tempo, poderia ter sido capaz de pensar numa melhor maneira de prevenir o casamento de Hinata. Uma maneira mais inteligente. Uma que não envolvesse tratar de assassinar ao noivo enquanto dormia.

Mas agora, enquanto Ino adoecia, vencida, no maldito porão, sem dúvida a pobre Hinata estaria parada tremendo ao lado do bruto de seu noivo, timidamente murmurando os votos que a converteriam em sua escrava para sempre. Ino se estremeceu. Tinha conseguido ver brevemente a Uchiha Sasuke na noite anterior quando ele se levantou nu de sua cama. O homem tinha facilmente duas vezes o tamanho de Hinata, grande de ossos e cheio de músculos. Embora, ele tinha prometido não tomar a Hinata contra sua vontade, mas Ino não confiava no normando. E quando imaginava a sua inocente irmã sendo manuseada por semelhante bruto, adoecia-se.

— Merda! — ela gritou em frustração, estremecendo-se enquanto o insulto enviava uma dor aguda a sua cabeça.

Se pelo menos não tivesse tomado tanto vinho. Se não tivesse tropeçado com o intrometido Sabaku no Gaara. Se não tivesse falhado com sua adaga. Ela pressionou seus olhos fechados contra suas mãos. Sabia muito bem que poderia ter cometido um assassinato a sangue frio, ébria ou não. Ela podia ser uma feroz guerreira, mas não era uma assassina. Se pelo menos não tivesse tropeçado e caído sobre a cama de Sasuke, ela teria encontrado alguma outra desculpa para não esfaqueá-lo.

Mais os normandos a tinha apanhado com a faca na mão e sede de sangue em seus olhos. Agora nunca poderia convencê-los de que ela era incapaz e inocente desse crime. Estremeceu-se enquanto recordava as palavras de Gaara: _"É traição. Deveria ser enforcada por isso"._

Sua mão foi involuntariamente para sua garganta. Certamente era uma ameaça vazia. Um estrangeiro não podia simplesmente cavalgar até um castelo escocês, casar-se com a filha do lorde, e em seguida executar a sua irmã. Era verdade que Sasuke uma vez casado com Hinata, converteria-se no administrador de Haruno, uma posição de significativo poder, especialmente considerando a demência que padecia Lorde Hiashi ultimamente. Mas as três irmãs tinham dirigido a fortaleza à suficientemente bem em substituição a seu pai.

Elas não necessitavam da ajuda de Sasuke. E ela, por certo, não necessitava dele, posto que sua primeira obrigação como administrador seria enforcá-la por traição. Mas embora ele não a tinha tivesse arrastado a tábua de enforcamento, Sasuke a tinha deixado nas garras de seu sócio na maldade, Sabaku no Gaara. O homem já a tinha ameaçado danificá-la fisicamente, já tinha mencionado indiretamente castigos de natureza cruel.

E na noite anterior, lutando nas escadas, o canalha tinha posto suas asquerosas mãos nela, apertando seus seios como se ela fosse uma puta à venda. Ela não tinha confiado nesse homem desde o momento em que o tinha visto no jantar, seus olhos verdes acinzentados brilhando com malícia, seu cabelo vermelho tão irreverente e rebelde como seu humor, seus lábios sutilmente curvados diante de cada coisa divertida que ouvia. Ele era arrogante, como todos os normandos, atrevido e matreiro, o tipo de homem que se sentia merecedor de algo que desejasse. Já desfrutava da comida, do vinho e da comodidade de Haruno.

Que Deus a condenasse se permitisse que ele desfrutasse dela. Ela estreitou seus olhos olhando para a porta, como se ela pudesse perfurar um buraco nela e matar a ele do outro lado. É obvio, ele não estaria ali. A esta altura todos estariam reunidos na capela ou no pátio para assistir ao casamento.

Murmurando um insulto, ela se levantou lentamente para examinar o escuro porão, procurando algo, que pudesse usar para escapar dali. O quarto ao qual ele a havia trazido naturalmente era um que armazenava coisas completamente inúteis: baús com dobradiças quebradas, bancos com pés quebrados, garrafas poeirentas e baixelas imprestáveis, pergaminhos rasgados, e pedaços de tecidos muito pequenos e muito velhos para serem usados para algo mais que limpar sua adaga ou seu traseiro.

Seu estômago grunhiu se queixando. Uma porta mais além no corredor estava o depósito cheio de queijos, presunto, cereais e pescado conservado em sal. Mais além estava o depósito cheio de açúcar, espécies, e coisas doces. Mas, é obvio, o normando a tinha encerrado em um lugar sem comida.

Talvez, ela pensou sombriamente, ele planejava matá-la de fome. Ela viu o amplo espaço vazio na parte debaixo da porta, por onde uma luz débil se filtrava, provocando-a. Em seguida franziu o cenho. Se pudesse deslizar seu braço através dessa abertura e de algum jeito tirar a tranca...

Necessitaria de sua espada ou de um pau comprido... Mais parecia possível. Animada por essa esperança, atirou-se ao chão para espiar por debaixo da porta, tentou colocar sua mão através da abertura. Mas embora ela empurrou e lutou, não pôde passar mais do que até seu cotovelo.

— Merda! — Tirou seu braço da abertura e tentou por outro ponto. O piso era irregular. Talvez a abertura fosse mais larga em outro lugar. Mais outra vez seu braço se travou.

Duas vezes mais ela tentou, ganhando nada mais que um braço avermelhado e raspado por seus esforços. Em seguida enquanto tentava espiar pela abertura da porta, viu um pequeno objeto sobre o piso. Estava muito escuro para definir o que era ou se estava ao alcance de seu braço. Mas a possibilidade de que poderia ser comestível a convenceu de fazer a tentativa.

Usando seu braço direito desta vez e pressionando sua bochecha ao piso frio do porão, estirou-se o mais longe possível, apalpando o chão com os dedos, tratando de localizar o objeto. Com um gemido de dor e esforço, conseguiu estirar uns centímetros mais, e seu dedo do meio contatou algo frio e duro. Ofegante e triunfal, arrastou a coisa até que conseguiu trazê-la mais perto. E quando finalmente sua mão se fechou no objeto de contornos familiares, ela sorriu, esquecendo da dor de cabeça.

* * *

><p>Gaara sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto caminhava para o porão. Esse dia tinha sido estranho por certo. Despertando cedo, tinha revisado a tranca no depósito, e em seguida tinha ido ajudar Sasuke a preparar-se para seu casamento. E que casamento tinha sido! Com trovões e relâmpagos cruzando o céu e chuva golpeando a terra com vingança. A criada de Hinata, uma estranha mulher oriental, o pai da noiva semidelirante e com a aparência de um Viking e a noiva...<p>

Essa foi a maior surpresa de tudo. E para o assombro de Gaara, Sasuke não pareceu se importar o mínimo de haver-se casado com a irmã equivocada. Como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente excitação para uma manhã, os guardas de Haruno tinha divisado um exército aproximando-se no horizonte, um exército o qual Sakura estava convencida que era inglês. É obvio, Gaara e Sasuke sabiam que não era assim. Não eram senão os Cavalheiros de Uchiha. Mas Sasuke tinha escolhido não revelar esse fato aos escoceses.

Ele tinha decidido usar sua chegada como uma prova para ver como estavam as defesas de Haruno. E agora Gaara tinha sido enviado para convocar Ino, quem, segundo Sakura lhe tinha informado, era a segunda no comando da guarda.

Uma mulher no comando da guarda. Ele se estremeceu. O que fariam os escoceses depois disto? É obvio, ele não tinha intenção de liberar Ino. Não ia deixar o exército de Haruno nas mãos de uma moça que tinha tentado matar a seu capitão. Provavelmente ordenaria a seus arqueiros que abrissem fogo sobre os Cavalheiros de Uchiha.

Mas embora ele não tinha planos de liberar à donzela assassina ainda, não podia deixá-la nesse calabouço. Acima de tudo ela era uma donzela, jovem e tola, sem mais detalhe. Além disso, indubitavelmente ela estaria sofrendo remorso e fome nessa manhã. Sorriu enquanto desembrulhava a ainda quente fogaça de pão que tinha furtado da cozinha. Poderia ao menos aliviar um de seus sofrimentos. Perguntando-se se ganharia compaixão como modo de agradecimento, ele golpeou a porta do porão.

— Bom dia, Diabinha. Está acordada? — Não houve resposta. Ele pressionou seu ouvido contra a porta. — Lady Ino? — Ela de repente se lançou contra a porta com grande impulso. Atônito, ele retrocedeu.

— Ajuda — ela gritou através da fresta na porta. — Ajuda! Por favor! Não posso resp... respirar...

Alarmado, ele deixou cair o pão no piso, e em seguida avançou, correndo a tranca e abrindo a porta. Com seu coração invadido de um temor mortal, rapidamente revisou o recinto mau iluminado. Ela tinha se pressionado contra a parede, e quando ele entrou, ainda antes que tivesse tempo de lamentar sua falta de cautela, ela avançou contra ele, empurrando-o contra a parede com uma faca posta em sua garganta.

— Faz um ruído, e te corto — ela murmurou entre dentes. — Move um músculo, e te corto. Se pensar em resistir, juro-te que derramarei seu asqueroso sangue normando no piso deste porão.

Ainda em choque, ele murmurou:

— De onde tirou...

Ele sentiu uma espetada em sua carne. Ele se estremeceu. Jesus! A moça era assunto sério, tão sério como sua irmã, que tinha marcado a Sasuke com sua espada no dia anterior.

— É sua própria adaga, idiota — ela se burlou. A adaga que tinha caído nas escadas na noite anterior... De algum jeito ela a tinha encontrado.

Com sua mão livre, ela irreverentemente o apalpou na zona da cintura e as coxas, encontrando e descartando sua faca de comer, lhe deixando a moeda que tinha ganhado do pai dela na noite anterior. Sob circunstâncias diferentes, Gaara poderia ter desfrutado de semelhante tratamento agressivo por parte de uma mulher. Mas não havia nada sedutor ou afetivo a respeito de seu contato, e para sua irritação, ele começou a sentir que estava à mercê da moça.

Os homens podiam ser tão tolos, Ino pensou, colocando rapidamente uma missiva em sua camisa e em seguida empurrou ao normando lhe pondo a faca contra suas costelas. Eles sempre assumiam que as mulheres eram criaturas indefesas, desprovidas de músculos e lentas de raciocínio. Ino não era nada disso. Sim, como muitas mulheres, era impulsiva, mas desta vez essa impulsividade traria resultados muito suculentos.

— Lentamente — lhe disse enquanto ele subia as escadas. Ela necessitava tempo para avaliar a situação no grande salão antes de aparecer por ali.

Para sua surpresa, enquanto espiava da escada, ela viu que as pessoas do castelo estavam muito ativas. Os homens com suas armas. Hinata rodeada de mulheres e meninos. Serventes que se apressavam indo e vindo carregados com velas, comidas e mantas.

Eram preparativos para algo muito mais sérios que uma simples festa de noivado. Parecia como se o castelo se preparasse para o assédio de um inimigo. Antes que o normando pudesse fazer notar sua presença, o puxou pela parte detrás de sua túnica e o pressionou contra a parede da escada, colocando a ponta de sua adaga contra seu pescoço. Ela se aproximou o suficiente para murmurar em sua cara.

— O que passou?

Apesar do fato que ela tinha sua vida em suas mãos, seus olhos brilharam com certa diversão secreta, e um lado de sua boca se curvou para cima, como se estivesse desfrutando de cada segundo. Isso a zangou.

— Fala! — ela ordenou.

Ele obedeceu.

— Um exército está aproximando-se.

Seu coração se acelerou.

— Um exército. Que exército?

Ele vacilou.

— Que exército? — Ela demandou.

— Os Cavalheiros de Uchiha.

Ela franziu o cenho. Podia ser verdade? Verdadeiramente Sasuke comandava uma companhia de cavalheiros?

Sakura e ela tinha especulado que seu título era falso, que Sasuke era um mero cavalheiro errante que não possuía terras nem dinheiro, que de algum jeito tinha convencido ao rei de fazê-lo casar com uma mulher escocesa que possuísse terras e riqueza.

— Os cavalheiros de Sasuke?

— Mm.

Mas Haruno estava preparando para uma batalha. Por que os Cavalheiros de Uchiha tomariam por assalto a fortaleza onde seu comandante residia... A menos que... Possivelmente Sasuke não estava de acordo com a mera custódia e administração de Haruno. Possivelmente esse demônio tinha intenção de reclamar o castelo como próprio.

Ela amaldiçoou entre dentes enquanto se dava conta da verdade.

— Estão sitiando a fortaleza.

Gaara estava em silêncio, mas seus olhos brilharam. Isso criava uma mudança em seus planos. Ela tinha planejado levar Gaara e o ter como refém na cabana do bosque até que Sasuke concordasse em anular seu matrimônio com Hinata. Mas se os homens de Uchiha estavam atacando Haruno, ela era necessária aqui para comandar os soldados.

Por outro lado, ela poderia usar seu refém para um propósito mais importante. Quão valioso era Sabaku no Gaara para as pessoas de Uchiha? Lançou-lhe um rápido olhar, avaliando-o. Inegavelmente ele era rude e forte, comprido de ossos e largo de ombros, provavelmente um guerreiro competente. Mas ele era também bonito, arrogante e com ares de poeta, o tipo de tenente que os escoceses desprezavam. Talvez os normandos medissem o valor de um homem em términos diferentes. Se for assim, Sabaku no Gaara seria um refém cujo resgate seria o controle de Haruno...

Era uma aposta arriscada, mas uma que ela se sentia compelida a fazer.

— Vamos em viagem — ela decidiu.

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas.

— Agora? Mas...

— Silêncio! — Ela levantou sua espada, forçando-o a levantar seu queixo. — Não falará novamente até que eu lhe permita. Atravessaremos o grande salão, cruzaremos o pátio, e sairemos pelos portões da frente. Tome cuidado de não chamar a atenção de maneira nenhuma, porque te cravarei a adaga nas costelas, e advirto-lhe isso, se desobedecer, não será o primeiro homem em sentir minha espada perfurar sua carne.

No meio de todo o caos, foi relativamente fácil atravessar o grande salão sem serem detectados. Gaara não lhe causou problemas, além de fazer pequenos gemidos de dor quando sua espada se cravou um pouco em seu flanco. Nem sequer cruzar o pátio foi difícil, embora ela se sentiu desanimada ao descobrir que o clima não era favorável para viajar. A chuva tinha feito que o solo barrento, e nuvens escuras ameaçavam com mais água.

Nenhum dos dois tinha uma capa, e ela desejou haver-se lembrado de agarrar a manta de pele do porão. O desafio era atravessar os portões da frente. Como os guardas de Haruno tinham sido treinados para um assédio ao castelo, uma vez que as vacas e as ovelhas fossem reunidas dentro das muralhas do castelo, os portões eram fechados. Pensando rapidamente, ela chamou o guarda encarregado do portão de grades.

— Abre o portão! Três das vacas de Kuranosuki escaparam. As traremos para as encerrar.

O guarda assentiu. Kuranosuki era o vizinho mais próximo de Haruno, e a relação entre os dois clãs era em parte aliança, e em parte rivalidade. A única coisa pela qual brigavam com um zelo quase infantil era o gado. Embora o guarda estaria contente de levantar o portão de grades com a esperança de apropriar-se de umas vacas de Haruno.

Uma vez para fora dos portões, Ino guiou a seu cativo rapidamente para o bosque. Nesse momento um impressionante número de Normandos subia a colina. Ela não atreveu a arriscar-se a ser descoberta. Um engano de sua parte na vigilância, e poderia facilmente ela converter-se em refém dos normandos.

Finalmente, cobrindo-se com as densas árvores do bosque de Haruno, ela se sentiu segura. Era tentador permanecer na beira do bosque para espiar o Exército de Uchiha, e observar o que ocorria. Mas ela tinha que entrar no bosque, até um lugar que só suas irmãs conheciam. Ela o empurrou para frente.

— Te mova.

Com um sorriso matreiro em sua cara.

— Ah, Já vejo. — ele estalou sua língua. — Mas se desejava me violar na escuridão do bosque, tudo o que teria que ter feito era...

— Silêncio!

A última coisa que Ino precisava era a distração de um arrogante normando que acreditava que ele era o presente de Deus para as mulheres sobre a Terra. Possivelmente os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso sedutor de Sabaku no Gaara seduzia a outras damas, mas Ino não era uma mulher a que se enrolava facilmente com essas armas tão óbvias.

Ela o empurrou para frente. Um caminho entrava no bosque, um que as irmãs guardaram cuidadosamente escondido. As folhas caídas dissimulavam o caminho, e em alguns lugares, ramos crescidos tapavam a passagem. Mas às irmãs de Haruno o tinha usado desde sempre pelo que Ino podia recordar.

A cabana abandonada do granjeiro tinha servido através os anos como refúgio. Eles tinham percorrido possivelmente duzentas jardas quando ela fez deter a seu cativo. Ela precisava tomar uma cautela a mais.

— Te deite.

Os olhos do tenente brilharam com malícia enquanto fazia uma reverência ante sua ordem. Para mérito dela, ela resistiu o impulso de esbofetear o sorriso zombador de seu rosto.

— Sobre seu estômago, com suas mãos nas costas.

Ele a olhou com luxúria.

— Como queira.

Enquanto ele jazia indefeso no chão, ela procurou em seu saco e usou a faca para cortar duas tiras de tecido da parte debaixo de sua anágua de linho. Atou seus pulsos com uma delas, suficientemente forte para fazê-lo fazer uma careta.

— Tranquila moça. Não há necessidade de brutalidade. — ele a desafiou, adicionando suavemente — Estou disposto a te dar prazer.

— Não é questão de prazer, senhor.

Desta vez havia um traço de sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Em tão doce companhia, quem não encontraria prazer?

Não lhe importava o especulativo brilho em seus olhos. Usou a segunda tira de tecido para lhe tapar os olhos. No caso de que ele escapasse, não queria que ele soubesse o caminho de volta à fortaleza.

Ele estalou sua língua.

— Agora me privaste da vista de você. Terá que me dirigir se quiser...

— Para cima! — Ela não tinha tempo para esse florido sem sentido. O que ela tinha ouvido a respeito dos Normandos era verdade. Eram tão suaves como bebês, com seus simpáticos cachos e suas bochechas perfumadas.

Ela lutou para pô-lo de pé, logo o cheirou dissimuladamente. Cheirava diferente dos homens de seu país, mas seu aroma não era nem feminino nem desagradável. De fato, um agradável aroma se sentia em sua pele, como a canela que Hinata punha nos bolos de maçã.

— Se só me deixasse saber qual é seu desejo? — ele murmurou. Esse homem era incorrigível.

— Se contínuas com este delírio, meu desejo será te amordaçar também.

— Bem... — ele disse com um suspiro. — Deixarei descansar minha língua. — O que fez, embora seu sorriso sugestivo nunca se apagou completamente de seu rosto.

Gaara estava assombrado. As mulheres normandas nunca lhe pediam que se calasse. Elas amavam que ele conversasse. E sempre ficavam encantadas com seus galanteios. Cada donzela que ele conhecia, desde velhas solteironas até meninas recém saídas do berço, riam e festejavam as palavras de Gaara. O que estava mal com essa moça?

Ela cravou seus dedos em seu braço, guiando-o para frente, e ele arrastou os pés sobre as folhas, seu passo era torpe. São os escoceses, ele decidiu. Todos eles devem ser loucos. Os homens usavam saias, e as mulheres levavam espadas. E essa moça aparentemente tinha um coração tão impenetrável como uma armadura.

Não só não estava arrependida da violência exibida na noite anterior, mas também parecia determinada a continuá-la. Ele grunhiu quando ela o empurrou com a adaga em suas costelas. Por Deus! A donzela lhe daria uma morte lenta com milhares de golpes?

Enquanto entravam no bosque, Gaara descobriu que seus outros sentidos se faziam mais agudos. Agora ele podia ouvir a respiração agitada de Ino, suas pegadas, o suave sussurro de suas saias. Ele respirou o ar frio. Misturado com o intenso aroma de pinheiro estava o débil aroma de sua captora, uma indefinível essência que era simplesmente feminina, tão pouco pretensiosa como a donzela.

Viajaram pelo que pareceu uma eternidade sem falar, até que Gaara começou a imaginar se não estava partindo de volta para Normandia.

O seqüestro dele por parte de Ino tinha sido desconcertante no princípio, logo divertido. Mas agora a moça estava levando as coisas muito longe. Se si afastassem muito mais, as pessoas de Haruno e de Uchiha começariam a preocupar-se com eles, e com boa razão. Depois de tudo, preso e sem vista, Gaara não seria capaz de proteger à donzela de qualquer bandido que podia espreitar nos selvagens bosques escoceses.

Decidindo que já tinha tido suficiente, soltou-se de repente do aperto dela, detendo-se abruptamente, ganhando um acidental ponto da faca dela.

— Jesus!

— O que? — ela demandou.

— Vou falar.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

— Fale.

O encanto não funcionava com ela. Possivelmente a candura o faria.

— O que é exatamente o que pretende, minha lady?

— Não é teu assunto.

— Pelo contrário, estou sendo levado contra minha vontade sob a ponta de uma adaga. Minha adaga.

— Verdade.

— Então?

O prazer dela era quase evidente.

— Vais ser meu refém.

Se essas palavras tivessem chegado em outro momento, fariam ferver seu sangue. Sequestrador e refém. Soava como um desses jogos de sedução que ele tinha desfrutado no passado... Como o jogo da vaca e do leiteiro, o pirata e o tesouro escondido, o viking e a escrava virgem... Mas suspeitava que este não era um jogo.

— Seu refém?

— Sim — ela afirmou. — Se os Cavalheiros de Uchiha tomam posse de Haruno, planejo manter sua vida como garantia para que a fortaleza seja liberada.

Por um momento, ele ficou perplexo e mudo enquanto digeria suas palavras. Logo ele se deu conta de seu engano.

— Pensa que os Cavalheiros vieram para tomar posse do castelo?

— O que quer dizer com o "se eu penso?" — ela replicou. — Você mesmo me disse que eles estavam atacando.

— Não o fiz.

— Fez-o!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu disse que estavam aproximando-se. Você presumiu que eles estavam atacando.

— O que? — ela murmurou. Ele podia ouvir seu sangue escocês começando a ferver.

— Curioso. Sua irmã também cometeu o mesmo engano. Foi ela quem deu a ordem de prepararem-se para um assédio.

A ponta da adaga de repente se cravou debaixo seu queixo, e ele se estremeceu em surpresa. Possivelmente, ele pensou enquanto sua veia pulsava debaixo do frio aço, ele não devia ter dito à guerreira a verdade. A cabeça de Ino pulsava novamente.

— Não nos estão atacando. — ela reiterou.

— Sim. — ele disse com desdém. — Por que atacariam? Devemos formar uma aliança.

Ela apertou seus dentes. Os normandos tinham estado aqui só por um dia, e já tinham posto seu mundo de pernas pro ar. Ela estreitou seus olhos enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente. Se os normandos não estavam atacando, ela não necessitava de Sabaku no Gaara para resgatar Haruno depois de tudo. Mas isso não significava que não podia continuar com seu plano original de salvar Hinata. A nota de resgate que ela tinha escrito às apuradas no depósito estava ainda guardada entre seus seios. Tudo o que precisava era um mensageiro.

— Vêem. — ela baixou a adaga e puxou seu braço. — Tenho outro uso para você.

Gaara curvou seus lábios em um sorriso especulativo, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para fazer uma sugestão libidinosa, ela o empurrou para frente.

— Nenhuma palavra!

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Amores meus, eu disse que essa era a história mais engraçada. Principalmente por que o nosso querido Gaara não consegue parar de fazer gracinhas e falar besteira para uma Ino de ressaca e pronta para matar alguém. Aliás, a Ino tá perdendo uma super-chance de pegar o Gaara no matinho. u.ú<p>

Quem leu Donzela Guerreira reconhece a cena em que os cavaleiros chegam a Haruno e quem não leu, recomendo que leiam: /s/6647826/1/Donzela_Guerreira

Bom, ele foi devidamente sequestrados e ainda temos muita coisa por acontecer. A história deles não acabam quando ele se liberta do carcere, continua (e por isso o prólogo de anos depois de Donzela Guerreira ainda não aconteceu, já que as histórias seguem-se).

Fiquei super feliz com as reviews, não imaginei tantas. Demorei por que havia me esquecido de como os capítulos de Audácia são grandes e levei um bocado de tempo para adaptar aos dois. As reviews anônimas responderei por aqui sempre que tiver tempo, quando estiver muito apressada, será pelo review this chapter, para adiantar o post. Vamos lá:

**Lara R:** Heey flor, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Realmente, não podia deixar de lhes postar a continuação, né? Mas queria muito continuar com uma SasuSaku, então resolvi postar Audácia. Adorei o fato de estar acompanhando as duas! Espero que esteja gostando. Beeijos.

**Fernanda:** Flooor, a fic não é de minha autoria. É uma adaptação, tanto Donzela Guerreira quanto esta. Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero te ver por aqui sempre! Beeijos.

**paty:** Concordo contigo menina! Gaara tá todo iludido achando que consegue a Ino. muahahaha Bom, acho que este capítulo deixou bem claro que ela não está para brincadeira, mas acho que a ficha dele ainda não caiu completamente. rs Beeijos.

**Luu:** Realmente flor! Diabinha tem tudo a ver com a Ino. Esta personagem caiu como uma luva para a nossa loirinha explosiva, é uma das adaptações mais perfeitas que eu já fiz. A comédia estará presente em praticamente todos os capítulos, e nessa fanfic teremos um bocado de palavrões vindos dela. Eita eita... rs. Espero que esteja gostando. Beeijos.

**Lilo:** Yo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que tenha apreciado este capítulo também, heein? Beeijos.

**sabaku liz:** Heey flor, pode preparar as risadas. Acho que este capítulo já deixou bem claro que as coisas não serão fáceis, hein? E o Gaara ainda não conseguiu admitir que a Ino não vai se derreter pelos encantos dele. Tadinho! rs Beeijos.

**parker:** Hey! Realmente, finalmente saberemos o que acontece com os dois, de fato. Pode se preparar que virá muita confusão por ai heein! Beeijos.

**Isabella:** Hey floor! O Gaara nesta fanfic está i-m-p-o-s-s-í-v-e-l! Alguém segura a safadesa deste homem! Acho que a Ino consegue aquietá-lo, acha não? rs Beeijos.

**Temari:** Heey flor! Sim, a fic é a continuação de Donzela Guerreira, que conta a história da Sakura e do Sasuke (/s/6647826/1/Donzela_Guerreira). Leia que eu acho que você entenderá bem melhor a história. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, o que achou deste capítulo? Beeijos.

**Ino:** Heey flor, que bom que está gostando heein. O que achou desse capítulo? Beeijos.

**otina:** Yoo! Então, realmente o Gaara é dono de muitos encantos, mas (como dá para perceber na primeira história, Donzela Guerreira) vai ser bem complicado ele conseguir fazer a Ino ceder. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beeijos.

**Itachi:** Que bom que está gostando, o que achou deste capítulo? Beeijos.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	3. Capítulo 3

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

Eles tinham que se apressar. A tarefa adicionaria outra hora à viagem, mas com sorte, ela encontraria um mensageiro confiável. Um solitário monge vivia em uma pequena cabana na margem oeste do bosque, e o humilde servente de Deus quem fazia ronda diárias pelas granjas vizinhas, ocupando-se dos doentes, ajudando aos pobres, e que vivia com o que os granjeiros lhe davam. Ino sabia que podia confiar nele para entregar sua missiva.

Rapidamente atravessaram o bosque, seguindo um estreito caminho que conduzia para a moradia do monge. Enquanto avançavam, Ino notou seu prisioneiro charlatão se tornou curiosamente calado. Possivelmente se resignou a estar capturado. Típico dos Normandos. Portanto, ela se perguntou se os normandos tinham bolas. Se tivesse sido ela a cativa, teria ido chutando e gritando durante todo o caminho.

Na realidade, ela deveria suspeitar de seu silêncio. Justo quando ela alcançou uma pequena clareira entre as árvores onde a luz do sol tinha permitido que um grupo de flores crescesse, seu cativo pôs seu pé e tratou de lhe dar uma rasteira.

Ela foi o suficientemente ágil para não cair. Mas ele tinha escapado com êxito do alcance de sua adaga e agora movia e sacudia sua cabeça, tratando de puxar o tecido que cobria seus olhos enquanto se afastava torpemente dela.

Ino pôs suas mãos em seus quadris.

— Onde diabos pensa que vai?

Ele hesitante conseguiu tirar a atadura de seus olhos, o suficiente para espiar por baixo dela com um brilhante olho verde.

— Vou voltar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Terá que passar por cima de meu cadáver.

Ele dobrou seus joelhos, preparado para investir.

— Sugeriria que se ponha de lado.

No momento seguinte, ele foi para frente. Ela se manteve firme até o último momento, e logo deu um passo para o lado. Enquanto Gaara passava ao seu lado lhe deu um golpe lateral. A força da investida dele foi imparável. Ele tropeçou e caiu sobre um matagal, golpeando seu ombro com um ruído seco que fez Ino estremecer-se.

— Maldita ah! — ele gritou, fazendo caretas enquanto rodava de em cima de seu ombro.

Ela franziu o cenho. Por Deus! Machucou-se? Ela esperava que não. Não que se importasse se o Normando tinha uns machucados. Mas a última coisa que ela precisava era um refém que requeresse um doutor. Ele se agarrou o braço, logo ofegou.

— Meu braço, acredito que está...

Ela olhou brevemente seu braço.

— Quebrado? Não me parece. — Ao menos o cotovelo tinha a curvatura normal. Mas havia caído com os braços atados nas costas. Poderia ter tirado o ombro de lugar. Havia-lhe acontecido isso uma vez e era horrivelmente doloroso.

Ele tentou sentar-se, em seguida lançou um insulto, voltando a atirar-se ao chão. Ela suspirou desgostada. Ela podia ser uma feroz guerreira, mas não gostava do sofrimento desnecessário. Supunha que teria que soltá-lo e armar uma espécie de tipóia para o braço. Enquanto ele ofegava dolorido, ela se aproximou, estremecendo-se em uma involuntária empatia, pondo a faca em seu cinturão.

— Te deite e fica quieto. Verei se há algo quebr...

Antes que ela pudesse agachar-se ao lado dele, suas pernas se enlaçaram ao redor dela de repente, golpeando-a atrás dos joelhos para atirá-la em cima das flores selvagens. Enquanto seus cotovelos caíam sobre a terra e sua saia voou em cima de sua cabeça, o choque lhe tirou a respiração. Deus, odiava ao normando.

Por um momento ela jazeu atônita, tratando de imaginar como tinha caído na armadilha dele. Em seguida captou o absurdo desse momento. Nervosamente agitando seus braços para livrar do enredo de suas saias, se pôs de pé com dificuldade, tirou uma mecha de cabelo de sua boca, e retirou a adaga.

Ele a viu vir, mas não teve suficiente tempo para reagir. Seu único olho visível se alargou enquanto ela avançava para ele com intenções assassinas em seus olhos. Antes que ele pudesse levantar-se, ela plantou um pé sobre seu traseiro, pressionando-o contra o chão.

— Um braço quebrado? Vou lhe dar um braço quebrado.

Ela não tinha intenção de lhe quebrar o braço, é obvio. Não era desse tipo de guerreiro que machucaria a um homem quando ele estava caído, apesar do que ele pensasse. Além disso, apesar de que ela estava furiosa com ele por essa armadilha, estava mais furiosa consigo mesma por deixar-se surpreender por essa armadilha.

— Não importa — ela murmurou. — Não tenho estômago para esses ataques covardes. Além disso, seria completamente inútil como refém.

Gaara franziu o cenho, humilhado pelo fato de que essa donzela tivesse sua bota plantada sobre seu traseiro. Tinha sido mais preparado que ela. Quase.

Se pelo menos tivesse sido capaz de tirar o tecido dos olhos.

Se pelo menos tivesse tido tempo para correr seu corpo.

Se pelo menos, ele pensou maliciosamente, não se tivesse ficado paralisado pela vista das longas e sedutoras pernas de Ino exibidas quando ela caiu, revelando o fascinante fato de que não levava nada debaixo de sua saia.

Enquanto ela continuava avaliando os passos a seguir, ele ouviu alguém vindo pelo caminho. Talvez fosse _A Sombra_, o bandido do bosque que ela tinha mencionado no jantar, que se movia à velocidade de um demônio, deixando a suas vítimas paralisadas e sem uma moeda. Ou possivelmente era um desses Selvagens Deserdados, seminus que deviam roubar e violar. Quem quer que fosse que estivesse rondando nessa parte remota do bosque, as chances eram que não fosse para nada bom.

Os instintos de cavalheiro de Gaara emergiram a superfície. Apesar das circunstâncias atuais, apesar da traição de Ino, apesar do fato que uma parte pouco nobre dele desejava pô-la sobre seus joelhos e lhe dar umas palmadas em suas nádegas até lhe tirar toda sua arrogância, Gaara era acima de tudo um cavalheiro, que tinha jurado proteger às damas.

— Me solte! — ele murmurou entre dentes. — Vem vindo alguém. Me solte.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha duvidando.

— Não é um truque. Juro-o, minha lady. Solte-me, e te defenderei.

— Me defender? — ela replicou. — Defenderá-me?

— Te apure — ele disse urgentemente. — Não pode ouvir? Vem vindo alguém.

— Ouço — ela assegurou com o que Gaara considerou uma calma inapropriada.

Talvez poderia lhe assustar para que o soltasse.

— E se for _A Sombra_?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Muito ruidoso. — Logo ela o zangou enormemente, agachando-se ao lado dele e lhe piscando um olho. — Não se preocupe, pequeno. Eu te manterei seguro.

A última pessoa que Gaara esperava ver era um monge. Mais uma vez que viu a túnica marrom e a cabeça raspada, soube que não era um problema, a não ser uma salvação que tinha chegado. Rapidamente, antes que Ino pudesse abrir sua boca, ele disse bruscamente:

— Irmão! Louvado seja Deus, minhas súplicas foram respondidas.

O jovem monge se paralisou no caminho, parecendo um cervo atônito.

— Rogo-lhe, irmão, me libere. — Gaara suplicou. — Temo que esta pobre mulher me confundiu com outra pessoa e planeja... — ele afetou sua voz dramaticamente — ...Matar-me.

O monge olhou nervosamente aos dois, pestanejando rapidamente.

— Perdão?

— Ela parece ser... — Gaara lhe confiou em um murmúrio — Louca.

Ele esperava que Ino estalasse em veemente protesto. Mas não o fez. Em troca, lhe deu um sorriso condescendente, e em seguida ficou de pé para enfrentar ao monge.

— Irmão. Que bom vê-lo.

As esperanças de Gaara se foram ao inferno.

— Conheço-a — o monge disse, sacudindo sua cabeça. — Lady... Lady...

— Ino.

— Sim. Uma das donzelas da fortaleza. Mas, o que... — A boca do monge ficou aberta como se quisesse dizer algo mais não pudesse encontrar as palavras.

— Necessito sua ajuda — ela disse brandamente.

Esse tratamento pareceu trazer o homem à vida, como se ela tivesse recitado algumas palavras mágicas. O monge endireitou seus ombros.

— Sou um servente de Deus e seu, minha lady.

Gaara fechou seus olhos, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o poder que as belas mulheres possuíam, ainda sobre os homens da igreja. Ela procurou algo dentro de sua camisa e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Pediria-lhe que o entregue em Haruno, para minha irmã, Lady Sakura.

O monge tomou a missiva

— Não o faça — Gaara advertiu.

Para sua satisfação, o monge vacilou.

— Leve-o. — Ino disse.

— Se ela não tiver más intenções, então por que me tem preso? — Gaara perguntou. — E por que está segurando uma adaga? — O monge franziu o cenho confundido. Gaara usou essa vantagem para afiançar seu caso. — O digo, ela quer me matar.

Ele esperava que Ino convencesse ao sacerdote fingindo inocência ou estalando em falsas lágrimas ou dizendo que Gaara estava louco. Quão último esperava era que ela contasse a verdade.

— Sim, vou matá-lo. — ela disse neutramente. — Se esta nota não chegar a minha irmã.

O monge estava tão atônito como Gaara.

— E se me força a cometer um assassinato, Irmão — lhe disse — Minha alma ficar para sempre condenada ao inferno, temo, será sua responsabilidade.

A mandíbula de Gaara caiu. A lógica dela era apavorante. Por um longo momento, nenhum dos homens pôde responder.

— Oh, não, não, minha lady. — o monge murmurou finalmente. — Levarei-o. Não há necessidade de... de que... o machuque. — Ele olhou brevemente a Gaara com um sorriso preocupado.

Gaara grunhiu enquanto o monge tomava o pergaminho.

— Deus... Deus a abençoe, minha lady. — o monge disse com uma sacudida de cabeça nervosa. Enquanto passava ao lado de Gaara, ele murmurou: — E Deus o salve, meu lorde.

Em seguida esse homem frágil e inútil se afastou pelo caminho, levando a melhor esperança de Gaara com ele. Enquanto Gaara olhava ao Irmão com descrença, Ino quase sentiu pena pelo Normando. Depois de tudo, ele tinha feito um esforço valente. Mas sua inteligência não se comparava com a dela.

— Está feito. — ela disse, satisfeita porque o Irmão entregaria sua mensagem.

Ela se agachou para agarrar o ombro de Gaara.

— Vamos.

— Não — ele disse, esquivando-a. — Não até que me dê certas respostas.

Ela franziu o cenho. Verdadeiramente ele pensava que estava em posição de pressioná-la? Por que não podia aceitar que estava a sua mercê? Talvez ela não tinha sido suficientemente clara. Com a ponta da adaga, ela levemente roçou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Sabe, posso fazer voltar o Irmão — ela disse. — Não é muito tarde e enviar um pequeno presente junto com a nota. — Ele ficou visivelmente rígido. — Uma orelha... um dedo... ou... — Ela pretendeu deliberar, permitindo que seus olhos percorressem suas feições.

Logo ela notou que ele a estava olhando fixamente com o único olho visível, como se a estudasse, julgasse-a. E embora ele jazia indefeso no chão, completamente a sua mercê, de repente pareceu que seu olho olhava diretamente a seu coração.

Inquieta, lhe baixou a atadura lhe tapando ambos os olhos.

Ele levantou seu queixo.

— Faça o que te pareça, é obvio. Mas penso que deveria saber, que não tenho tolerância à dor, e que provavelmente gritarei como um porco.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— E sangrar... — ele continuou. — Uma vez me cravei o dedo com um espinho e sangrei por três dias.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido algo tão absurdo.

— Três dias — ela repetiu.

— Sim. Mas estou disposto a fazer um trato com você, minha lady, e economizar a ambos o problema de me desfigurar.

Uma mulher mais impiedosa lhe teria talhado a orelha nesse momento para lhe mostrar quão pequeno era o problema. Mas Ino só era selvagem quando era forçada a sê-lo. E nesse momento, com o normando dominado, ela podia se dar o luxo de ser piedosa. Além disso, embora odiasse admiti-lo estava intrigada por seu raciocínio. Era raro que encontrasse a um homem tão rápido mentalmente.

— Sim? — ela disse, agachando-se ao lado dele novamente. Ela não tinha notado anteriormente, distraída pelo brilho de seu olho, que bem formada era sua boca.

Seus lábios pareciam suaves, mas firmes, e onde se abriam, ela viu as pontas brancas de seus dentes. Seu nariz estava perfeitamente esculpido, nem muito largo nem muito estreito, com fossas nasais que se moviam enquanto aguardava sua resposta.

— Minha lady?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos divagantes.

— Não está em posição de negociar.

— Não importa, parece uma mulher razoável.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Ninguém dizia que Ino era razoável. Ela era qualquer coisa menos razoável. O normando estava louco ou mentindo a morrer.

— Segue.

— Se responder uma pergunta, minha lady, deixarei de resistir e irei voluntariamente com você.

— Uma pergunta?

— Sim.

— Faça-a.

— Se não planeja pedir que liberem Haruno em troca de minha liberdade, o que planeja? O que dizia a nota?

Ela pestanejou. O que importava a ele? Isso não mudaria seu destino. Dependia de Sasuke o que lhe acontecesse no futuro. Por outro lado, não era um grande segredo. E se Gaara ia cumprir o que havia dito respeito a cooperar...

— Se te der uma resposta, virá comigo voluntariamente?

— Sim.

— E não tentará mais truques?

— Nada mais de truques. Juro por minha honra como cavalheiro.

Ela sorriu travessamente. Possivelmente ele não era tão inteligente como ela imaginava. Era um trato muito bom para deixá-lo passar. Ela lhe daria nada, e ele lhe daria tudo.

— Muito bem — ela disse. — A nota dizia: _tomei ao Normando como refém. Não o devolverei até que o matrimônio seja anulado_.

— O que!

— Tomei ao Normando... — Ela repetiu

— Sim, ouvi-te, mas... Oh! Ah! Maldição!

Ela sorriu.

— Agora Sasuke devolverá a minha irmã.

— Não o fará.

— Oh, acredito que sim.

A boca do normando se curvou para baixo.

— Não conhece Sasuke Uchiha.

— E você não conhece as Donzelas Guerreiras de Haruno.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se o destino lhe estivesse fazendo uma grande brincadeira, mas não disse mais nada. Ela o ajudou a ficar de pé, e continuaram pelo caminho sem falar. Fiel a sua palavra, ele foi voluntariamente, mas para Ino, seu silêncio era um mau presságio. A cada milha que eles caminhavam afastando-se de Haruno, a inquietação de Ino cresceu. Podia Gaara ter razão? E se ele não era tão valioso para Sasuke como ela presumia?

E se Sasuke considerava a perda de seu homem como um preço razoável para pagar pelo casamento com uma noiva de sua escolha? E se ele rasgasse a nota antes que Sakura pudesse vê-la? E se, Deus não o permita, não recebia resposta de sua irmã? Quanto tempo teria que esperar no bosque? Quanto tempo teria que ter Gaara como refém?

E o mais crítico, quanto tempo poderiam sobreviver sem comida?

Seu estômago já estava grunhindo quando finalmente alcançaram o arbusto na qual estava a cabana. Era suficientemente frondosa, fazendo que as paredes da cabana parecessem feita de folhagem, e sob a sombra das árvores, a estrutura quase não era visível. A porta da moradia estava fora do marco, e as portinhas se penduravam da única janela e parecia como se fossem desprender-se com a menor brisa.

O teto era mais buracos que palha, mas as trepadeiras tinham subido ao teto para preencher os buracos, fazendo que a cabana fosse relativamente segura contra as inclemências da natureza.

Em um tempo a choça tinha pertencido a um granjeiro, e perto havia uma clareira no bosque onde tinha sido semeada cevada. Mas isso fazia tempo que tinha sido invadido por plantas selvagens. Não muito longe, corria um arroio que desembocava nos lagos, que levavam o nome de Haruno.

— Chegamos. —  
>Ino anunciou, detendo-se na soleira da cabana para tirar o tecido dos olhos de Gaara.<p>

Gaara não sabia que o esperava ver. Um santuário possivelmente. Ou um castelo vizinho. Ou uma modesta casa dos aliados de Ino. Por certo, não esperava ver uma choça no meio da parte mais escura do bosque. Merda! Uma decrépita cabana.

— Oh, é formosa. — ele disse com sarcasmo.

Zangada com seu sarcasmo, Ino lhe deu um empurrão para frente.

— Estará agradecido deste refúgio quando os lobos vierem.

Ele revisou as plantas trepadeiras e as manchas de mofo que cobriam as paredes e se perguntou se realmente havia paredes debaixo da folhagem.

— Duvido que algum lobo venha a esta choça. — ele murmurou.

— Já poderiam estar aqui — ela disse. Em seguida fez algo extraordinariamente heróico, algo que o tomou de surpresa. Ino ficou entre ele e a entrada e usou a adaga para empurrar a porta. Se havia um animal selvagem dentro da choça, atacaria primeiro a ela.

Isso o perturbou.

— Espera — ele disse. — Me deixe ir primeiro.

— Não acredito. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Não planejo perder a meu refém.

— E eu não planejava perder minhas esporas por falta de cavalheirismo — ele insistiu. — Além disso, quanta experiência tem em se defender de animais selvagens?

Um lado de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso malicioso.

— Incluindo a você?

Sob qualquer outra circunstância, ele teria achado esse sorriso convidativo. O fato que ela o tivesse chamado animal não lhe preocupava o mínimo. As Mulheres o tinham chamado de muitas maneiras: canalha, tenente, besta... Sempre com afeto. Mas este não era o momento nem o lugar para jogos amorosos. Perigosas criaturas podiam estar atrás da porta. E ele não estava disposto a usar a uma dama como um escudo contra elas.

— Corte minhas amaras e me dê a faca. Eu posso...

Sem advertência, completamente ignorando suas palavras, ela deu um empurrão à porta. E esta se golpeou contra a parede levantando um montão de pó. A mandíbula de Gaara caiu. Se havia um animal selvagem dentro, os atacaria depois de semelhante ruído.

Felizmente, tudo o que ele ouviu foram pequenas criaturas escapando da luz. E além de um par de aranhas que freneticamente subiam pelas teias que cobriam a entrada, nenhuma besta emergiu das sombras. Mas quando Ino deu volta para se assegurar que tudo estava seguro, ele estava simultaneamente tão horrorizado e tão lívido que não pôde falar. Notando sua apoplexia, ela levantou uma sobrancelha desafiante.

— Os Normandos não têm medo dos ratos, certo?

Gaara estava muito perplexo para responder. Enquanto Ino o empurrava para dentro a cabana, ele tinha um único pensamento. Essa mulher era um problema. Ela era muito selvagem e temerária para seu próprio bem. Esse tipo de impulsividade ia terminar matando-a. E provavelmente também a ele.

— Não é o tipo de lugar ao que os Normandos estão acostumados, com seus perfumadas travesseiros e lençóis de seda — ela disse com desgosto pouco velado enquanto ele estudava o interior — Mas será suficiente.

Travesseiros perfumados? Lençóis de seda? Gaara não tinha nem idéia do que ela estava dizendo. Sua cama tinha lençóis comuns de linho, a menos que estivesse em batalha, e então se considerava afortunado de poder deitar-se em um pedaço de terra plano com sua capa em um colchão de folhas. De onde tirava a moça suas idéias sobre os Normandos, ele não sabia.

O interior da cabana estava surpreendentemente limpo. Embora uma fina capa de pó cobria tudo e os escassos móveis no quarto pareciam mais toscos que a própria choça. A lareira estava cheia de madeira cortada, e três panelas estavam penduradas de uma barra suspensa sobre o fogo. Ao lado do fogo havia uma pá, uma corda e uma fonte cheia de colheres de vários tamanhos. Um banco de três pés estava ao lado de um pequeno arca de madeira, e uma lamparina de azeite vazio estava pendurada de um gancho na parede. Contra uma parede havia uma cama razoavelmente limpa. O exterior da choça podia ser frondoso, mas alguém tinha usado o interior recentemente.

— Traz para cá seus reféns? — perguntou a ela.

Ela sorriu travessamente, e em seguida assinalou a cama.

— Te deite na cama.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar luxurioso.

— Se insiste.

Enquanto ele se deitava torpemente com seus braços atados, ela procurou a corda e a cortou em tiras. Ela agarrou um de seus tornozelos e começou a atá-lo ao pé da cama. Enquanto Gaara compreendia seu desejo de mantê-lo prisioneiro, mas não gostava da idéia de ser deixado indefeso.

— Minha lady, é isto absolutamente necessário?

— Não posso deixar que meu refém escape.

— Mas e se houver um incêndio? E se os lobos vierem? E se...

— Disse-lhe isso antes — ela disse, assegurando o nó — Necessito-te vivo. Não permitirei que nada te aconteça.

Ele apertou seus dentes enquanto ela começava a segurar sua outra perna. Ele tinha sido criado para ser independente. Era suficientemente difícil para ele depender de seus companheiros cavalheiros. Mas pôr sua confiança em uma mulher, e em uma tão impetuosa como essa...

— E se eu te dou minha palavra de que não escaparei?

Ela o olhou.

— Sua palavra? A palavra de um Normando?

— Mantive minha palavra de vir voluntariamente — ele raciocinou.

— Manteve sua palavra porque eu te apontava com a faca.

Ela tinha razão pela metade. Uma vez que ele fazia uma promessa, jamais consideraria tentar escapar, embora provavelmente tinha tido uma dúzia de oportunidades de fazê-lo. Ele era, depois de tudo, um homem de honra.

Ele se retorceu na cama, tratando de aliviar o adormecimento de suas mãos, presas abaixo de suas costas. Arrancou-lhe a atadura de seus pulsos, liberando seus braços. Mas ela foi cuidadosa de levar sua arma a sua garganta.

— Os braços para cima — ela disse.

— Espero que estejas certa — ele murmurou, levantando seu braço sem queixar-se. — Espero que sua irmã venha antes que ladrões.

Ela atou seu braço direito na beira da cama.

— Deixa que eu me ocupe dos ladrões, Normando.

Enquanto ela se inclinava sobre ele para tomar posse de seu pulso esquerdo, ele esteve tentado a fazer uma tentativa final de escapar. Um que implicava golpeá-la com seu punho e provavelmente deixá-la inconsciente.

Duas coisas o detiveram.

O primeiro: o cavalheirismo. Gaara sempre tratava às mulheres gentilmente. Nunca tinha golpeado a uma mulher. De fato, ocasionalmente levantava a voz a uma dama. A idéia de ferir intencionalmente a uma mulher era inconcebível.

A segunda coisa que o deteve foi o fato de que enquanto Ino cruzava em cima de seu corpo, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e tropeçou para frente golpeando contra seu peito. Ele se esticou, seguro que havia sentido a adaga em sua garganta.

Felizmente, os instintos dela foram rápidos. Ela correu a adaga antes que pudesse danificá-lo. Mas por um instante enquanto ela jazia ali, esmagando suas costelas, seus olhos captaram a mútua vulnerabilidade pelo que ocorria entre eles. Ela poderia cravar-lhe a adaga. Ele podia desarmá-la. Em troca, ambos ficaram paralisando em uma pausa muito curiosa. E nesse momento, enquanto ele a olhava com atônitos olhos verdes, incapaz de mover-se, incapaz de respirar, ele vislumbrou debaixo da atitude selvagem dela, um coração gentil.

No momento seguinte, essa sensação se foi. Fechou seus olhos e sua alma e saiu de cima de seu peito com um grunhido desdenhoso. Em seguida ela atou sua outra mão. Gaara lutou contra seu crescente desconforto. Não era a primeira vez que tinha sido preso a uma cama por uma mulher, mas Ino era primeira em fazer nós impossíveis de desatar. Se algo acontecia, não poderia defendera si mesmo nem a ela.

Ino, com sua tarefa completada assentiu com satisfação. Deu uns passados para trás e se sentou no banco de três pés. Ainda estava nervosa porque quase havia cravado a adaga em seu refém. Ao menos ela tentou convencer-se que essa era a origem de sua inquietação. O fato de que o olhar de Gaara tivesse perdido por um momento sua característica zombadora e a tivesse olhado com admiração nada tinha nada que ver com o modo em que seu coração se acelerava.

— Minha lady, isto é uma loucura e...

— Sh. — Ela não queria escutar seus argumentos. Agora que seu cativo estava amarrado, ela podia descansar sabendo que não haveria mais excitação nesse dia.

Gaara obedeceu sua ordem e parecia estar absorto em seus pensamentos enquanto jazia olhando fixamente o teto decrépito da cabana.

Agora ela só se sentaria e esperaria.

E esperaria.

E esperaria.

Seu estômago grunhiu sonoramente, e ela olhou brevemente para ver se Gaara tinha ouvido o som. Tinha-o escutado. Embora seus olhos não deixaram de olhar o teto, os ângulos de sua boca se curvaram divertidos.

Ela grunhiu.

— Talvez se não me tivesse encerrado em um porão sem comida...

— Me desculpe — ele disse.

Ela se mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava faminta. Havia quem se burlava de seu voraz apetite, mas não se dava conta quanta energia uma guerreira requeria.

— Sakura deve enviar uma resposta antes do entardecer — ela disse.

— E se não o fizer?

Ino não queria pensar nisso. Em sua impulsividade, ela não havia trazido provisões. Se fossem forçados a permanecer de noite, pela manhã ela teria que reconsiderar seus planos seriamente.

Ela continuou esperando, tão ansiosa como uma fera enjaulada, caminhando no pequeno quarto, em seguida sentando-se pesadamente no banco, para depois ir para a janela para espiar através das portinhas, só para ver que as sombras cresciam.

Na décima viagem à janela, ela pôde ver a vaga silhueta das árvores contra o céu do entardecer. O ar estava pesado com a neblina da tarde, e ela se estremeceu com o ar fresco. Ninguém viria. Embora Ino não temesse nada a respeito do bosque, a precavida Sakura nunca andaria pelo bosque na escuridão.

Ela suspirou, afastando-se da janela. Supôs que eles teriam que passar a noite na cabana. Ela procurou entre os conteúdos da arca. Havia uma manta de lã com buracos causados pela traças, e a pôs em cima de Gaara. Ela tirou as outras duas mantas, e usou uma como colchão para ela sobre o chão ao lado da cama. Era injusto, ela pensou, dormir sobre o chão duro enquanto seu refém usava a cama.

Estirando-se com seus pés em direção à cabeça de Gaara, tapou-se com a outra manta e observou o ambiente da cabana lentamente voltar-se cinza claro, em seguida cinza escuro, e logo preto. Justo quando estava por dormir, na escuridão, Gaara murmurou:

— Está acordada?

Era tentador não lhe responder. Ela não queria ouvi-lo dizer que ele tinha razão, que ninguém tinha respondido sua nota. Mas ela estava acordada, faminta e aborrecida. Uma conversa seria bem-vinda embora fosse com o Normando.

— O que quer?

— Me diga, Diabinha, tem medo de algo?

Ela saltou ante esse apelido dirigido a ela.

— Além de estar isolada em uma cabana com um Normando charlatão?

Ele riu.

— Sim, além disso.

— O medo é uma perda de tempo.

— Mas certamente teme a algo.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— O que tenho que temer?

— Bestas selvagens. A escuridão. — Ele fez uma pausa, e em seguida adicionou. — Fome.

Ela grunhiu.

— Não se preocupe, Normando. Não deixarei que morramos de fome. — Ela sorriu travessamente na escuridão. — Embora a você não viria mal perder algumas gordurinhas na cintura.

— Gordurinhas? — ele disse abruptamente. — Sou todo músculo, moça malvada, e sabe.

— Então, como é que consegui te superar no porão?

A risada de Gaara pareceu esquentar o quarto.

— Foi um plano inteligente, pequena zorra.

Ela franziu o cenho, querendo estar irritada, mas secretamente agradada pela adulação dele, que, por uma vez, parecia genuíno.

— Onde aprendeu esses truques?

— Tratando com homens tarados — ela disse secamente.

— Ah.

Logo que ela disse as palavras, ela as lamentou, porque sua resposta brusca silenciou Gaara. E tanto como ela proclamava desprezar a esse homem, conversar com ele não era desagradável. Era um homem de certa inteligência, embora a maior parte dessa inteligência fosse desperdiçado em adulações sedutoras.

Durante o jantar, lhe pareceu uma pessoa educada, muito viajada, e de algum jeito interessante. E em uma noite fria e solitária como essa, uma conversa estimulante era bem-vinda.

Então logo depois de um prolongado silêncio, deu a ele uma resposta mais gentil.

— Minha irmã e eu sempre combatemos com homens de maior tamanho e força. Aprendemos a confiar em nossas mentes e nossos músculos.

Quando ele não respondeu ao princípio, o primeiro que ela suspeitou foi que ele poderia haver adormecido. Finalmente, lhe deu uma resposta cortês.

— Se seus músculos são capazes da metade de sua mente, minha lady, deve ser um inimigo a ter em conta.

Ela estava agradecida pela escuridão, porque seu elogio a fez ruborizar. Certamente só era outra das adulações falsas do Normando. Avermelhada, ela sentiu que o silêncio se fazia denso novamente, e ela procurou palavras para preenchê-lo Finalmente ela reticentemente disse:

— Esse truque com seu ombro... foi ... foi... foi engenhoso também.

Sua risada aliviou a tensão.

— Isso... foi uma inspiração nascida do desespero. A queda foi acidental.

Ela sorriu. O pobre tolo provavelmente havia se machucado. O silêncio desceu novamente, e ela esteve segura de que desta vez seu cativo havia adormecido. Enquanto a noite fazia notar sua presença, e lentamente apareceram às estrelas, e os pensamentos de Ino começaram a viajar para Haruno.

Sakura teria recebido a nota a tempo? Serviria para retardar a consumação? Ou a pobre Hinata agora estaria sofrendo na cama matrimonial?

— Está inquieta — Gaara murmurou, assustando-a.

— Possivelmente porque alguém contínua me despertando.

— O que te preocupa?

Como tinha adivinhado que ela estava preocupada e por que ela devia revelar seus mais secretos pensamentos a seu inimigo, não podia compreendê-lo. Mas a verdade pareceu deslizar-se de sua língua tão facilmente como a manteiga sobre uma faca quente.

— Se ele a machucar... Se ele a danificar... De maneira nenhuma...

— Sasuke? Por Deus! Minha lady, ele não é um violador de mulheres. Sim, ele tem uma reputação temível como guerreiro, mas todas as mulheres asseguram que é o mais gentil dos amantes.

— Todas as mulheres? — Sua boca se abriu. — Então minha irmã se casou com um sátiro?

— Não. — ele rapidamente replicou. — Longe disso. Por Deus! Sasuke não teve a metade das mulheres que eu tive.

Ino fechou seus olhos.

— Ah. Então você é o sátiro.

— Não. Só quis dizer...

— E quantas mulheres tiveste? Tens a conta?

— Maldição! Não se trata de mim. Mas sim de Sasuke — Ele suspirou exasperado enquanto tentava sair da armadilha em que ele mesmo tinha entrado. — Ele é um bom homem, é melhor homem do que eu sou. E é um homem de palavra. Jurou-te ontem à noite que não possuiria a sua irmã contra sua vontade. E não o fará.

Ino desejou poder acreditar nisso.

— Juro-o pela honra de cavalheiro. — ele adicionou. — Não será forçada a fazer nada.

Com essa frase, Ino rodou sobre um lado e se tapou com a manta até seus ombros. Mas não era o temor por Hinata o que a mantinha acordada agora. Era a imagem de Gaara contando as mulheres com as quais se havia deitado e o ultrajante fato de que a ela não deveria se importar.

Finalmente, enquanto as criaturas da noite lentamente emergiram, os ratos correram pela cabana, as corujas gritando para fora das portinhas, um solitário lobo uivando na distância, ela pôs a adaga ao lado de sua cabeça, dormindo com uma mão sobre a manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey girls! Sorry a demora, muita maldade da minha parte, mas se vocês souberem como anda a minha vida. Loucura total! Estou quase tendo um ataque, ando uma pilha de nervos e sem tempo para nada. Graças a Deus minhas férias chegam agora, na semana que vem. Isso é bom por que terei tempo para atualizar Carmim, Sala Vazia e deixar capítulos (se deus quiser ao menos todos de Despedida de Solteiro e Donzela Feroz) prontos das adaptações.<p>

E então, o que acharam deste capítulo? Engraçado, como sempre. Mas a mensagem não voltou e, como muitos de vocês viram em Donzela Guerreira, não há de chegar nunca. Por que o fato de Gaara ter sido sequestrado por uma mulher para Sasuke, é muito engraçado. E ele simplesmente deixou a cargo que eles se virassem.

Enfim, a Ino já se incomodou com "as mulheres da vida do Gaara", e rolou um clima lá em cima. Mas não achem que as coisas serão fáceis, eles ainda darão e terão muito trabalho.

Amei cada uma das reviews e, como de praxe, as anônimas responderei por aqui e as outras por MP:

**yukiyuri:** Ih, eu também quero um Gaara destes para mim, comofas? rs Sim, flor, o Sasuke se casou com a Sakura, a história é uma triologia, e este é o segundo livro. O primeiro é Donzela Guerreira (que tá no meu perfil) que conta exatamente a história do Sasuke com a Sakura. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beeijos.

**Itachi:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, o que achou deste? Beeijos.

**otina:** Sabe que eu acho que Diabinha é o melhor apelido até hoje inventado pra Ino? É tão... Ino. oaksoaksaoks Beeijos.

**Ino:** O Gaara, meio que literalmente, gosta de levar tudo por trás! A Ino fala uma coisa e ele já faz a indireta. rs Adoro, me divirto demais adaptando essa história para vocês. rs Beeijos.

**Temari:** Hey flor, e então? Leu a outra história? O que achou? Beeijos.

**sabaku liz:** Realmente, o Gaara tá complicado de lidar! Ele acha que tá tudo na boa, não entendeu que a Ino é o perigo em pessoa. Acho que neste capítulo ele começou a tomar consciência, não acha? Beeijos.

**parker:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando, também acho essa história totalmente GaaIno. rs Beeijos.

**Luu:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, flor. O que achou deste? Beeijos.

**Lara R: **O Gaara tá doido tentando seduzir a Ino, tadinho, criança iludida! rs Fico feliz que esteja gostando, acho que a Ino tá começando a ceder... talvez. Só talvez. rs Beeijos.

**bm: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, o que achou desse? Beeijos.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	4. Capítulo 4

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Gaara despertou nas tranquilas horas antes do amanhecer com o som da respiração de Ino que não era exatamente um ronco ou um tremor, mas algo entre esses dois. O quarto estava escuro e frio. Seu coração de cavalheiro teve piedade da tremente donzela. Curvando sua cabeça para frente, apanhou a beirada de sua manta com seus dentes e, centímetro por centímetro, que a levantou com tão má sorte que caiu em cima dela. Houve um grunhido, ela deu a volta, e seguiu dormindo.

Enquanto isso, ele ficou quieto e se estremeceu, perguntando-se o que traria esse novo dia. Estava seguro que se Sasuke interceptava a nota de Ino, ele pensaria que era uma boa brincadeira que Gaara estivesse à mercê da moça. Sasuke não se apuraria a cavalgar para resgatá-lo, e Gaara poderia permanecer nesse miserável estado por dias. O que, dado a beleza de sua sequestradora, poderia não ser uma coisa terrível.

Mas estavam muito mal providos para permanecer ali por um longo tempo. Ela não havia trazido comida, e sua única arma de caça era sua adaga. Gaara tinha moedas, mas não seriam muito úteis no bosque selvagem.

Ela reconsideraria suas demandas? Poderia convencê-la que Sasuke nunca concordaria com seus pedidos? Não era que Sasuke fosse irracional, ele era decidido e um líder sábio que defenderia os melhores interesses de Haruno.

Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, Gaara já a teria comendo em sua mão com apenas uma piscada de olho. Mas esta moça era um desafio. Não era um pimpolho que floresceria com um só toque de seus dedos.

Ino era mais uma flor selvagem da Escócia, bela e chamativa para olhá-la, mas com traiçoeiros espinhos.

Apesar do frio, Gaara voltou a dormir, sonhando que procurava uma valiosa flor em um vasto campo de pálidas margaridas. Ele despertou várias horas mais tarde quando a porta se fechou. Era Ino, voltando de fora. Devia ter ido responder ao chamado da natureza, algo que ele teria que fazer logo.

A luz do sol se filtrava pela flora do bosque agora, e pelos buracos do teto dando ao quarto um tom dourado. Emergindo na luz, vestida com seu vestido cor açafrão pálido, a beleza escocesa luzia tão magnífica como Apolo. Ela se aproximou, e ele notou que tinha algo em suas mãos.

— Bom dia — ele murmurou, tratando de ajustar seus olhos à luz do dia.

— Encontrei morangos — ela disse. — Necessitarás de suas forças para caminhar.

Isso o despertou completamente.

— Chegaram?

— Não. Mas o farão. Logo.

— Hm. — Ele desejou ter o otimismo dela.

— Abre a boca. — ela disse, aproximando suas mãos. A atrativa fragrância de fruta amadurecida fez água em sua boca.

Eram deliciosas. Enquanto ela deixava cair cada um dos morangos em sua boca como uma concubina de um príncipe árabe, levou toda força de vontade de Gaara para resistir a lamber o suco de seus dedos.

— Sakura deverá chegar no meio da amanhã — ela predisse.

Gaara pensava que não. Quando Sasuke seduzia a uma mulher, e Gaara estava seguro que o tinha feito, ela ficava em sua cama por horas. Ino pôs outro morango entre seus lábios, e ele maldosamente mordiscou a ponta de seu dedo, ganhando uma reprovação. Enquanto comia a fruta, de repente notou que sua manta estava de volta. Ela a devia haver devolvido antes de sair. Ele sorriu. Pequena Diabinha, não era tão desumana como pretendia ser.

Quando lhe ofereceu outro morango, ele o rechaçou.

— Come o resto. Deve estar morta de fome.

Ela não perdeu o tempo, e devorou as frutas com vontade.

— Me permita te perguntar algo, minha lady. — Agora que sua fome estava momentaneamente saciada, possivelmente entraria em razão. — Se ganhas, se obtiver que este matrimônio seja anulado, que esperas ganhar com isso? Depois de tudo, esta aliança foi ordenada pelo rei de seu povo.

Ela chupou o suco de seu polegar.

— Não acredito que minha irmã menor tenha que ser uma peça no jogo do Rei.

— Não é um jogo. É uma união verdadeira. Os normandos e os escoceses são aliados, sabe.

— Sim, mas não é o lugar de Hinata ser a sacrificada. Ela é muito jovem e muito...

— Espera. — Gaara pestanejou. — Hinata. Disse Hinata?

— Sim, minha irmã.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas Hinata não se casou com Sasuke.

— O que? — Seus olhos se alargaram.

— Não se casou com ele.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ela não se casou com Sasuke.

A compreensão finalmente se refletiu nos olhos de Ino, e lhe deu um empurrão.

— Por que não me disse isso? Me permitiu te sequestrar por nada?

— Permiti-te?

— Então Hinata está sã e salva. E Sasuke não é o administrador de Haruno.

— Não exatamente.

— O que quer dizer com não exatamente?

— Sasuke é o administrador. — Protegeu-se de outro possível empurrão. — Sakura casou-se com ele.

— O que?

— Sakura se disfarçou com a roupa de Hinata e se casou com Sasuke.

Uma curiosa progressão de expressões se viram no rosto dela, primeiro de choque, logo depois de ultraje, e logo de irritação.

— Ela planejou isto desde o começo. Embebedou-me de propósito e...

— Não está agradada?

— Não. Não estou agradada!

— Mas Hinata foi salva do casamento com Sasuke.

— Supunha-se que era eu quem ia casar-se com o bastardo — ela replicou.

— Você? — Ele estalou em risadas, o que foi um grave erro.

Fogo saiu dos olhos de Ino, e ela extraiu sua adaga, brandindo-a ante seus olhos.

— Sim, eu. O que te passa?

— Nada — ele disse, fazendo uma vã tentativa de controlar sua risada. — Só que...

— Só que? — ela murmurou entre dentes.

Ele poderia havê-la adulado lhe dizendo que ela era muito bela e doce para desperdiçar sua vida com Sasuke. Ele deveria fazê-lo, considerando que ela sustentava uma espada muito perto de seu queixo. Mas Ino era inteligente. Ela captaria sua mentira em um instante. Ele teria que lhe dizer a verdade, ou ao menos uma versão diplomática da verdade.

— Sasuke gosta das mulheres mais... maleáveis. De pouco caráter.

— Hm.

— Nenhum de vocês dois estaria contente nesse matrimônio.

— Não é necessário estar contente. Estou segura que Sakura não o estará. — Ela correu sua arma e retrocedeu novamente. — E se Sasuke acredita por um momento que ela tem pouco caráter...

Gaara franziu o cenho. A última vez ele tinha visto Sasuke e Sakura juntos eles estavam discutindo sobre as defesas do castelo. Possivelmente Ino tinha razão. Possivelmente teriam um matrimônio infeliz. Mas ele não acreditava que fosse assim. Não levaria muito para que essa faísca de rivalidade se convertesse em um fogo passional.

De repente ele se deu conta de que com Hinata a salvo, Ino já não necessitava um refém.

— Isto significa que podemos voltar?

— Voltar? Não. Ainda quero o matrimônio anulado.

— Mas por que? — Gaara estava começando a ver por que o Rei Yondaime tinha enviado os Cavalheiros de Uchiha para tomar controle da fortaleza. Ele duvidava que três irmãs rivais pudessem parar de discutir pelo tempo suficiente para decidir o modo em que devia baixar o portão de grades.

— Porque eu planejava me casar com ele. — Ino disse triste. —Supunha-se que devia ser meu sacrifício.

— Sacrifício. — Gaara sacudiu a cabeça. — De onde nós viemos, Sasuke Uchiha é considerado um prêmio, um troféu.

— Talvez para a filha tola de um granjeiro.

Ele sorriu e estreitou seus olhos:

— Oh não. — ele disse. — Já vejo o que passa. Você secretamente se apaixonou por Sasuke e o queria para você.

Ela mostrou sua mortificação.

— Está louco. Por que ia casar-me... voluntariamente com um ... Com um...

— Normando?

Ela estremeceu novamente.

— Me diga, minha lady, por que odeia tanto aos Normandos?

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Não estaremos aqui o tempo suficiente para te dar a lista das razões.

— É cruel moça — ele disse, estalando sua língua. — Muito bem, só me diga três coisas que odeia nos Normandos.

Ela suspirou.

— Os Normandos são suaves e gentis. São malcriados. — Seus olhos brilharam com maldade. — E não têm bolas.

Ino esperou que isso apagasse o sorriso do normando. Mas ela se enganou. Ele sorriu.

— Sim? E a quantos Normandos conheceste?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Sua reputação te precede.

— Realmente nunca conheceste a um Normando, então. — Seus olhos brilharam divertidos. — Bom, antes de mim.

— Qual é seu ponto?

— Sabe que os normandos conquistaram aos saxões?

Ela enrugou mais sua testa.

— E que seu Rei Yondaime chamou os Normandos para brigar em defesa dos escoceses?

Ela ferveu de raiva.

— Oh, sim! — ele continuou — Somos conhecidos por nossos...

— Cães perfumados. — ela disse bruscamente.

— O que? — Depois de um silêncio de surpresa, ele riu, e embora ria dela, o som fez que a escura cabana parecesse mais iluminada.

— Sei tudo a respeito dos Normandos — ela murmurou teimosamente. Ela tinha ouvido histórias contadas por viajantes escoceses, que afirmavam que os Normandos eram tão delicados que não podiam deixar-se crescer uma barba, que só comiam alimentos leves, e que perfumavam todos desde seus travesseiros até seus animais. Isso não era difícil acreditar, observando as maneiras sedutoras de Gaara.

Uma vez que a risada dele diminuiu, o sorriso que lhe deu era gentil.

— Ah, minha lady, sabe pouco dos Normandos, e não sabe nada sobre mim.

Seu sorriso era encantado. Ela levantou seu queixo à defensiva.

— Sei que é arrogante e vaidoso e, oh, sim, um sátiro — ela disse, lhe recordando sua fanfarronada.

Ele se estremeceu.

— Realmente não sou um sátiro. Mas não lhe tirarei essa fantasia, meu doce. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Nesse momento, entretanto, temo que tenho necessidades mais urgentes.

Ela dobrou seus braços em atitude de desafio. Ela não estava disposta a cair presa de uma de suas mutretas novamente.

— Não me diga?

— Uma necessidade mais urgente... — ele disse, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

Ela o olhou fixamente, esperando.

— Maldição, moça — ele murmurou. — Preciso urinar.

Ela descruzou seus braços, e sentiu suas bochechas ruborizar-se.

— É obvio.

Aqui havia outra coisa que ela não tinha considerado quando se converteu em uma sequestradora. Ela esperava tê-lo preso até que Sakura chegasse. E não lhe tinha ocorrido que deveria ser responsável por suas necessidades humanas. O que faria agora?

Como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ele disse:

— Pode me trazer um urinol, mas já que ataste minhas mãos, necessitarei... — Lhe deu uma piscada de olho. — Ajuda.

Para a irritação de Ino, sua cara ficou mais vermelha. Não era que ela nunca tinha visto um homem nu. Por Deus! Ela virtualmente vivia na armeria, onde os homens andavam em diferentes graus de nudez. Mas a idéia desse estranho nu, esse Normando.

— Talvez — ela ameaçou — deixarei-te urinar em si mesmo.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Suponho que pode. Mas tremo ao pensar em que castigo te imporá Sasuke se tratas a seu cavalheiro favorito tão cruelmente.

— Não terá essa tarefa. Já não será o administrador.

— Hm. Se você o diz.

Os lábios de Ino se retorceram com desgosto. Era outra coisa que ela não havia antecipado em um refém? Ter que escutar suas opiniões.

— Sakura virá. E o matrimônio será anulado.

— Preciso urinar — ele disse secamente.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar como se ele intencionalmente tivesse planejado essa inconveniência. Mas ela sabia que não era assim. Inspirando, ela extraiu sua adaga.

— Vê esse buraco no arca?

Perplexo, ele disse cautamente:

— Sim.

Com um movimento veloz de sua mão, ela lançou a adaga através do ar para cravá-la no centro exato do buraco. Em seguida ela olhou para avaliar sua reação.

Ele assobiou.

— Impressionante.

Ela recuperou a arma.

— Posso apanhar assim a um coelho a cinco jardas — lhe disse. — Você não estará assim tão longe, e nunca estará fora de minha vista.

Soltou-lhe suas mãos, permitindo que ele desatasse seus próprios tornozelos enquanto ela colocava sua adaga na mão. Em seguida ela o fez caminhar lentamente para fora da cabana. Ela ficou duas jardas atrás enquanto ele se dava volta para desatar suas calças.

O que a fez ruborizar não foi o ruído da urina golpeando contra o chão. Nem o fato que um Normando urinasse sobre chão escocês. O que fez ruborizar suas bochechas foi à visão de uma pequena porção de seu traseiro firme e musculoso, e uma breve visão de seu pênis aninhado em um arbusto de pêlo escuro enquanto ele se ajustava às calças novamente. E o que verdadeiramente a inquietou foi o fato que essa imagem proibida fez que seu coração se acelerasse.

Nervosa, fez-o voltar para a cabana na ponta de adaga.

— Estou agradecido, minha lady — ele disse com um sorriso sardônico enquanto passavam pela porta. — Estou seguro que Sasuke será piedoso com você por sua bondade.

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto fez Gaara se sentar no chão para atar suas mãos em suas costas, e em seguida amarrou um tornozelo à base do poste da cama para que ele não pudesse afastar-se muito.

— Possivelmente se encontrar algo mais para eu comer — ele sugeriu — Sasuke seria ainda mais piedoso.

Não lhe disse que isso era exatamente o que ela tinha planejado. Não gostava de sua manipulação. E realmente tampouco lhe agradava a possibilidade de que ele pudesse ter razão, que Sasuke não pagaria o resgate depois de tudo. Esse homem malvado tinha plantado sementes de dúvidas em sua mente, e agora não podia apagar a suspeita de que poderiam estar sentenciados a estar confinada a essa choça por mais tempo que ela tinha antecipado. Pior ainda, Sakura poderia ver-se forçada a contar para Sasuke onde estavam, e ele viria em pessoa por ela.

Semelhantes pensamentos desalentadores a fizeram sair da cabana ao terreno semeado a cinquenta jardas, onde ela se agachou com adaga na mão, esperando que um coelho aparecesse.

No que se referia a Sasuke, ela era traidora do rei. E agora ela havia complicado as coisas retendo como refém a um de seus homens. Se as coisas não saíam como ela as tinha planejado, se Sakura se negasse a anular o matrimônio, o que era provável, considerando que ela se sacrificou por Hinata, então Ino seria julgada como responsável por suas maldades. E uma dessas maldades era a traição.

Apesar de seus dedos trementes, Ino conseguiu caçar um animal para o café da manhã em uma hora. No relativo a coelhos, ela era a melhor guerreira em Haruno. E agora, ela pensou ao menos um de seus problemas estava resolvido. Na cabana, enquanto Gaara a olhava de seu lugar no chão, ela fez um fogo na lareira e esfolava e limpava o coelho. Logo o aroma de carne assada encheu o quarto, e seu estômago começou a grunhir.

Enquanto ela punha o coelho sobre o fogo, ela refletiu novamente sobre as opções em relação a Gaara, a Sasuke e ao rei. Ainda se o pior acontecesse, se Sakura se negasse à anulação e Sasuke seguia sendo o administrador da fortaleza, certamente ele não faria algo tão precipitado como executar a irmã de sua esposa.

Por Cristo! Ela tinha estado ébria. Isso era óbvio. E ela tinha feito o que tinha feito em defesa de sua irmã, não em desafio ao rei. Certamente alguém com um pouco de cérebro...

— Me desculpe.

Ela olhou brevemente a Gaara. Tinha o cenho franzido.

— O coelho — ele disse. — Está muito perto do fogo.

Ele tinha razão. Distraída ela tinha deixado que a rama caísse muito baixo. Ela a levantou novamente. Ainda olhando fixamente as chamas, ela murmurou:

— Na outra noite, a noite que entrei na habitação, sabe, eu estava ébria.

— Oh, sim, verdadeiramente ébria.

— Tão ébria que não deveria ser considerada responsável por minhas ações. — Ante seu silêncio, ela levantou seu olhar.

Um lento e calculado sorriso apareceu em sua cara.

— Isso depende. — Em seguida ele olhou o fogo. — Cuidado!

Ela tirou o coelho para fora das brasas. Tinha uma queimadura negra de um lado, nada mais. A gordura gotejou sobre o fogo.

— Você não me executaria.

Gaara observou a impressionante guerreira escocesa, fascinado com a curiosa mistura de força e vulnerabilidade. Ela não tinha feito uma pergunta. Ela tinha feito uma afirmação. Mas claramente estava cheia de incerteza.

Ela o fez duvidar. Ele tinha feito algumas ameaça horríveis na noite que a tinha apanhado, ameaça a respeito de açoitá-la e de enforcá-la por traição. Era tentador aliviar seus medos, confessar que tinha falado no calor do momento, lhe fazer saber que ele era qualquer coisa menos brutal no que se referia às mulheres.

Entretanto serviria melhor a seus propósitos, considerando que nesse momento estava a sua mercê, lhe fazer acreditar ele era capaz de algo.

— Deveria ser executada — ele disse — Se te negar a cumprir a vontade do rei.

— Mas você não me enforcaria.

Gaara não respondeu, cativado pela visão de seu belo perfil contra o fogo crepitante.

— Faria-o? — ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com olhos que se assemelhavam a safiras.

Com cada fibra de seu ser, ele desejou gritar _NÃO_ e acalmar sua ansiedade. Mas a incerteza dela era a melhor arma de negociação que possuía.

— Eu teria que avaliar a evidência — ele disse. — Considerar as circunstâncias. Tomar em conta seu nível de arrependimento. Calcular se és uma futura ameaça. — E ele adicionou — E depende muito da maneira em que me trate aqui.

Ela pareceu confundida com sua resposta. Gaara suspeitava que não lhe importava ser gentil com um Normando. Mas agora seu próprio destino dependia disso.

— Não te tratei tão mal — ela disse em sua defesa. — Não te machuquei. Te cedi a cama enquanto eu dormi no chão. Deixei-te sair para urinar. E te estou cozinhado o café da manhã.

— Queimando o café da manhã — ele corrigiu enquanto uma fumaça cinza se elevava da lareira.

— O que?

— Queimando o café da manhã. Prendeu fogo no coelho.

Ela voltou-se a tempo para ver que o pau que sustentava a presa se quebrava em dois e o coelho caía sobre as brasas, pegando fogo.

— Merda!

Antes que ele pudesse gritar uma advertência, ela tirou o coelho incendiado. Em seu apuro de desprender-se dessa coisa quente, atirou-o ao chão, e em seguida apagou a chamas com uma das mantas.

O animal estava completamente queimado. Ainda assim, quando se esfriou, Ino levantou a coisa e arrancou um pedaço de carne incinerada, e ofereceu a ele um bocado. Ele não estava seguro se devia estar agradecido. Depois de tudo, quase não era algo comestível. Mas ele era um cavalheiro. A cortesia lhe impedia de dizer isso a ela, e mordeu um pedaço com seus dentes, embora queimado exteriormente, o interior era tenro quase cru.

— Mm. — Mas Gaara temia que sua cara revelasse a verdade, pois enquanto mastigava a carne não pôde suprimir um estremecimento de desgosto.

Ela grunhiu e mordeu um pedaço de carne, e embora tentasse mostrar que estava perfeitamente deliciosa, ela, também, engasgou-se com a carne.

— Suponho que pode fazê-lo melhor. — Sua voz continha sarcasmo.

Ele sorriu. De todas as características absurdas com as que ela havia descrito os normandos, ela tinha omitido uma que era verdadeira.

— Não sabe? Os Normandos são os melhores cozinheiros do mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino, deixa o Gaara ir mijar poh! oaksoaksoaksoaksa<p>

Adoro esse capítulo, as coisas estão começando a acontecer. Bom, minhas férias acabam na terça e no capítulo passado eu disse que usaria minhas férias para adiantar capítulos. Bom, bom. Não foi exatamente como eu tinha planejado, já que viajei e o pouco tempo que tive livre estava me matando escrevendo a GaaHina do desafio da Fran (Aliás, quem quiser dar uma lida, o nome é Pedra Granada *-*). Mããããããs, não se preocupem!

Audácia (SasuSaku) está com os três próximos capítulos prontos (e é a fic mais tensa para adaptar por causa de seus capítulos gigantes), Despedida de Solteiro (SasuHina) está pela metade, e eu sei que consigo deixar todos os seus capítulos prontos até amanhã. Então, não ficará tão complicado assim para postar e, tecnicamente, será bem mais tranquilo.

Sei que sumi e me sinto muito culpada, mas prometo que não acontecerá novamente. Amei cada uma das reviews, mas gostaria de saber onde vocês estão! Oo Como de praxe, as anônimas responderei por aqui e as outras por MP:

**yukiyuri: **Sim, o Gaara tá cheio de amor pra dar enquanto a Ino tá soltando fogo pelas ventas. Tadinha. Eu acho diabinha a cara da Ino, sabe? E quanto a sua fic, qual o link ou o nome? Beeijos.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	5. Capítulo 5

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Ino o olhou com tal cepticismo que ele riu muito forte.

— Vamos. Acreditastes que perfumávamos aos cães, que dormíamos em lençóis de seda, e não acreditas que possamos cozinhar?

— Seria uma característica rara — ela admitiu em um murmúrio.

— Farei um trato com você. Como você gosta de caçar, você trará a presa, e eu a assarei corretamente.

Ela olhou brevemente a carne queimada em sua mão, considerando sua oferta.

— Não é um truque?

— Estou tão faminto como você.

Depois de um momento, ela limpou suas mãos.

— Muito bem. — Ela se voltou para sair, fez uma pausa, e voltou a dar a volta para sacudir um dedo em advertência a ele. — Quero que saiba isto. Estarei escutando. Se alguém chegar, saberei. Não terá tempo de choramingar a alguém dizendo que te estou maltratando.

— Choramingar? Eu não choramingo.

Ela curvou uma sobrancelha mostrando descrença, e girou para ir.

— Oh — ele disse — Necessitarei um pouco de cebola selvagem para cozinhar.

Ela se deteve abruptamente.

— E acredito que podes encontrá-la.

Ela ficou rígida.

— Você gostaria de uma panela de ouro para cozinhar?

Ele ignorou seu sarcasmo.

— E se de casualidade ver hortelã?

Ela falou sobre seu ombro.

— É melhor que o prato valha tudo isto.

Ele sorriu. Ela se surpreenderia com o que um Normando poderia fazer com umas poucas ervas. Depois de tudo, cruzando as terras selvagens da Inglaterra e França, brigando uma guerra, e tendo muito poucos mantimentos, tinha aprendido a ser criativo.

Enquanto Ino golpeava a porta atrás de si, Gaara, pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado, realmente teve esperanças de que seu resgate não demoraria muito em acontecer. Ela esteve fora por uma hora, nesse tempo Gaara se entreteve primeiro estudando toda a cabana até ter memorizado cada buraco e cada vão, e em seguida cantarolando as baladas que um escudeiro de Sasuke, Jiraya, freqüentemente cantava durante os jantares quando uma curiosa sensação o invadiu e deixou de cantar.

Silenciosamente examinando o quarto, pôde ver que nada tinha mudado, entretanto uma espécie de inquietante estado de alerta o dominou, uma sensação de que algo estava diferente. Estranho como parecia, estava quase convencido que um buraco se moveu ou que uma aranha de repente tinha desaparecido de seu rincão. Por um momento fugaz, perguntou-se si o lugar estava sendo espreitado por um espírito.

Enquanto o ar ao redor dele pareceu tencionar-se espectador, acreditou ver algo passando por uma abertura da portinha. Mas quando acomodou sua cabeça para olhar melhor, já se tinha ido. Teve o súbito medo que um lobo podia estar espreitando lá fora, procurando a entrada da choça, que Ino poderia estar em perigo aí fora. Silenciosamente retorceu suas ataduras, mentalmente amaldiçoando a moça por deixá-lo tão indefeso.

Mas estudando a estreita abertura de luz, esperando que essa coisa que estava lá fora passasse novamente, nunca detectou a figura que misteriosamente se materializou dentro da cabana. Quando finalmente olhou para a lareira, ofegou atônito e se arrastou para trás, chocando-se com a cama.

— Jesus!

Como o homem tinha chegado a estar dentro da cabana não sabia. Tinha aparecido como por arte de magia. E agora Gaara soube como o ladrão tinha obtido seu nome.

_A Sombra._

Era magro e não muito alto, vestido de negro dos pés a cabeça, até suas mãos tinham luvas de couro pretas. Sua cabeça estava coberta por uma mascara de tecido que, deixava uma única pequena abertura para respirar e dois pequenos buracos para ver. Não brandia nenhuma arma, mas era possível que levasse algo no forro de sua bolsa. Embora Gaara podia estar atônito, ele não tinha medo do intruso. De todos os contos terríveis que Ino tinha contado sobre o notório bandido, em nenhum deles ninguém tinha resultado mortalmente ferido. E embora _A Sombra_ havia se introduzido na cabana com uma destreza sobrenatural, ele era claramente humano.

Quando o coração de Gaara se acalmou, ele perguntou:

— O que quer?

_A Sombra_ o ignorou, e estudava o interior da choça, como Gaara fizera na última hora. Por isso ele usou esse momento para estudar a seu inimigo.

O homem se moveu sem fazer ruído. Suas botas deviam ter sido feitas de um couro muito leve, porque seus passos eram tão fluídos como os de um gato. Como um bem treinado guerreiro, manteve seus braços levemente para cima e longe de seu corpo, preparado para reagir ou para mover-se em qualquer direção em uma fração de segundo.

_A Sombra_ se voltou para fogo aceso, pôs sua bolsa preta ao lado da lareira. Ele se agachou ao lado do banco de três pés, observando o coelho queimado, em seguida levantou algo do chão, um só cabelo. De Ino.

Dando-se volta e erguendo-se em um só movimento ágil, sustentou o cabelo mostrando-o a Gaara. Para proteger Ino, Gaara disse:

— Ela se foi. Não voltará antes do entardecer.

Satisfeito, _A Sombra_ deixou cair o cabelo. Logo não perdeu mais tempo, aproximou-se para descobrir a bolsinha com moedas que Gaara tinha atada a seu quadril, as que ele tinha ganhado em um jogo de cartas com Lorde Tourhu. Mas _A Sombra_ aparentemente não tinha visto que uma das pernas de Gaara estava livre. Logo que o ladrão começou a puxar a bolsinha de couro, Gaara estirou sua perna para lhe dar uma rasteira.

O que aconteceu depois disso Gaara só podia recordá-lo vagamente. De algum jeito _A Sombra_ saltou sobre sua perna, e em seguida agarrou o tornozelo de Gaara, dando a sua perna um violento puxão que o fez cair instantaneamente sobre seu estômago. Enquanto plantava um pé sobre as costas de Gaara para segurá-lo ali, Gaara gritou, o joelho de sua perna atada tinha ficado esmagada.

Em seguida, para seu assombro, enquanto ele amaldiçoava pela dor, _A Sombra_ se inclinou e lhe indicou que fizesse silêncio levando um dedo aos lábios.

— Muito bem — Gaara disse rendendo-se. — Muito bem.

O tenente foi dando a volta, liberando à perna esmagada. Enquanto Gaara exalou aliviado, _A Sombra_ extraiu uma pequena faca de seu saco e cortou a bolsinha com moedas. Talvez fosse melhor que Gaara não tivesse conseguido superar ao ladrão. Essa faca era extremamente afiada.

Gaara teria jurado que _A Sombra_ lhe piscou o olho antes de guardar a bolsinha em seu saco. Em seguida, com um hábil movimento de sua mão, ele enviou a pequena faca voando através da cabana. Gaara seguiu o percurso da faca até que este se cravou na madeira da portinha. Para o momento em que Gaara voltou a olhar, o bandido tinha desaparecido novamente. Só uma sutil piscada da luz no quarto, e uma rápida mudança nas sombras refletida no chão, fez-o dar-se conta que de algum jeito o homem devia ter escapado através de um buraco no teto.

Por vários minutos, tudo o que Gaara pôde fazer foi olhar com assombro. Escutando as histórias de Ino sobre a elusiva _Sombra_, ele tinha acreditado que era um exagero. Mas agora ele tinha sido testemunha de quão ardiloso o ladrão era. Não era de estranhar que ele nunca tinha sido apanhado.

Mas a odisséia ainda não tinha terminado. Ino ainda estava fora. Se _A Sombra_ a encontrasse? Jesus, não queria nem imaginar o que o vilão poderia fazer, tinha que se confrontar com a intrépida escocesa. Nem nas coisas temerárias que Ino poderia fazer para colocar em perigo a si mesma.

Gaara puxou suas ataduras com renovada determinação. Mas não importava quanto retorcesse suas mãos, quão único conseguiu foi raspar a pele. No momento em que ouviu o ruído na porta, sua frente gotejava suor. A porta se abriu para revelar a Ino, sã, graças a Deus, um coelho pendurava de um ombro e um montão de ervas em uma mão.

— Mãe de Deus, está bem? — ele disse, ofegando com alívio. — Viu-o? Ainda está lá fora?

— Quem?

— _A Sombra._

— _A Sombra_?

— Sim. Recém esteve aqui.

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Sim? — Ela fechou a porta com seu quadril.

— Esteve aqui! Me roubou as moedas. Se me liberar, talvez possa apanhá-lo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Maldição, moça. É verdade! Solte-me antes que escape.

Deu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice e se moveu tranqüilamente para a fogueira. Frustrado, ele disse:

— Não me acredita.

— Correto.

— Então, como explica isso? — Assinalou com seu queixo a bolsa que o ladrão havia esquecido.

Ela seguiu seu olhar, franzindo o cenho ante a bolsa de tecido preto. Lentamente, ela pôs as ervas em um pote.

— De onde veio isto?

Ele grunhiu.

— Te acabo de dizer.

— A Sombra? — Ela o olhou brevemente. — Portanto...

— Sim!

— Está seguro que era ele?

Ele suspirou.

— Todo vestido de negro? Magro? Rápido como um relâmpago?

Finalmente, para seu grande alívio, Ino pareceu lhe acreditar. Ela assentiu, extraindo sua adaga.

— Bem moça. Liberte-me. — Torceu as mãos para lhe dar acesso às cordas. — Fica na cabana. — ele ordenou. — Ele não virá para te buscar aqui. Se eu não voltar...

Mas Ino não parecia estar escutando. Nem sequer se tinha movido de lugar. Ele grunhiu. O que acontecia a cabeça dessa mulher? Ainda empunhava a adaga em sua mão, mas não parecia apurada por ir cortar suas ataduras.

— Rogo-lhe isso, moça. Estamos perdendo tempo. A esta altura, ele provavelmente esteja na metade do caminho...

Ela olhou fixamente para a porta, seus olhos se estreitaram. De repente ele soube exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Maldição. Não podia ser...

— Espera! — Ele se sentiu um cavalheiro que descobre que seu cavalo está avançando direto para um precipício. — Espera!

— Em que direção se foi? — ela demandou, apertando seus dedos ao redor do cabo da arma.

— Oh, não. Não vai aí fora sozinha...

— Em que direção?

Gaara fechou sua boca, recusando-se a responder. Maldição! Não a ajudaria a matar-se.

— Bem — ela disse. "Buscarei-o sozinha.

— Não! Espera!

— Não tenho tempo para isto, Normando. O tempo voa.

— Mas eu... — Ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. — Menti.

— O que?

Ele suspirou e olhou o chão.

— Menti — ele murmurou. — Não era _A Sombra_.

Ela vacilou, pesando suas palavras.

— Mentiu.

Ele assentiu.

— Mentiu? — Ela olhou brevemente a bolsa esquecida. — De quem é?

— Houve um ladrão — ele corrigiu — Mas ele... se foi faz uma hora . Eu esperava que...

O olhar dela lentamente expressou desdém.

— Sim?

Deus, como lhe doeu seu orgulho ao ser olhado dessa maneira, como se fosse um descarado. Mas sua dor era um pequeno preço a pagar pela segurança dela.

— Pensei... Acreditei...

— Esperava — ela terminou por ele — Que te ia soltar assim podia escapar. — Ela baixou sua adaga, e ele suspirou aliviado. — Como disse, Normando. — ela disse — Não te libertarei.

Ele grunhiu. Não gostava de fazer o papel de covarde. Por Deus! Ele era um Cavalheiro do Reino! E Sir Sabaku no Gaara era renomado por sua coragem. Tinha liderado o avanço na Batalha de Moray. Ele tinha ganhado incontáveis troféus em torneio por sua coragem. Não, não era um covarde mentiroso.

Ino suspirou, estranhamente decepcionada. Quase tinha começado a pensar que esse Normando era diferente, que podia possuir alguma grama de coragem. Mas não, havia provado ser tão matreiro como o resto de seus compatriotas. Bom era um covarde. Depois de tudo, os covardes eram melhores cativos, mais fáceis de dirigir que os heróis. Ainda assim, não podia evitar estar desgostosa.

Com uma careta desaprovadora, ela se agachou ao lado da bolsa que o bandido havia esquecido e afrouxou os fios. Ela devia ter-se dado conta que o normando estava mentindo. _A Sombra_ era escrupulosa e precavida. Não seria tão descuidada para esquecer-se de sua bolsa. De fato, a única evidência que alguém tinha da _A Sombra_ era uma faca preta que ele algumas vezes deixava cravada em uma parede depois de ter cometido um de seus crimes.

Ino abriu a bolsa. Dentro havia vários pacotes. Possivelmente o ladrão tinha deixado um pouco de valor. Ela desembrulhou um dos pacotes. Continha dois tipos de queijo. Outro pacote continha uma dúzia de bolachas de aveia. O terceiro pacote continha um pedaço de carne de porco. O ladrão inadvertidamente lhes havia provido um banquete.

— Talvez seu dinheiro esteve bem gasto depois de tudo — disse a Gaara — Há suficientes provisões aqui para outro dia pelo menos.

— Provisões? O que deixou?

— Comida.

— Pelo preço que paguei, é melhor que sejam ovos de ouro — ele ironizou. — Tinha seis xelins em minha bolsinha.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Xelins que ganhou de meu pai, sem dúvida.

Lorde Hiashi tinha uma debilidade pelo jogo. As pessoas de Higurashi tinham o hábito de secretamente entregar o dinheiro que ganhavam para suas filhas, para que fosse devolvido ao tesouro do castelo. Dessa maneira, as perdas frequentes do lorde não afetavam os cofres do castelo. Com os estranhos à situação era um tema diferente. Eles levavam os lucros, e algumas só para terminar sendo assaltados por _A Sombra_.

— Bem — ela disse, tirando todos os pacotes — Não vamos morrer de fome.

— Ocuparei-me do coelho se me soltar.

— Te soltar? Depois de que tentou escapar? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, não confio em você.

— Mas se te dou minha palavra?

— Sua palavra? A palavra de um mentiroso?

Sua mandíbula se esticou de vergonha, e ela quase sentiu pena dele, mas tinha sido ele quem tinha criado essa desconfiança.

— Deve me soltar — ele insistiu. — Deixou-me indefeso antes, à mercê de um ladrão. E se tivesse sido um assassino? E se ele tivesse decidido me matar?

Ela tragou em seco. Não era algo que ela tivesse considerado.

— Escuta, minha lady. É verdade te mentia antes — ele confessou — Mas não mais. Juro-o por minha honra como Cavalheiro de Uchiha.

Ela vacilou. Os Cavalheiros não consideravam levianamente sua honra. Mas, só um tolo confiava em um mentiroso.

— Minha lady, com ladrões soltos no bosque, devemos ter nossos braços e nossas pernas livres.

— Por que? Para que eu lute com eles enquanto você escapa?

Ele grunhiu, murmurando:

— Não sou o covarde que você acredita nunca deixaria a uma mulher indefesa.

Ino fez uma careta. Ela tinha visto pouca prova disso até o momento. Ainda assim, Gaara tinha razão em algo. Os dois eram adversários, mas contra um inimigo em comum, a melhor defesa era unir suas forças. Entretanto, foi com muitas reservas que ela finalmente decidiu libertá-lo.

— Eu ficarei com a adaga. — lhe informou, agachando-se para cortar a corda de seu tornozelo.

Quando ela foi cortar as cordas de suas mãos, viu as feridas na pele onde estavam as ataduras, as tinha feito tratando de escapar. Franziu o cenho. Sentia-se culpada. O pobre idiota devia ter temido por sua vida quando se viu a sós com o ladrão. E era em parte sua culpa por não se dar conta que o tinha deixado tão vulnerável. Enquanto as cordas caíam, ele flexionou os dedos e revisou os pulsos raspados.

— Pode haver uma pomada de salvia em uma das arcas — ela ofereceu.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— São só raspões. Machuquei-me pior treinando. — Ele se levantou. — Agora me dê o coelho. Prometo-te um banquete, minha lady. — ele disse com os olhos brilhante. — Vai te dar água na boca e sua língua cantará elogios às habilidades culinárias dos Normandos.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça ante semelhante tolice. Enquanto Gaara usava as panelas e movia as brasas da fogueira com um ramo, Ino o observou recostada na cama, brincando com a adaga entre suas mãos. Tinha podido encontrar romeiro e hortelã, mas não cebola. A ele não pareceu lhe importar. De acordo com ele, um Normando podia fazer uma sopa com uma pedra.

— Necessito da faca — ele disse.

Ela parou de brincar com a adaga. A única faca que tinha era a que estava em suas mãos. Seria sábio lhe ceder sua única arma?

— Não se preocupe. Devolverei-lhe quando terminar. — Logo ele adicionou — Embora se trate de minha própria adaga.

Ela vacilou, seu estômago grunhindo em antecipação ao banquete, seu coração inquieto com a idéia de dar uma arma a ele. Mas quando seu estômago parecia ganhar a disputa, ele ofereceu.

— Se não confiar em mim, por que não toma a faca do ladrão? — Ele assinalou para a janela. — Deixou-a cravada na portinha.

O coração de Ino se oprimiu quando viu a familiar faca preta. Higurashi possuía três dessas curiosas armas. Todas tinham vindo da mesma fonte, haviam sido confiscadas das vítimas de _A Sombra_.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Adoro o jeito descontraído dessa história *imaginando o Gaara cozinhando, suspira*. E a sombra apareceu e trouxe comida. Suspeito, não? Hmmmmm...<p>

Agora, bom, sentiram minha falta? *desvia das pedras*

Sei que foi muita sacanagem da minha parte sumir por tanto tempo, mas é que dei uma desanimada legal das adaptações de uns tempos para cá, além de que estou tão atarefada e acontecendo tantas coisas! Criei um tumblr (jadeamorim. tumblr. com) nesse meio tempo, ando dando atenção demais para ele e me disvirtuando daqui. Nem pretendo prometer nada, por que to com raiva de mim mesma por não conseguir cumprí-las. Ando entrando apenas nos finais de semana no computador, passo sete horas diárias dentro de sala de aula e ainda tenho que fazer serviço de casa porque estamos sem empregada.

Aliás, só estou entrando hoje para atualizar rapidão por que é meu aniversário. (Parabéns para mim, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida! #foreveralone). kkkk

17 anos, eita maioridade que não chega nunca! :x

Não vou responder as reviews anônimas, e vou tentar responder as com contas, mas é pouco provável. Quero atualizar as três adaptações. Aliás, pretendo postar novamente no fim de semana, tenho que escrever na testa, porque me distraio e quando vou me lembrar das fics já não posso voltar pro pc! :x

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	6. Capítulo 6

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

Ino franziu o cenho, absorvida em seus pensamentos, enquanto passava um dedo sobre o cabo da faca de _A Sombra_. Se o famoso bandido tinha estado aqui, por que Gaara tinha mudado sua história? Por que tinha afirmado que era outro ladrão?

Havia uma única resposta possível. Havia dito a verdade.

E ele tinha trocado seu relato quando Ino tinha ameaçado sair para perseguir _A Sombra_. Tinha mentido para protegê-la. Ela devia sentir-se insultada. Tudo isso significava que ele a considerava incapaz de defender a si mesma. Mas a única emoção que pôde sentir foi admiração. Para protegê-la, Gaara tinha feito passar-se por covarde quando claramente ele não era nada disso. Tinha sacrificado seu orgulho para que ela não se expusesse ao perigo. Era o tipo de coisa que só um galante cavalheiro faria.

Ela olhou brevemente ao inescrutável homem que se ocupava do coelho, dando a volta sobre as chamas. Verdadeiramente era ele o covarde que ela tinha pensado? Seu discurso florido e sua estranha habilidade para cozinhar não tinham nada a ver com o homem interior?

Era possível que ele fosse tão cavalheiro que mentiria para proteger ainda a seu inimigo?

— Que lástima que não temos cogumelos — Gaara murmurou, distraindo-a de seus devaneios mentais.

Quando terminou de usar a adaga, a devolveu a ela. Fiel a sua palavra, o prato estava lhe fazendo água na boca. Lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

— Pode cozinhar tudo isso?

Seu sorriso expressava autoconfiança.

— Oh, sim. Nós os Normandos levamos a cozinha em nosso sangue.

Ino franziu o cenho. Ele não podia, não assim tão bem. Cozinhar requeria muita paciência, muita atenção. Sua natureza impulsiva não lhe permitia estar sentada o tempo suficiente para preparar uma comida.

— Se isto estiver bom, talvez te permita continuar com as tarefas da cozinha.

Gaara suprimiu um sorriso. A moça não enganava a ninguém. Ela estava tão familiarizada com as panelas como um monge com uma espada. Depois de que ela provasse sua comida, lhe estaria rogando que cozinhasse para ela. Já a tinha apanhado duas vezes chupando os lábios.

— Lastima que não tenhamos pão para molhar no suco — ele disse.

— Temos bolachas de aveia.

Ele franziu o rosto aborrecido.

— Bolachas de aveia? Essas coisinhas horríveis brandas que os Escoceses estão sempre comendo? Essas que grudam no céu da boca?

Ela se endireitou indignada, seus olhos azuis ardendo ferozmente.

— Não há nada melhor para quando a gente está em batalha. Um escocês pode assar uma bolacha de aveia sobre seu escudo, e comê-la como café da manhã.

Seu orgulho era admirável, mas era sua paixão o que o fascinava.

— Paz, pequena Diabinha. Não estamos em guerra.

— Não me chame assim, Normando.

Ele sorriu.

— Então não me chame de Normando. — Cheque mate, ele pensou enquanto ela se sumia em um silêncio.

— Já está pronto? — ela murmurou finalmente.

Ele sorriu.

— No ponto.

Apesar de sua própria fome, enquanto estavam sentados juntos ao lado do fogo, tudo o que Gaara pôde fazer foi observar como Ino desfrutava da comida. Ela comeu vorazmente, lambendo os lábios, chupando os dedos e, embora ela tentasse escondê-lo, fazia pequenos sons de prazer com sua garganta. Ele se perguntou picaramente se ela fazia esses mesmos sons quando se deitava com um homem.

— Por que não come? — ela perguntou, fazendo uma pausa para lamber o suco no canto de seu lábio.

Não estava comendo porque, observando-a devorar o coelho assado, de repente ele desejou algo ainda mais apetitoso que a comida. Seu membro se inchou com uma fome que ele não tinha satisfeito em semanas. Mas ele não se atreveu a dizer isso a ela.

— Só estava pensando. — disse, separando um pedaço de carne do osso. — Por quanto tempo planeja me manter aqui?

Ela franziu o cenho, em seguida meteu o polegar na boca, chupando o resto de gordura com sensual tranquilidade. Essa imagem excitou à besta em suas calças.

— O tempo que me leve. — ela disse.

O tempo que me leve. Ele se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para domar a essa moça selvagem. Quanto tempo passaria antes de a ter comendo de sua mão?

— Então — ele perguntou — Gostou do coelho?

— Foi... — Sua resposta foi reservada. — Adequado.

— Adequado? — ele assentiu maliciosamente. Gaara supôs que era o maior elogio que ela podia oferecer a um inimigo.

Mais ele sabia que o coelho assado estava muito bom. E antes que seu tempo como refém terminasse, estava determinado a conquistar a sua captora.

— Minhas habilidades são apreciadas entre os Cavalheiros de Uchiha. — Ele se esqueceu de mencionar que suas mais apreciadas habilidades não tinham nada que ver com a cozinha mais sim com o manejo da espada.

— Se for tão apreciado, então por que ninguém veio por seu resgate?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou novamente. Como poderia lhe explicar que Sasuke provavelmente tenha pensado que tudo este assunto do resgate como uma grande brincadeira?

— Não — ela continuou — Eu penso que não deve ser tão apreciado.

Ele sorriu.

— Oh, não, pequena Diabinha. — ele a provocou — A esta altura, Sasuke já seduziu completamente a sua irmã. Apostaria que ainda estão metidos na cama. Ele e sua noiva domada.

Se ele tivesse pestanejado nesse instante, o soco de Ino o teria derrubado. Mas por sorte seus reflexos foram rápidos. Gaara pôs seu braço diante de seu rosto a tempo para desviar o golpe. Instintivamente, tentou agarrar as mãos de Ino. Ela instantaneamente se retorceu contra seu aperto.

— Ninguém... — ela disse entre dentes — Doma a uma Donzela Guerreira de Higurashi.

Sua declaração orgulhosa soou como um desafio aos ouvidos de Gaara, e a paixão de sua afirmação fez ferver ainda mais seu sangue. Ficou tão atônito com seu repentino ataque e sua veemente sentença que levou um momento para dar conta que agora a tinha em seu poder. E outro momento para que ela se desse conta do mesmo. Seus olhos se alargaram, e ela começou a lutar intensamente.

Ele poderia havê-la dominado e superado em força facilmente, poderia lhe haver perguntado triunfalmente. _"Quem é o captor agora?"_ Ele poderia a ter arrastado e amarrado à cama toda à noite e ver se ela gostava disso. Era tentador.

Mas ele era um nobre Cavalheiro de Uchiha. Ele era um cavalheiro e honorável. Basicamente, ele era Sabaku no Gaara.

— Deixe-me ir! — Ela lutou contra seu forte aperto. — Deixe-me ir!

— Com uma condição.

Ele soube que estava em vantagem. Ela sabia, também. Ele pôde vê-lo no desespero de seu olhar. Ela falou com os dentes apertados.

— Diga-a.

— Não me atará a cama pelas noites.

Ela lançou um som de desgosto.

— E me esfaqueará enquanto durmo, ou me despertarei para descobrir que o covarde passarinho voou?

— Nenhuma das duas coisas. Deverá confiar em mim.

— Confiar em você? — ela disse com desdém. — Um Normando?

— Um Normando.

Ino podia ter um espírito guerreiro, mas ela sabia quando tinha sido derrotada. Estreitando seus olhos com desprezo, ela murmurou entre dentes:

— Está bem.

Em seguida ele a soltou. Ela balançou para trás, mas quando recuperou o equilíbrio novamente, por milagre, ela sustentava a faca de _A Sombra_ na mão. Por todos o Santos! Ele pensou com admiração, a donzela era ágil. Quase tão ágil como _A Sombra_.

Deus! Ele é veloz, Ino pensou, seu coração pulsando furiosamente enquanto ela cautelosamente avançava com a faca. Ele tinha bloqueado seu soco, tinha-lhe agarrado às mãos em um só movimento rápido. E por um longo e apavorante momento, ele pareceu tê-la a sua mercê, o olhar penetrante dele como lhe dizendo, _és minha_.

Era perturbador.

Ele a tinha apanhado com a guarda baixa, tinha usado sua própria impulsividade contra ela. E essa duas coisas a envergonhavam, enfureciam-na. E ainda assim quando a soltou repentinamente. Seu sorriso de vitória tinha desaparecido. Agora sustentava as palmas de suas mãos para cima em um gesto de paz. Ela grunhiu confundida, apertando seu punho ao redor do cabo da adaga. Que novo truque era esse? Mas ele só queria negociar os acertos para dormir.

Uma coisa era certa. Sabaku no Gaara era um enigma.

— Guarda suas garras, gatinha — ele disse tirando o pó da manga de sua camisa displicentemente. — Confia em mim agora, recorda?

Ino franziu o cenho. Ela era uma mulher a quem gostava de sentir o contato frio do aço em sua mão e o peso da cota de malha sobre seus ombros. Eram objetos com substância, prova físicas do poder, do controle. Os juramentos de honra de um cavalheiro lhe pareciam substanciais como a névoa e tão cambiantes como a lua. Não podia confiar nele? Não verdadeiramente. Não, ela seguiria sustentando a faca, que lhe dava a segurança que as vagas promessas dele não lhe davam.

Ele encolheu de ombros, e em seguida, para seu assombro, tirou sua própria adaga de seu cinturão e começou a cortar fatias de carne coelho. Maldição! Como havia ele conseguido recuperá-la?

Ela decidiu que ele devia tê-la recuperado quando ela cambaleou para trás. O que significava que estavam empatados. Cada um tinha uma arma. Reticentemente, ela baixou sua faca.

— Você gosta da truta? — ele perguntou repentinamente.

— O que?

— Pescado. Trutas. Essas criaturas que nadam no...

— Sei o que é uma truta. — Jesus, ele a estava irritando. Quase era como se ele desfrutasse provocando-a. Ela colocou a faca de _A Sombra_ em seu cinturão.

— Bem? Você gosta?

— Sim. Suponho.

— Bem. — Ele voltou a comer em silêncio por vários minutos, como se fosse o fim da conversa.

— Por que queria saber? — ela finalmente demandou.

— Saber o que?

— A truta — ela murmurou. — Por que queria saber se eu gosto de truta?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Não ia fazê-la se você não gostava.

Ela definitivamente teve a impressão que ele estava saboreando completamente a confusão dela.

— Vais fazer truta?

Ele terminou de comer a carne e lançou os ossos ao fogo para alimentar as brasas.

— Sim. Por que não? Amanhã, você e eu iremos pescar, apanharemos umas trutas. E eu as fritarei para o jantar. Talvez encontremos um pouco de aipo para uma...

— Amanhã — lhe disse firmemente — Estaremos indo de volta para Higurashi.

— Mudou de idéia sobre o resgate?

— Não. — Em seguida ela adicionou com uma confiança que apenas sentia — Sakura virá hoje.

— Ah.

Foi esse _"ah"_ condescendente que despertou a ira dela.

— O fará. Verá que sim.

— Muito bem. — Ele cruzou seus braços e sacudiu sua cabeça. — Mas se não vier, me deve uma excursão de pesca para amanhã. De acordo?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro.

— De acordo.

Ino não podia decidir que coisa de Sabaku no Gaara a fazia sentir tão... irritada. Possivelmente eram seus olhares atrevidos ou seu sorriso condescendente, sua voz suave e doce ou a maneira graciosa em que seu corpo se movia. Era como se cada vez que ele falava lançasse um fôlego quente através de sua pele, fazendo seu pêlo se arrepiar. Não era uma sensação agradável. Deixava-a sentindo-se tensa e desequilibrada.

Sentiria-se melhor quando Sakura viesse, ainda se ela se recusasse a desfazer-se de seu novo marido. Ino estava ansiosa para voltar para sua vida em Higurashi, onde ela era segunda no comando da guarda, onde os homens a temiam quando ela usava sua espada, onde ninguém lhe causava estremecimentos com meras palavras.

Infelizmente, as previsões de Gaara provaram serem acertadas. Sakura nunca chegou. Enquanto Gaara a entretinha com história sobre as proezas de Sasuke, e ela relatava várias das grandes batalha de seu pai, as sombras se intensificaram com o passar das horas. Enquanto comiam queijo e cerejas e compartilhavam uma taça de água, o último dos raios solares se desvaneceram. Ao menos, quando o bosque finalmente se obscureceu, Gaara teve a decência de não se burlar de suas vãs esperanças.

— Continua — ela murmurou empacotando o queijo e guardando-o na bolsa. — Diga-o.

— O que?

— Ela não veio — ela disse secamente. — Tinha razão. Eu me equivoquei.

Ele poderia haver-se burlado, mas não o fez. Ele só se encolheu de ombros.

— Possivelmente amanhã. — Ele bocejou. — Enquanto isso vou dormir. Se nos levantamos cedo, poderemos estar desfrutando da truta ao meio dia. — Ele se esfregou as palmas das mãos e lhe piscou o olho. — Talvez até possamos compartilhar a truta com sua irmã se ela chegar a tempo.

Ino adorava truta. E se não fosse pelo fato que Gaara ser seu refém, e que ela estava no meio de uma negociação política na qual o tempo era essencial, poderia desfrutar do desafio de ir pescar. Gaara tomou uma manta e a estirou ao lado da lareira.

— Pode ficar na cama esta noite.

Ela franziu o cenho, não por sua oferta, mas sim por sua audácia. Realmente estava ditando os términos a ela? Não era que ela questionasse seus términos. A cama era preferível ao chão.

— Está seguro que seus frágeis ossos normandos podem tolerar dormir no chão?

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

— É obvio prefiro os lençóis de seda e travesseiros perfumados, mas me arrumarei.

Ele fechou seus olhos, e ela levou as mantas restantes à cama. Apesar da bem-vinda comodidade do colchão cheio de palha, ela estava preparada para uma noite sem dormir. Ela deslizou a magra faca da capa e fechou seus dedos ao redor da manga.

Podia ter concordado em não prender Gaara à cama, mas não tinha prometido que estaria acordada toda à noite, observando-o. O que tinha intenção de fazer. De fato, o último pensamento que teve antes que suas pálpebras se fechassem que estaria muito mais alerta se permitisse que seus olhos se fechassem só por um momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>O tempo está passando e nada de irem "salvar" o Gaara. Quem já leu a fic sabe que isso não acontecerá. Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo? Amo essa história de paixão! s2<p>

Momento mershan: Gente, postei algumas histórias novas nesse meio tempo, uma Drama/Romance que é Porcelana e uma Suspense/Angst que é Espectro. Dentre as duas longs que prometi começar ainda esse ano, a que ganhou é Meu Imortal. Primeiro capítulo sai antes do ENEM. Carmim só está a um capítulo do fim, que estava pela metade no meu computador que deu pau (me recuso a reescrevê-lo, acho que vai dar para recuperar os arquivos.).

Agora, respondendo as reviews do capítulo quatro e cinco:

**Neiigh:** Heey flor! Olha, não fiquei gripada, não fui presa nem nada. Mas também não abandonei, prometo! É que o vestibular está cada dia mais próximo e fica muito complicado ter tempo para computador. Não puxe meu pé peloamordedeus! Morro de medo dessas coisas assustadoras! Mas atualizei, o que achou do capítulo? beeijos.

**YukiYuri:** yooo flor! Desculpe não ter respondido sua review no capítulo anterior, mas cá estou! Sim, o Gaara é uma coisa de tão sexy, imagina ele cozinhando... *infarta*. Só eu acho que esse lado libidinoso é a cara do nosso ruivo? E esse falso puritanismo da Ino é uma comédia. O que achou desse cap? Beeijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	7. Capítulo 7

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

— Ino — Gaara murmurou através do quarto sombrio. O suave ronco dela continuou. — Ino...

Não houve resposta. Já tinha amanhecido. Deveriam estar levantados. Sua maior esperança de apanhar uma truta era ir de manhã cedo, quando as truta estavam mais famintas.

— Ino, te levante.

Ainda sem resposta. Deus, essa mulher dormia como uma rocha. Não era estranho que ela o quisesse tê-lo amarrado. Facilmente ele poderia ter saído na porta enquanto ela dormia profundamente. Ele esfregou os olhos, em seguida lançou a manta e ficou de pé. Estirou-se e passou a mão por seu cabelo despenteado.

— Hei, pequena Diabinha. — ele a provocou — Parece-me que seu refém está escapando.

Ela seguiu dormindo. Ele sorriu, e deu um passo se aproximando mais para observá-la. Que inocente parecia, suas pestanas roçando suas bochechas, seus lábios abertos como os de um bebê.

— Será que cheira a bolo de cerejas? — ele murmurou. — E presunto defumado? Bolinho com passas de uvas e pudim?

O cenho dela se enrugou levemente, mas para sua diversão, ela não despertou. O sorriso de Gaara se alargou.

— Acorda, moça! Os normandos estão chegando. Te apure, antes que lhe forcem a usar perfume e a dormir em lençóis de seda.

Para seu assombro, nem isso a despertou. Sacudindo sua cabeça, ele decidiu que se ela continuasse dormindo, ele poderia tirar vantagem do estado inconsciente dela. Viu sua boca, tão suave, tão convidativa, e em seguida baixou sua cabeça para saborear os lábios dela.

Logo que fez contato com os lábios, ela despertou, levantando a faca encerrada em seu punho. Ele retrocedeu e ofegou em choque enquanto a ponta da arma se deslizou através de sua bochecha. Por Deus! Se seus reflexos tivessem sido mais lentos, poderia ter perdido um olho.

— Jesus! — Ino parecia tão atônita como ele. — Te retire!

— Maldição! — Ele pressionou seu polegar na beira da ferida. Ardia como o demônio.

— Para trás! — ela brandiu a faca.

— Eu só...

— Para trás!

Ele obedeceu, dando um passo para trás, e ela se sentou, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto com sua mão livre. Deus, ele pôde ver pelo olhar nublado em seus olhos que ela nem sequer estava completamente acordada. Ela o tinha atacado por reflexo.

— Por todos os Santos! Moça! Baixa a arma. Só estava tratando de despertar-te. — Ele examinou o sangue em seu polegar. — Merda, dorme como se estivesse morta.

— Se durmo tão profundamente, então por que está sangrando por um corte de minha faca?

Ele enrugou suas sobrancelhas.

— Devia ter sonhando que matava Normandos.

Aparentemente considerando que ele não era perigoso, ela guardou a faca na capa.

— Na próxima vez, trata de me chamar por meu nome.

Ele só sacudiu a cabeça.

— Deve-me uma excursão de pesca — ele murmurou.

O corte resultou ser superficial. Nem sequer deixaria uma cicatriz. Mas a lembrança ficaria para sempre gravado em sua memória. Nunca mais tentaria despertar a uma serpente escocesa com beijos. O sol se filtrava através dos pinheiros enquanto Ino o guiava ao lado do arroio, com toscas varas de pescar feitas com ramos pendurados em seus ombros.

A Escócia era verdadeiramente um belo país, Gaara decidiu, com suas paisagens rochosa e suas magníficas cascatas, e seu vastos vales verdes. Mas Higurashi era uma jóia incrustada no centro dessa paisagem, enriquecida pelo bosque e uma série de mananciais e riachos que o cruzavam como fios de seda dourada. Ele via agora por que o rei queria essa terra defendida.

Ino parecia conhecer bem essa área. Ela o guiou para um lugar onde o arroio se alargava e se convertia em uma lagoa, perfeita para a pesca. Mas cedo, ele tinha esculpido anzóis primitivos de madeira, e os ajustou as varas, atando fibras de vegetais que cresciam ao lado da água para fazer as linhas de pesca.

Enquanto Ino preparava seu anzol com uma lombriga, Gaara sorria. Se perguntou se todas as mulheres escocesas eram tão intrépidas. Logo se sentaram, um ao lado do outro sobre uma grande rocha na beira da água, tão companheiros como amigos de toda a vida, suas linhas de pesca flutuando na corrente preguiçosa. Ninguém teria adivinhado que era sequestradora e refém.

Um quarto de hora mais tarde, Ino apanhou seu primeiro pescado. Com um sorriso satisfeito, lançou a truta sobre o pasto. Gaara não pôde evitar rir deleitado.

— Vieste a pescar antes?

— Uma vez ou duas — ela disse, levantando-se para recolher seu pescado.

— Bem, estava tratando de ser galante, te permitindo que apanhasse o primeiro — ele a provocou. — Mas vejo que é moça com experiência. Penso que deveria te fazer um desafio.

— Um desafio? — Ela sustentou a truta em uma mão e desenganchou o anzol, como se fosse algo que fazia todos os dias.

— Oh, sim. Lhe desafio que me empates.

— Te empatar? Eu já vou ganhando um a zero.

— Não por muito tempo — ele prometeu.

— Pesquei nestes arroios toda minha vida — ela se vangloriou, voltando para seu posto. — O que poderia saber um Normando sobre trutas escocesas?

Ele se acariciou seu queixo pensativamente.

— Suspeito que são bastante parecidas com as moças escocesas.

— Hm.

— Ardilosas. Elusivas. Obcecadas. Impulsivas. — Ele sentiu o puxão em sua vara. — Mas lhes ponha o anzol adequado e...

E nesse instante, para a consternação de Ino, uma truta apareceu na ponta da linha de Gaara.

— Vê? — ele disse, sorrindo. — É tão fácil como seduzir a uma donzela.

Sua boca havia se aberto de surpresa. Agora se fechou.

— Sim, se a donzela for tão estúpida como um pescado.

Ele sorriu, desenganchando a truta e lançando-a ao lado da dela.

— Bem, estamos iguais agora.

Ela apanhou as próximas duas, embora ele argumentou que só deviam contar por uma já que eram muito pequenas. Gaara não poderia ter pedido por um momento mais agradável que passar a manhã em amigável rivalidade com uma bela donzela. Ele olhou à bela donzela com brilhantes olhos, lábios carnudos e uma selvagem juba de cabelo cor sol. Sem dúvida ela era um prêmio, uma beleza feita para adornar a cama de um homem.

Ela mordeu o lábio concentrada, e enquanto ele continuava observando-a, sua saia se amontoava ao redor de seus tornozelos nus e quando ela se agachava, seu vestido se abria levemente para revelar a curva de seus seios. Oh, sim, havia algo que poderia fazer a manhã ainda mais agradável, algo que a faminta besta dentro de suas calças ansiava desesperadamente.

— Vais tirá-la? — ela perguntou — Ou somente está brincando com essa pobre coisa?

Dado o conteúdo de seus pensamentos, a pergunta dela o paralisou. Por um momento, ele só pôde olhá-la fixamente, perguntando-se pela candura dela. Em seguida seu olhar foi para a água. Uma grande truta balançava na linha.

Assombrado, rapidamente a tirou do arroio. Mas lhe levou mais tempo para poder concentrar seus pensamentos de novo na pesca. Enquanto isso, a infame moça, no tempo que ele levou para desenganchar o pescado e encontrar uma lombriga para o anzol, apanhou duas trutas mais.

Enquanto ela lançava a linha novamente, ele perguntou:

— Por que não fazemos o desafio mais interessante?

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Soa desesperado por medo de perder.

— Talvez — ele concordou. — Mas, que tal se o que apanhar mais trutas até o momento em que o sol alcançar as copas das árvores...

— Sim?

Milhares de possibilidades, todas pecaminosas, alagaram sua mente, mas ele não disse em voz alta nenhuma delas. Ino ainda tinha a faca de _A Sombra_, e Gaara não estava de humor de ser cortado.

— Ganha uma canção da vitória da parte do perdedor.

— Uma canção?

— Sim, uma canção triunfal e estimulante.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não canto.

— Se ganhares, não terás que fazê-lo — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Verdade.

— Está apostado, então?

— Muito bem. — Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua boca. — Mas não assuste as trutas escocesas com sua canção normanda.

— Quando eu canto, minha lady — ele fanfarronou — As criaturas do bosque se reúnem ao redor de mim para me escutar.

A ela lhe escapou uma risada curta, e Gaara de repente desejou ouvir mais desse som. Havia poucas canções tão estimulantes como uma risada espontânea de uma mulher. Portanto, um novo desafio deu voltas em sua cabeça, um que estimulava seu sentido de competição. Poderia dever a Ino uma canção até a metade da manhã, mas em troca, ocuparia-se de que ela o premiasse com uma risada.

Sabaku no Gaara era divertido, Ino tinha que admiti-lo. Embora fosse um tenente. E um normando. E um sátiro. Também tinha sido fiel a sua palavra. É obvio, ela teria esperado isso mesmo de qualquer dos cavalheiros de Higurashi. Mas o sentido da honra de Gaara tinha sido uma surpresa, dado que ele era estrangeiro e seu refém. Ele tinha feito uma tentativa de escapar, também poderia havê-lo feito quando ela descuidadamente dormia na noite anterior na cabana. E não a tinha machucado. De fato, ela lamentava havê-lo cortado impulsivamente.

Obviamente Gaara tinha tentado beijá-la, e parte muito perversa dela estava curiosa por descobrir se um beijo Normando era diferente de um beijo de um homem escocês. Ainda assim, não podia se dar o luxo de sentir da maneira em que estava começando a sentir-se. Companheira. Compreensiva. Piedosa. Humana.

Ela tinha que recordar a si mesma, enquanto olhava de esguelha a esse bonito cavalheiro, que ele era seu inimigo. Poderia estar passando horas deliciosas nesse momento, mas quando Sakura chegasse, Sabaku no Gaara teria que se converter na peça sacrificada do jogo dela, nem mais nem menos.

No momento em que o sol tocou as copas das árvores e que a competição terminou, Gaara tinha apanhado duas trutas mais. Mas ainda tinha uma menos que Ino, fazendo-a a ganhadora. Ele murmurou em brincadeira.

— Essas duas quase não deveriam contar. Não encheriam nem o estômago de um menino.

— Se não quiser cantar?

— Não, não. Não. Sou um homem de honra. Devo-te uma canção, e uma canção é o que te darei. — Pôs de lado sua vara de pescar e franziu o cenho. Sentado com as pernas cruzadas ao lado dela sobre a rocha, ele olhou pensativamente a água. — Ah, aqui está. — Ele se esclareceu garganta e começou a cantar. Sua voz não era desagradável, embora por certo não era um cantor.

Mas o que lhe faltava em melodia o compensava em volume de voz.

"_Todos meus elogios a Ino_

_Rainha das trutas;_

_Que hoje provou sua habilidade!_

_Corajosamente tomou a vara_

_Em sua mão,_

_E com coragem_

_Lutou contra os monstros marinhos..."_

Uma risada lhe escapou. Monstros marinhos? Ele fez uma pausa para olhá-la com fingida severidade, para retomar sua canção.

_"O primeiro peixe em descobrir seu destino_

_Jazia escondido atrás de uma pedra._

_Mas Ino, a donzela inteligente,_

_Sabia como usar o anzol._

_Enquanto Gaara adoecia_

_sem nenhuma truta em seu haver,_

_pois nenhum peixe_

_queria tocar seu grosso pau."_

Deu-lhe uma cotovelada acusando-o da óbvia vulgaridade.

— De pescar. — ele corrigiu, embora não havia dúvida de sua libidinosa intenção no pícaro brilho em seus olhos. — Quis dizer vara de pescar. — Seus lábios sorriram enquanto ele continuou.

_"As outras duas que_

_ela orgulhosamente pescou,_

_foram motivo de luta,_

_Gaara disse que elas eram muito_

_Pequenas que seu... Que seu..."_

Ela ofegou antes que ele pudesse dizê-lo e lhe deu outra cotovelada. Ele sorriu e a empurrou a modo de brincadeira. Em seguida, um brilho de vingança em seus olhos, ela o empurrou com força, fazendo-o cair da rocha dentro da água. Gaara caiu produzindo um grande mergulho de cabeça. Quando apareceu na superfície, seu olhar atônito foi a doce vingança. Ela ficou de pé, observando-o triunfal.

— Isso deveria limpar sua suja língua, Normando.

Ele sacudiu a água de seu cabelo e a olhou.

— Não me chame de Normando.

Em seguida, sem advertência, ele começou a salpicá-la com água. Antes que Ino pudesse retroceder, estava completamente ensopada. A mandíbula dela caiu, e ofegou perplexa. Como se atrevia? E apesar desse sentimento de ultraje, pareceu-lhe divertido.

Os homens geralmente respondiam a sua agressão em uma de duas maneiras. Afastavam-se da briga, temerosos de machucá-la ou de perder ante uma mulher. Ou atacavam-na com enorme fúria, procurando matar o que não compreendiam.

Esse normando, simplesmente não duvidavaem provocá-la. Eisso era algo... Fascinante. Então, ele queria brigar? Ela brigaria com ele. Com gosto. Um sorriso floresceu em seu rosto, e ela flexionou seus joelhos, preparando-se para mergulhar-se no arroio.

Mas neste momento ouviu um ramo mover-se atrás dela, um suave murmúrio no bosque de pinheiros, mas suficiente para alertá-la da presença de um intruso. Sua mão foi instintivamente para a faca, e se voltou com a arma pronta para atacar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi minna!<p>

Sim, estou viva, sim, essa fanfic será terminada. Não, não demorarei absurdamente de novo. Acontece que eu tinha deixado todos os capítulos prontos, mas quando o site deu o prazo de 60 dias elas sumiram! Imaginem minha tristeza, hn? Imaginaram? Então, é isso ai!

Aí veio o vestibular, problemas que me deixaram dois meses totais sem nada de internet e então a faculdade. Well, sou a mais nova estudante de Jornalismo na UFMS, obrigada. Minhas aulas começaram a três semanas e agora estou com mais tempo livre. Enquanto esquadrinhava meus documentos eu encontrei os capítulos da fic que tinha adiantado. E resolvi postar-lhes hoje.

Até segunda-feira espero atualizar Audácia e até a quarta, Despedida de Solteiro. Se tudo der certo ainda nesse fim de semana eu posto o primeiro capítulo de uma shotfic PainHina, prometida para a FranHyuuga e a partir daí tentarei atualizar minhas originais. Esta fic juntamente com as outras adaptações eu buscarei atualizar toda semana, dependendo do número de reviews. E por falar neles, vamos ver os anônimos:

**Neiigh:** Oi floor, então, o nome da fic é o mesmo do original sim, mas agora eu estarei postando mais rapidamente então acompanhe por aqui porque a história original além dos nomes tem bastante coisa diferente. Sem contar que o livro em si não tem tradução no português, então a tradução feita livremente está cheia de erros gramaticais que eu corrijo antes de dispor o capítulo. A ficwritter aqui estava viva, mas num estágio meio letárgico, perdoe-a. :)Beijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**Comente e receba um trecho do próximo capítulo em até 48horas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	8. Capítulo 8

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

Merda!

Não era um intruso. Eram cinco intrusos. Um olhar lhe disse que eram estranhos. Estrangeiros. Estavam fortemente armados, e suas peles estavam obscurecidas pela sujeira, como se tivessem estado viajando por um longo tempo.

— Olhem, moços. — um deles grunhiu enquanto lentamente a esquadrinhava dos pés a cabeça. — É um rato molhado.

— Não. — outro interveio. — Ela é uma dessas criaturas marinhas, uma sereia.

Riram em coro. Olhando-os um por um, Ino duvidou se entre todos reuniam uma dúzia de dentes. Ingleses. Eram Ingleses. Que merda estavam fazendo os ingleses em Higurashi? Pela enorme quantidade de armas que levavam, eram mercenários. Não só isso, ela podia assegurar que não era o tipo de homem que se afastavam de uma briga, embora fosse com uma mulher.

Ela podia lutar com cinco homens comuns. Mas estes brutos viviam de brigar. Armada só com uma faca as possibilidades de vencê-los eram escassas. Ela olhou brevemente para a lagoa. Estava vazia.

— Está sozinha, moça?

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Aparentemente sim. O maldito Normando se escondeu! O cavalheiro covardemente tinha escapado, deixando-a só para brigar com os ingleses.

— Não é uma moça comum. — um deles se deu conta. — Olha-a. É uma lady.

— Mm — o primeiro disse. — Acredito que estás certo. Uma lady sozinha neste lugar. — Ele a observou com curiosa especulação, arranhando a barba. — Está perdida?

Ino podia não ter a vantagem no que se referia às armas, mas ela tinha coragem e experiência, e isso era muito. Ela os observou, um por vez, e falou entre dente.

— Me ouçam bem, Ingleses bastardos. Não estou perdida. Sou uma das Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi, e estou aqui com meu exército. Se não partirem neste instante, chamarei-os para terminar com vocês.

Por um momento seu ardil funcionou. Por um momento eles se congelaram, olhando-a perplexos. Em seguida o barbudo perguntou:

— A donzela guerreira de onde?

Eles trocaram umas nervosas risadas, que logo foram francas gargalhadas. Todos exceto um homem no fundo, que de repente se encontrou ameaçado por uma adaga.

— Higurashi — Gaara disse claramente enquanto pressionava a ponta de sua faca contra a garganta do inglês.

Já era hora, Ino pensou aliviada. Não estava segura se porque suas possibilidades de vencer tinham aumentado ou porque Gaara tinha provado não ser um covarde depois de tudo. Esse homem engenhoso devia ter-se mantido debaixo da água para em seguida sair desapercebido e aparecer atrás dos intrusos.

— Façam o que a moça lhes disse. — Gaara ordenou. — Vão silenciosamente, e não matarei a seu amigo.

Ino franziu o cenho. Não tinha paciência para as negociações de Gaara. Estes não eram o tipo de homens para negociar. Além disso, agora que o normando estava aqui, os dois tinham uma boa chance de vencer aos mercenários. Então com um grito de _"Agora!"_ para alertar a Gaara, ela levantou sua vara de pescar e a sacudiu diante dele, fazendo retroceder aos intrusos.

— O que? — Gaara perguntou confuso.

— Agora! Agora! — O que acontecia a ele? Não se dava conta que deviam iniciar a batalha? Ela deu um passo para frente e agitou a vara de pesca novamente, desta vez golpeando a um dos Ingleses na cabeça.

— Maldição! — Gaara gritou, unindo-se a ela. Empurrou para longe a seu cativo, mas antes lhe roubou a espada. Em seguida estendeu seus braços amplamente espada e adaga em suas mãos, para manter a distancia aos mercenários. Até então, os ingleses tinham extraído uma ampla gama de armas. Até o homem que Ino tinha golpeado, recuperou-se. Enquanto Ino lutava com esse homem, Gaara brigava com os outros quatro.

Um olhar rápido permitiu ver que Gaara era um espadachim respeitável. Ainda assim, ela não se atreveu a confiar em suas habilidades, pois a briga era contra quatro de uma vez. Ino avançou para frente, atacando as costas de um segundo homem.

— Você Inglês asqueroso! Dê a volta e briga!

O convite funcionou. Suas palavras efetivamente distraiu a um dos homens do ataque a Gaara. Agora ele a enfrentava, com um olhar assassino em seus olhos. O primeiro pensamento de Gaara quando Ino gritou _"Agora!"_ e começou a sacudir sua vara de pescar foi que ela havia se tornado louca. Se ela tivesse tido um pouco de paciência, ele poderia ter sido capaz de convencê-los de retirar-se sem brigar.

Seu segundo pensamento, vendo essa mulher enlouquecida, armada com uma vara de pescar e uma pequena faca, enfrentando a um gigante com um facão e a outro brandindo uma espada, foi que se ela sobrevivesse a essa briga, lhe daria o golpe de sua vida.

E logo já não pôde vê-la. Três homens o atacavam ao uníssono, armados com espadas, adagas, e martelos de guerra. Fez um amplo arco com sua espada, forçando a seus inimigos a retroceder, e rapidamente decidiu que essa batalha não ia terminar nada bem, nem para ele nem para Ino. Esses Ingleses claramente eram mercenários, cavalheiros com muita experiência, mas com pouca honra. O melhor que podia desejar era conseguir raciocinar com eles, como tinha tratado de fazer antes que a impetuosa Ino o tivesse forçado a entrar em batalha.

Infelizmente, Gaara pensou, bloqueando a espada de um homem e evitando um martelo de guerra que não lhe pegou na cabeça por uns milímetros, teria que se contenta em mantendo-os à distância.

— O que querem? — ele gritou, usando sua adaga para desviar a ponta de uma espada.

— Algo que tenha em sua bolsa! — respondeu um homem com uma cicatriz sobre seu olho enquanto o atacava com o martelo de guerra.

— Não tenho bolsa!

— Oh, sim, e nós não temos armas! — Um deles disse com desdém, agitando sua espada. Preocupado para se esquivar de duas adagas, Gaara sofreu um corte enquanto tentava bloquear a espada com seu braço. Ofegou dolorido e retrocedeu um passo.

Ino gritou:

— Muito tarde, tolo!

De relance, Gaara a viu avançar com a vara de pescar, efetivamente para golpear ao homem do facão na virilha. E seguida ela virou uma perna e chutou aos outros homens nas costelas.

— Outro ladrão veio antes que vocês! — ela lhes informou.

Seus oponentes ficaram perplexos por esta revelação só por um momento antes de avançar novamente. Gaara foi forçado a desviar o ataque de duas espadas. Desta vez ele conseguiu golpear a ponta de uma espada com sua adaga. Mas a segunda espada apontou mais abaixo, dando em seu quadril. A folha de aço cortou sua capa, detendo-se perto de sua carne, mas deixou um machucado considerável.

— Vocês são nobres! — o barbudo que brigava com Ino gritou. — Certamente alguém pagará um bom resgate por vocês!

Gaara atacou para frente com sua espada, ferindo o ombro de um dos ingleses, que o amaldiçoou. Mas o homem cuja espada o tinha golpeado momentos atrás agora extraía um pau, repleto de pregos metálicos. Se algum era o momento apropriado para raciocinar, era agora.

— Não poderão pedir resgate por mim! — Gaara exclamou. — Esta dama já pediu um resgate por mim. Não poderão pagar duas vezes o mesmo resgate!

— Sim! — Ino gritou. — Ele é meu refém! Ele me pertence!

— Seu refém? — o barbudo perguntou com desdém. — Já veremos!

O pau foi para a cabeça de Gaara, e ele levanto sua adaga para desviar sua trajetória. O pau saiu voando, mas também a adaga de Gaara. Agora ele tinha só uma espada para enfrentar a três homens. Gaara esquivou o golpe da espada de um, mas a adaga de outro se alojou atrás do ombro de Gaara. Ele apertou seus dentes contra o repentino ataque.

Olhou brevemente para ver como ia Ino. Sangue gotejava de seu braço, mas o corte não era o suficientemente profundo para obstaculizar seus movimentos. Ela se equilibrou para frente novamente com a vara de pescar, mas desta vez a vara se quebrou no escudo protetor de couro de seu oponente, deixando-a com um pedaço de pau mais curto que uma espada e muito menos intimidante. Apesar de tudo, ela o brandia como se fosse uma espada feita com o mais fino aço de Toledo. É obvio, o pedaço de vara se rompeu pelo ataque do facão.

Gaara tinha a intenção de lançar-se para o atacante dela, para defendê-la do facão que poderia lhe romper o crânio tão facilmente como tinha quebrado a vara de pescar. Mas devido a esse instante de distração enquanto olhava para Ino, quando carregou para frente, foi dar com uma das espadas dos mercenários.

A espada se afundou profundamente em sua coxa, e por um momento não houve dor, só paralisia. Ele tentou avançar, estendendo sua espada para o homem que já estava indo por um segundo golpe a Ino. Quando o homem extraiu violentamente a espada do músculo da perna, Gaara sentiu que se respiração se cortava. Ele cambaleou, tratando de pôr seu peso sobre sua perna sã e tratando de sustentar para o alto sua espada.

— Diabos! — Ino gritou — Bastardos! — Ela deixou de brigar por um instante para olhar a Gaara. Os olhos dele se alargaram quando viu o homem com o pau levantando seu braço atrás dela, mas ela deteve o ataque tão casualmente como quem espanta uma mosca, deu a volta para cravar à ponta de sua faca em sua mão. O homem gritou e deixou cair sua arma, apertando o braço sangrento e Gaara não sabia se sentia-se impressionado ou mortificado. Por cima de tudo, sentiu-se aliviado. Até Ino olhou ao Inglês restante e disse:

— O que lhe tem feito a meu refém?

— Ele já não é teu, moça. — O homem que o tinha ferido na coxa sustentava sua adaga contra a garganta de Gaara agora, enquanto ele caia a seus pés.

— Que não vai ser meu! — Ino gritou. — E agora vocês idiotas o arruinaram. Quanto pensa que me darão por um cavalheiro Normando rengo?

Gaara tinha a suficiente consciência para sentir-se completamente traído. Ele tinha arriscado sua vida para ajudar à ingrata moça, e ela não se importava nem um pouco com seu sacrifício ou sua dor. Sua única preocupação era que o valor do resgate tinha diminuído.

Ino mordeu o interior de sua bochecha e forçou seu olhar para longe de Gaara, desejando não se quebrar. Rogou para que os mercenários não pudessem vê-la tremendo. Vendo o Normando sendo ferido tão cruelmente a tinha afetado muito mais profundamente do que se atrevia a demonstrar, e a visão de seu sangue a fazia se decompor. Manchas negras flutuavam na borde de sua visão.

Jesus, ela odiava render-se. Ela odiava isso mais que perder. Como seu pai Viking tinha-lhe ensinado, era melhor sofrer uma ferida grave que vergonhosamente cair ao chão sob o peso da espada inimiga. Mas quando Ino viu a folha de aço enterrada na coxa de Gaara, foi como se a espada lhe tivesse perfurado sua própria carne. Seu coração se apertou, e soube que se não parasse de brigar, Gaara morreria.

Então, resistindo o impulso de continuar com a briga, pondo cara de valente apesar de seus nervos, ela cedeu sua última arma, cravando-a na mão de seu atacante, e girou para os mercenários com desafio em seus olhos.

— Malditos! A quem de nós serve um refém morto? — ela murmurou entre dentes.

— Não está morto — o homem que tinha a Gaara disse. — Nem sequer está prejudicado. Bom, nem tanto.

Tinha sido gravemente ferido. Uma náusea subiu a sua garganta enquanto via sangue emanando da ferida. Mas ela não se atrevia a revelar sua preocupação por Gaara. Enquanto os mercenários a agarravam, ordenou a seus instintos não resistir. Ainda agora, ela pensou, ela poderia tirar-lhe de cima com uma patada à virilha. Mas enquanto a vida de Gaara estivesse em jogo, não podia arriscar-se.

Ela disse a si mesma que era por razões egoístas. Se Gaara voltasse para Higurashi ferido ou, Deus não o permita, morto, Sasuke Uchiha a faria responsável por isso. Entretanto, em seu coração, algo começava a crescer, um pouco de respeito pelo normando, um respeito que bordeava perigosamente a afinidade.

Ela opôs pouca resistência enquanto lhe atavam as mãos em suas costas, e em seguida conduzida pelo bosque, embora ela estava tentando fazer o trajeto tão difícil como fosse possível para eles arrastando seus pés e lutando com eles. Sua atenção estava centrada em Gaara, quem estava tão silencioso como a morte.

— Se ele morrer... — ela disse secamente.

— Não o fará.

— Mas sua perna?

— Vai sarar.

— Não se não deixar de sangrar.

— Por Deus! Parece sua maldita mãe.

Um deles brincou.

— Quererá dizer sua maldita mãe morta...

— Sim.

O segundo homem se inclinou perto dela e lhe confio:

— Otis se cansou de uma moça muito faladora e a calou... para sempre. — O homem queria impressioná-la. Mas Ino não estava impressionada. Homens como esses que percorriam o país, vendendo sua força ao mais alto pagador, tinham lealdade tão mutantes como o vento. E a maioria deles tinham um passado criminal.

O que fazia que todos os ali presentes tivessem algo em comum, ela pensou maliciosamente, perguntando-se si Sasuke Uchiha estaria preparando a forca para ela neste momento. Por muitas horas, os ingleses os forçaram a caminhar. Viajaram possivelmente dez milhas para o oeste, entrando no bosque, passando o limite de Higurashi, e entrando nas terras de seus vizinhos, os Kuranosuki. À tarde, o estômago de Ino estava grunhindo como um javali selvagem.

Os mercenários tinham levado as trutas pescadas nessa manhã, mas não pareciam ter intenção de as comer. Não era que a mente de Ino estivesse centrada na comida, apesar dos grunhidos de seu estômago. Seus pensamentos se centravam em Gaara. Sua face se pôs tão pálida como o alabastro. Sua testa estava coberta de gotas de suor. Felizmente, o sangramento de sua ferida parecia haver-se detido.

Mas ele oscilava entre a consciência e a inconsciência, fazendo caretas cada vez que punha seu peso em sua perna machucada. Ino sabia o suficiente sobre feridas para se dar conta que Gaara poderia perder a perna se não recebesse tratamento adequado.

Estava claro que esses mercenários não sabiam nada a respeito de tratar feridas. Um deles tinha um braço deformado que tinha sido quebrado e que tinha soldado mal. Outro tinha uma grande cicatriz em sua bochecha que ninguém tinha costurado. A Otis faltava à ponta de um dedo. Não ajudariam a Gaara a menos que ela interviesse.

— Não vão fazer nada com esse corte? — ela perguntou quando se detiveram em uma clareira do bosque, onde aparentemente tinham intenção de acampar.

— O que está dizendo agora? — Otis replicou.

— O normando. Está perdendo seu valor a cada segundo que vocês demoram em atendê-lo.

— O que isso importa a você? Não é seu refém nem seu resgate.

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Oh, sim, boa sorte então. Vocês nem sequer sabem a quem pedir resgate por ele.

Otis abriu seus lábios em um sorriso desdenhoso, expondo seus três dentes.

— Estou seguro que você vai dizer o que precisamos saber.

— Portanto? — Ela cuspiu no chão. — E o que eu ganho com isso?

Ela devia ter esperado violência como resposta, mas Otis a tomou de surpresa. Antes que ela pudesse pestanejar, ele a golpeou com seu punho, fazendo-a ver as estrelas. Ino cambaleou, tratou de permanecer de pé enquanto a luz do sol se obscureceu ao redor dela. A voz de Otis parecia vir de longe, através de um túnel negro.

— Aí tem seu ganho, doce. Não terá mais destas carícias do Dob se nos contar o que precisamos saber.

Raiva pura foi à única coisa que a mantinha consciente, raiva por si mesma por não ter antecipado o soco de Dob. Sua bochecha pulsava inchada. Embora o osso não havia se quebrado, ela esperava ter um machucado preto pela manhã.

— Mas por agora — Otis disse com falsa magnanimidade. — Deixemos de lado nossas ofensas, eh? Meu estômago está tão vazio como o ventre de uma freira.

Ino e Gaara estavam atados aos troncos de duas árvores próximas da borda do acampamento, enquanto os ingleses acendiam um fogo e começavam a cozinhar o jantar. Gaara dormia contra a árvore, mas a boca de Ino fazia água enquanto o aroma da truta assada se espalhava pelo bosque. É obvio, os reféns não iam ser alimentados. Não importava que Ino tivesse apanhado a maior parte das trutas. Os bastardos ingleses ficariam com tudo para eles. Enquanto os mercenários se reuniam ao redor do fogo, suas feições demoníacas à luz piscante das chamas, ela os observou em silêncio, seus olhos brilhando.

— Provavelmente não vai ser gostoso — disse Gaara de repente em um fraco murmúrio. — São maus cozinheiros.

Ela girou sua cabeça, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. A voz de Gaara era débil e ofegante, mas o fato de que estivesse acordado e fora capaz de falar era um bom sinal. Talvez, ela pensou, ele não estava tão gravemente ferido como ela suspeitava. Ainda assim, na luz débil, ela pôde ver que Gaara estava esgotado e sua boca tensa de dor. A faísca habitual em seus olhos se apagou.

— O que aconteceu com seu olho? — ele murmurou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Um machucado não era algo sério.

— Você está bem?

Ele suspirou, e sua boca fez uma careta.

— Se isso significar que meu valor como refém está diminuindo não, não acredito. Ainda.

Ela franziu o cenho. Isso não era o que ela quis dizer.

— Ou quer saber se vou viver o tempo suficiente — ele continuou — Para que Sasuke não possa dizer que foi sua mão a que me matou?

— Não. Não é isso o que perguntei...

— Silêncio, moça! — Otis gritou do fogo. — Basta de conspirar.

— É hora de fazer acordos com o inimigo. — Ele sorriu ante sua própria brincadeira, e em seguida parou para caminhar pesadamente até onde ela estava, Dob o seguia como um cão fiel.

Otis esperaria que ela dissesse o nome de quem pagaria o resgate deles ou ela sofria os golpes de Dob. Apesar da inflamação debaixo de seu olho, prova do punho brutal de Dob, todo seus instintos lhe diziam que se negasse a fazê-lo. Depois de tudo, ninguém nunca dava a seu inimigo o que eles queriam. Mas por uma vez ela pensou antes de atuar.

— Escuta — lhe disse — Darei-te o que quer.

Otis lhe deu um sorriso ardiloso, como se esperasse isso.

— Boa moça.

— Mas só se me fizer um favor.

Atrás de Otis, Dob sorriu e massageou seus nódulos, ansioso de golpeá-la novamente. Otis perguntou:

— Um favor? O que te faz pensar que está em posição de pedir um favor?

— Atrevida... vou te dar um favor — Dob interveio. — Golpearei-te em um lugar não visível desta vez.

— Fecha o bico, Dob — Otis disse. — Que favor?

— Me permita tratar suas feridas — ela disse, assinalando a Gaara. — Sua gente não pagará por um guerreiro rengo. Nesse estado, tampouco é bom para nós.

Otis se arranhou seu queixo, olhando a Gaara, que estava franzindo o cenho preocupado.

— Se te deixo atender suas feridas, você dará o que quero?

— Sim.

Gaara tinha ouvido o suficiente. Ino podia ser o pior tipo de traidora. Podia ter motivos egoístas. Mas ela ainda era uma mulher, que merecia sua proteção. E tinha o temível pressentimento de que ela estava negociando algo do que mais tarde se arrependeria. Maldição, se ela estava prometendo deitar-se com o bastardo...

— Esperem — ele gritou, ganhando uma pontada de dor de sua coxa por seus esforços. Dirigiu-se a Ino. — Não o faça, minha lady!

— Silêncio, Normando! — o líder ordenou. — Isto é entre a moça e eu.

— Não vale a pena — lhe disse. — Arrependerá-te...

O resto de suas palavras foram interrompidas por um repentino golpe em seu queixo, dado por Dob. Sua cabeça golpeou dolorosamente contra o tronco da árvore lhe fazendo ver estrelas.

— Continua, moça — o líder a urgiu.

— Não! — Gaara gritou, sua cabeça pulsando.

— Permitirá-me curar sua ferida? — Ino perguntou.

— Não!

— Sim — o líder concordou.

Ela assentiu. Mas não se despiu, como Gaara tinha temido. Em troca, com voz muito clara, ela respondeu:

— Higurashi. Quem pagará o resgate por ele está em Higurashi.

Por um momento, Gaara ficou mudo. Ino não tinha vendido seu corpo depois de tudo. Somente tinha dado aos ingleses o nome das pessoas a quem pedir o resgate. Jesus tinha dado o nome de Higurashi! Ela nem sequer se deu o trabalho de mentir. Ela estava conduzindo o inimigo aos portões da fortaleza.

O melhor que Gaara podia fazer era tratar de confundir a resposta dela gritando:

— Macintosh!

Ela o olhou fixamente.

— Higurashi.

— Deve lhe dizer a verdade — Gaara lhe disse, tratando de confundir a seus captores.

— De outro modo, nunca seremos resgatados. É Macintosh, meu lorde. Macintosh.

Seus olhos piscaram com incredulidade.

— Maldição! O que está tratando de fazer?

— Macintosh — ele repetiu. — Ao norte daqui, a vinte milhas. Nas Highlands.

— Mackin... — Ela sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo participar de seu engano. — Ele está mentindo, Otis. Viemos de Higurashi, a dez milhas sul.

Gaara apertou seus dentes. Se suas mãos tivessem estado livres, poderia ter estrangulado à maldita moça escocesa. Como podia ser tão descuidada? Ela tinha revelado o lugar onde os ingleses poderiam ganhar vantagem. Sasuke nunca negociaria com mercenários, embora no meio estivessem seus próprios homens, pois os Cavalheiros de Uchiha compreendiam bem a posição de seu líder e seus deveres. Mas a gente de Ino era outro tema. Seriam capazes de entregar a fortaleza pelo retorno seguro da filha de Lorde Hiashi. O que seria sacrifício inaceitável, como também um fracasso para os Uchiha e o rei.

E por que? Para que pudesse ver sua ferida e talvez preservar seu valor como refém, seu refém. Ele franziu o cenho. Isso nunca acontecerá. Agora que os ingleses sabiam o nome e a localização das pessoas que pagariam o resgate, iriam voando a Higurashi. E uma vez que vissem a extensão das riquezas de Higurashi, os mercenários certamente não estariam satisfeitos até que recebessem um enorme resgate por Ino. No que se referisse a Gaara, ele seria afortunado se conseguisse escapar com vida se as curas de Ino não o matassem primeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi minna!<p>

Eis mais um capítulo da fic. Situação tensa, não acham? Não se preocupem , nem tudo é tão ruim quanto parece. Ino impulsiva para variar, colocando o coitadinho do Gaara numa situação de vida ou morte. O ruim é que o Normando não percebe que ela gosta dele de verdade, não apenas como pessoa. :x

Bem, uma semana para postar, o que acharam? Nessa uma semana Despedida de Solteiro e Audácia foram atualizadas! E, assim que eu postar aqui, começarei a escrever o capítulo de A Verdade Nua e Crua. Quero atualizar a fic antes de o professor ordenar o projeto. É que tenho um projeto onde devo ler um livro de 740 páginas e fazer toda uma análise. Acho que enquanto isso vai ficar complicado para escrever, então tentarei me dedicar bastante às fics originais esse semana para não ter imprevistos.

Bom, aqui como é atualização e ainda tenho alguns capítulos prontos, não se preocupem que continuará no ritmo normal. Pelo menos é a minha intenção. Vamos às reviews anônimas:

**YukiYuri:** Yeah, eu não abandonei a fic. Sabe, depois da minha primeira fase fanfiction, onde eu abandonei muitas fics, eu simplesmente não aceito mais abandoná-las. Pode demorar o que for, mas nunca as abandonarei! Que bom que gostou, eu quero um Gaara pra mim também. :P Beeijos.

**Tas:** Que bom que está gostando, flor. Continuei, e nem demorei. :D Beeeijos.

**Tradutoras ponto com:** Sim, podemos dizer que essa é a história mais engraçada da série. Os dois são teimosos como uma mula! hahahaha Continue acompanhando, flores! Beijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**Comente e receba um trecho do próximo capítulo em até 48horas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	9. Capítulo 9

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

Ino desejou não estar fazendo mais mal que bem. Tinha lavado a ferida de Gaara com água fresca. Ele não havia dito uma palavra, mas ela soube por seus ofegos ocasionais que era doloroso para ele.

Ela tinha tratado numerosas feridas através dos anos, e conhecia tudo a respeito de dar pontos e enfaixar. Mas curar a um estrangeiro podia ser algo completamente diferente. O que curava a um escocês podia matar a um Normando. Para melhor ou para pior, nenhum dos ingleses sabia a diferença entre romeiro e hortelã, nem estavam interessados em procurar ervas na escuridão da noite. Tudo o que tinha para trabalhar era água, um trapo, um pouco de cerveja, agulha e fio que um dos mercenários lhe deu.

— Bebe — ela disse enquanto empunhando a agulha, passando a cerveja a Gaara.

Ele tomou um gole e lhe devolveu a cerveja. Ela tomou um gole. Em seguida outro. E logo um terceiro.

— Parece-te bem que tome álcool neste momento? — Gaara perguntou preocupado, vendo a agulha tremer em sua mão. Ela tomou outro gole.

— Oh, sim. — Secou a boca com a mão, e se endireitou. — Não vais desmaiar, certo?

— Não.

— Não vais choramingar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ou gritar?

— Eu não grito.

Ela vacilou.

— Se te doer muito, me chute com o pé ou...

— Por Deus! Tenha piedade, moça. Faça-o já.

De algum jeito ela conseguiu fazê-lo. Tentou imaginar que estava remendando roupa. Ajudou-a o fato de que Gaara não dissesse uma palavra. Sua respiração era agitada, e o suor brilhava em sua pele, mas não se moveu, apesar de que devia ter sido um tortura. Depois que ela atou o último ponto, seus dedos começaram a tremer em uma reação atrasada desse calvário. Ela secou sua testa úmida com a manga de seu vestido e suspirou aliviada.

Gaara parecia pálido, ainda perto do calor do fogo. Seus olhos estavam semi fechados pela fadiga, sua mandíbula serrada. Involuntariamente lágrimas de dor se tinham deslizado silenciosamente por suas bochechas, e se secaram em sua cara. Seu peito subia e descia com uma respiração rápida e superficial, e seu cabelo caía emaranhado em sua testa. Gaara recordava a um herói de uma lenda Viking que seu pai estava acostumado a lhe contar.

Mas o que Ino viu quando ela olhou a Gaara foi mais que a manifestação física do herói e mais que a beleza masculina. Ela captava sua coragem interna, uma força de vontade que a fez reconsiderar tudo o que tinha ouvido a respeito dos Normandos. Sabaku no Gaara não era um covarde. Era tão valente como qualquer um dos Cavalheiros de Haruno, e talvez mais valente.

Ela só rezava para que ele vivesse o suficiente para voltar a ser o guerreiro que ela tinha conhecido. Enquanto esquadrinhava seu rosto cansado, tirou seu cabelo da testa, lavou sua pele afebrada com um trapo molhado e apagou os rastros secos de suas lágrimas. Era um desejo desconcertante. Quase não conhecia esse homem, e por certo não sentia muito afeto por ele. Antes que suas mãos pudessem delatá-la, manteve-as ocupadas cortando tiras de tecido de linho de sua anágua e enfaixando a ferida. Quando terminou, sentiu seu olhar sobre ela, quente e penetrante.

— Sei que deveria estar agradecido — ele murmurou — Mas suspeito que desfrutou de cada espetada da agulha.

Ela corajosamente encontrou seu olhar.

— Equivoca-te. — Algo carregou o ar por um instante, produzindo uma espécie de faísca.

Seus olhos se olharam fixamente, e era como se seus espíritos se sincronizassem, criando um laço misterioso tão potente e eterno como a fusão de dois metais. Ainda quando seus olhares se separaram um momento depois, o vestígio dessa união permaneceu, uma compreensão tão verdadeira e profunda que a Ino foi difícil falar ou olhá-lo novamente.

— Amanhã — ela finalmente murmurou — Precisarei trocar as ataduras.

— Bem. — Então o incorrigível Normando conseguiu dizer uma última palavra, rompendo a tensão com bom humor. — Uns poucos dias mais de me pôr ataduras, e não ficará um centímetro do vestido.

Gaara dormiu superficialmente. Em parte devido a sua dolorosa ferida. Em parte porque seus sentidos estavam plenamente alerta, dado que se achava rodeado por seus inimigos nas terras selvagens da Escócia. E em parte porque suas emoções em relação à bela sequestradora escocesa descansando a uns metros giravam em sua cabeça como um torvelinho.

Ino era um anjo ou um demônio? Importava a ela seu bem-estar, ou só estava preocupada com seu valor como refém? Ele pensou que tinha descoberto sua verdadeira natureza, que ela o tinha ajudado por razões puramente egoístas. Depois de tudo, se ele morresse, ela não só perderia a seu refém e com isso seu poder de negociação, mas também seria considerada responsável por sua morte. Era por isso que ela queria tratar sua ferida. Seu próprio bem-estar dependia disso.

Mas após que ela o tivesse costurado, ele se deu conta que tudo isto também tinha sido uma odisséia para ela. E depois, quando capturou seu olhar, quando negou ter sentido prazer por sua dor, ele reconheceu uma face inocente, honesta e vulnerável. Sinceridade se refletia em seus olhos, e ele sentiu nesse instante a mesma proximidade de espírito que algumas vezes tinha experimentado quando fazia amor com uma mulher.

Era absurdo. Ino de Haruno não era alguém confiável, sem importar o que ele tinha visto em seus olhos. Ela era impulsiva e imprevisível. E ela odiava aos Normandos. Ela tinha começado essa aventura com a idéia de traição em mente, e embora as coisas tinham ido muito mais além de suas intenções, e era sua culpa que eles estivessem nessa situação.

Ela seria capaz de dizer algo, de fazer qualquer coisa com o objetivo de avançar com seu próprio plano. Incluindo, ele pensou maliciosamente, enfeitiçá-lo com esses olhos azuis. Ino despertou antes outros. O chão estava úmido pelo orvalho, seu estômago grunhia de fome, e suas mãos estavam adormecidas onde estava a atadura. Ela espiou a Gaara. Graças a Deus, os lobos não o tinham devorado de noite. Parecia respirar, e o sangue não se filtrava pela atadura em sua perna. Não o tinha matado com seu curativo depois de tudo.

Raios de luz se filtravam pelos pinheiros, e ela soube que os mercenários despertariam logo. Enquanto isso ela precisava delinear a estratégia que tinha tomando forma em sua mente.

Gaara tinha pensado que era um erro dar aos ingleses o nome e a localização de Haruno, mas Ino sabia o que fazia. Não era tão tola para conduzir ao inimigo até as muralhas do castelo. Ainda assim, quanto mais perto ela estivesse de seus aliados quando ela dominasse a seus sequestradores, melhores eram as chances de sobreviver, e mais provavelmente uma tropa de cavalheiros de Haruno pudesse partir em perseguição dos ingleses. Era um risco, sim, mas como seu pai, ela encontrava impossível negar-se a fazer uma aposta e a correr riscos. Se Deus queria, sua sorte seria mais favorável que a de Lorde Hiashi.

Ela olhou brevemente novamente a Gaara, que enrugava sua testa em seu sono. O normando não confiava em seu julgamento. Apesar de tudo o que ela tinha feito para salvar sua perna, sem mencionar o que tinha feito para salvar seu pescoço, ele ainda não tinha fé nela. Ino suspirou brandamente. Por outro lado, possivelmente era melhor que Gaara não compreendesse seus planos. Ao menos quando o momento chegasse de fazer o engano, ele não poderia delatá-la.

O resto do acampamento despertou gradualmente. Os mercenários deram um café da manhã de pão e vinho aguado a seus cativos, não por bondade, a não ser para prepará-los para a longa viajem que tinham pela frente.

Foi um trajeto comprido, especialmente considerando a renguera de Gaara, e a cor cinzenta de sua cara. Pela tarde, estava claro que ela teria que entrar em ação mais cedo do que esperava, embora ainda estavam bastante longe de Haruno. Gaara não podia tolerar muito mais caminhada. O sangue se filtrava de sua ferida novamente, manchando a atadura. Portanto, a única notícia era que essa caminhada com rumo sul dos mercenários os tinha levado perto da cabana no bosque. Quando ela conseguisse assegurar a escapada desses selvagens, não teriam que ir muito longe para procurar refúgio.

— A atadura precisa ser trocada — disse a Otis enquanto entravam na clareira do bosque. — E preciso encontrar as plantas para deter o sangramento.

Otis franziu o cenho.

— Não me parece que esteja tão grave.

— Se ele perder muita mais sangue, terão que levá-lo carregado. — Para dar credibilidade a sua afirmação, os joelhos de Gaara se dobraram, e só os rápidos reflexos dos homens a seu lado conseguiram que ele não caísse completamente.

Otis rugiu, obviamente irritado com o atraso.

— Muito bem — ele grunhiu. — Dob e Hick, levem-na para que procure suas malditas plantas.

Ela tomou seu tempo em procurar as ervas. Os ingleses não sabiam a diferença, e o atraso lhe faria ganhar tempo para pôr sua estratégiaem ação. Depoisde um longo tempo, ela finalmente conseguiu descobrir a planta adequada e enviou a Hick para cortar folhas para ela.

Quando voltou para a clareira do bosque, Gaara estava apoiado contra a árvore, adormecido, e Otis caminhava impacientemente, vendo o sol poente.

— O que os demorou, moça? — ele perguntou. — Poderíamos ter chegado a Haruno a esta altura.

Centenas respostas ácidas vieram a sua mente, mas ela se mordeu a língua.

— Não estou mais feliz que você por tudo isto — lhe disse amigavelmente. — Eu tinha esperado ter esvaziado os cofres de Haruno a esta altura.

Otis arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

— Sim? E por que quereria esvaziar os cofres? Disse que pertence a Haruno.

— Sim — ela disse — Pertenço a Haruno. Por anos me mantiveram como uma escrava. — Ela olhou sonhadoramente à distância. — Esta era minha oportunidade de vingança, mantendo como refém ao Normando favorito. — ela emitiu uma risada amarga. — Agora vocês ficarão com o resgate e eu voltarei para a escravidão.

As sobrancelhas de Otis convergiram enquanto considerava suas palavras. Ino se afastou satisfeita. Tinha plantado as sementes da dúvida. Embora o plano de engano apenas tinha começado, era suficiente por agora com que tivesse deixado ao inglês pensando.

— Desatasse-me agora para que possa curar sua ferida?

Otis soltou suas ataduras, mas a mantinha bem cuidada enquanto ela trocava as ataduras de Gaara. Ela tragou em seco enquanto via o trabalho feito na noite anterior. Embora os pontos se mantinham firmes, o sangue ainda emanava da ferida. Ela pressionou as folhas verdes gentilmente contra o corte, cortando outra tira de tecido de sua anágua. Gaara provavelmente tinha razão. Antes que passasse uma semana, já não teria mais anágua para fazer ataduras para ele. Justo quando atou as pontas da atadura, os olhos de Gaara se abriram.

— Água — ele murmurou.

Ela assentiu.

— Otis, tem água fresca?

Ela viu Otis franzir o cenho ante esse tratamento familiar, entretanto obedeceu, lhe lançando uma bolsa de couro com água que tinha juntado mais cedo do arroio. Ajudou Gaara a beber. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela sentiu novamente essa curiosa aliança, a sensação de que ambos se conheciam há muito tempo e para sempre. Mas não podia permitir-se ser seduzida por seu companheiro. Seu êxito dessa noite dependia em grande grau do engano, e ela não se atreveu a permitir que a inteligência de Gaara se interpusesse em seu caminho ao êxito. Então ela desviou seus olhos antes que ele pudesse lhe ler os pensamentos.

Quando ele terminou de beber, ela devolveu a bolsa a Otis. Intencionalmente deixou que seus dedos roçassem os do inglês, resistindo o impulso de estremecer-se com o contato. Enquanto outros se ocupavam armando um fogo, ela iniciou uma conversa privada com Otis, esperando que essa intimidade o desarmasse e o fizesse esquecer de atá-la novamente.

— Quanto está planejando pedir pelo normando? — ela murmurou.

Otis se encolheu de ombros. Estava claro que não tinha pensado nisso.

— É o melhor cavalheiro de Haruno — ela lhe confiou.

— Cinqüenta libras? — ele adivinhou.

— Cinqüenta? — Ela sorriu brandamente. — Oh, vale muito mais que isso. Asseguro-lhe isso. Os cofres de Haruno podem pagar um resgate alto.

Ele estreitou seus olhos conspiratoriamente.

— Você gostaria de ver quebrado ao Lorde de Haruno?

Ela lançou um olhar perverso.

— Mais ou menos.

Otis a olhou, como se compreendesse seus motivos muito bem, e ela devolveu o olhar.

— Huh — ele disse, estudando seu rosto para procurar sinais de engano. — E quanto teria pedido você por ele?

— Cento e cinqüenta.

— Cento e cinqüenta? — ele se surpreendeu. Em seguida baixou sua voz. — Poderia obter tanto?

— Sim. — Deus, ela desejou que ele lhe acreditasse. Os escoceses, e ela sabia muito bem, não pagariam nem um xelim por um cavalheiro Normando. Ele esfregou sua barba, digerindo essa informação.

Ela queria lhe dar tempo para pensar, por isso esfregou as palmas das mãos, e perguntou:

— Tem algo um pouco mais potente para beber, Otis?

Ele a observou com desconfiança.

— Pode ser.

— Tenho que beber algo mais forte depois de ter que brincar de enfermeira com esse normando desprezível. — Ela se estremeceu.

Mas Otis não era tão estúpido como parecia.

— Briguei contra ele ontem. E não me pareceu tão desprezível.

Ino baixou as pestanas imitando a irmã menor, a única das três que usava os ardis femininos honestamente.

— Nesse momento, Otis, pensei que foste possuir-me quando terminasse essa briga. — Ela pressionou uma mão contra seu ventre, como se essa idéia a fizesse ofegar. — Quero dizer, quando vi seus ombros largos, sua cara varonil e o comprido de sua espada?

Otis se endireitou, obviamente agradado com seus comentários aduladores.

— Que outra coisa podia fazer mais que me sentir aliviada de que você aparecesse para me defender? — ela continuou.

Ela deixou que seus dedos acariciassem sutilmente a borda de seu decote, desejando que ele olhasse justo ali. E Otis o fez, e ela viu o brilho de luxúria em seus olhos.

— Bem, não precisa preocupar-se, minha lady. — ele ronronou. — Não deixaria que lhe matassem.

— Mesmo? — Ela permitiu que seu olhar vagasse por seu peito, aparentando interesse quando sentia repulsa. — Estaria tão agradecida... se não o fizesse.

Com um sorriso que mostrava suas gengivas sem dentes, ele procurou a bolsa de couro de seus alforjes. Ela poderia lhe haver chutado a cara enquanto ele estava agachado, mas conteve o impulso. Otis lhe ofereceu a bebida. Ela tomou com um sorriso tímido, tratando de não fazer uma careta enquanto levava a suja bolsa a seus lábios.

Gaara grunhiu, retorcendo suas mãos contra suas ataduras. Que diabos planejava a zorra agora? Ele não podia ouvir o que lhe dizia ao inglês, mas estava claro que estavam formando certo tipo de aliança.

Isto era mau. Muito mau.

Ino de Haruno era certamente a moça mais tola de toda a Escócia. Não só se estava unindo a um bando de mercenários inescrupulosos, mas também parecia estar seduzindo a seu líder. Gaara apertou os dentes. Sabia bem que a moça honestamente não estava atraída por esse homem. Mas igualmente, a decepção nublou sua visão enquanto a olhava brincar com o inglês, seus peitos aparecendo pelo decote.

E em seguida ela cometeu o pior engano de todos. Começou a beber. Ele já tinha visto o que o álcool podia lhe fazer. Se ela se embebedava essa noite, não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Mas ele estava impossibilitado de intervir. Preso à árvore, só podia observar como ela se afundava mais e mais a cada hora que passava. No momento em que o céu se obscureceu e as estrelas apareceram, ela estava trocando histórias com os mercenários sentados ao redor do fogo. Não muito depois, estavam cantando juntos, levantando suas taças, fazendo brinde de bêbados à saúde de suas putas favoritas, e no caso de Ino, à saúde dos moços do estábulo.

Gaara mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, perguntando-se se ela realmente se deitou com a dúzia de moços que mencionou por seu nome. Gaara grunhiu. E pensar que ela tinha tido a coragem de chamá-lo de sátiro. Eventualmente a conduta deles deu um giro previsível. Enquanto Ino girava instavelmente em uma dança espontânea, acompanhada pelos aplausos dos homens, Otis se tomou à liberdade de lhe dar um beliscão no traseiro.

Gaara sorriu sombriamente, sabendo que a moça daria a volta e golpearia ao homem com um certeiro soco. Depois de tudo, essa tinha sido sua reação quando Gaara tinha apertado seus peitos por engano. Mas para seu desgosto, a maldita moça só riu e bateu na mão de Otis. Uma raiva instantânea ferveu no sangue de Gaara. O que estava mal com essa moça? Ela só tinha mostrado ódio por ele, ao Normando, seu aliado. E agora bebia e dançava com os ingleses, seus inimigos. Não era de estranhar que o rei tinha querido que Sasuke tomasse o comando de Haruno. Essa mulher escocesa não tinha conceito do que era lealdade.

Ele observou em silêncio como ela dançava entre os mercenários, sacudindo seus quadris, curvando-se para frente para lhes permitir ver seus peitos. Gaara apertou sua mandíbula. Ele só esperava que ela estivesse preparada para o que seria o resultado inevitável de sua sedução. E desejou não ter que ser testemunha do massacre que ocorreria.

— Esperem — ela gritou, escapando da mão de um dos canalhas sentados ao lado do fogo. Ela levantou suas mãos pedindo silêncio. Os homens obedeceram reduzindo os grunhidos de ébrios a um ofego luxurioso. — Antes que passemos a... — ela disse com um sorriso libidinoso — ...A ação...

Os homens fizeram coro vulgarmente, e Dob esfregou as pernas. Ela se aproximou de onde Otis estava sentado, desentupiu a bota com vinho aninhada entre seus peitos, e se inclinou para frente, permitindo que o vinho caísse em sua boca aberta. Suas palmas subiram para agarrar seus peitos, e lhe deu uma pequena palmada.

Gaara não queria olhar, mas ele não pôde evitá-lo. Ele tinha jogado esses jogos, jogos de sedução e de provocação que avivava o desejo a um nível febril. Mas era diferente observar a Ino jogá-los. Fazendo queimar a pele, e não estava seguro se era de desejo, de desgosto, de inveja ou raiva, de luxúria, decepção ou vergonha. Mas todas essas emoções desconcertantes o dominavam enquanto brigava por desviar seu olhar.

— É muito tarde, minha lady. — Otis disse. — Eu já entrei em ação. — Ela se agachou ousadamente para olhar suas calças.

— Posso ver isso. — Ela sorriu. — Mas primeiro devemos nos assegurar que esta pomba não se voe. — Ela se levantou, dançou por um momento, e foi para Gaara. — Verei se os nós estão fortes.

Gaara baixou seus olhos. Não podia tolerar olhá-la enquanto ela se cambaleava. Suas emoções tinham congelado em uma só. Tudo o que sentia era desgosto. Ele não tinha nada que lhe dizer. Nada. Entretanto não pôde refrear-se.

— Espero que te dê conta do que está fazendo — ele murmurou.

Gaara cheirou o vinho em seu fôlego, mas ela não parecia tão bêbada quando murmurou:

— Oh, sim — em seguida deu a volta para suas costas.

— Porque eles não vão ser gentis com você — ele advertiu. — Esse tipo de homem nunca o é.

Ela sorriu enquanto trabalhava em suas ataduras.

— Não espero que eles sejam gentis.

Ele franziu o cenho. Talvez ela era uma dessas estranhas mulheres que gostavam de serem possuídas rudemente. Deu-lhe um tapinha condescendente na mão.

— Mas penso que posso dirigi-los. — Ele grunhiu com desgosto. Nunca tinha equivocado tanto.

Verdadeiramente acreditava que Ino era uma dama respeitável, que possuía escrúpulos, honra e virtude. Era óbvio agora que ela não era em nada a mulher que ele tinha imaginado.

— Hei, moça! — Otis ordenou. — Parece-me que está demorando muito com o prisioneiro. Não estará manuseando-o, não é mesmo?

O resto da companhia festejou a brincadeira.

— O que? E misturar gordura Normanda com boa carne escocesa? — ela respondeu, fazendo-os rir jocosamente. — Não, meu amor. Estou-me guardando para você.

Gaara olhou fixamente ao chão. Por Cristo! A donzela tinha uma língua mais suja que uma puta de porto. E soube que não queria ser testemunha das vulgaridades que aconteceriam. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, lhe murmurou:

— Mantém seus olhos abertos.

Nem por cem quilogramas de ouro, ele pensou enquanto ela se afastava. Entretanto não pôde evitar dar um olhar ocasional à moça que começava a usar suas artimanhas com os objetos de sua sedução.

— Otis, amigo — ela ronronou — Onde pôs essa tua adaga, essa larga e dura?

— Está aqui, moça. — ele respondeu, afrouxando os cordões de suas calças.

— Oh, querido, não referia a essa adaga, digo esta.

Em um segundo, ela alcançou o cinturão e tirou a adaga da capa. Enquanto Otis pestanejava confundido, ela o chutou diretamente entre as pernas. Gaara ficou momentaneamente paralisado. Mas quando, repentinamente sóbria, Ino girou para outro mercenário, Gaara se endireitou assombrado. E quando o fez, descobriu algo surpreendente. As cordas ao redor de suas mãos estavam soltas.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi minna!<p>

Vocês já foram pensar errado da Ino, né? Esse Gaara tem que aprender que ela não é nenhuma puta, mas que tava era salvando a pele dele! Well, adoro essa fanfic.

Mas parece que vocês não. Ou, se estão, não se manifestam. Gente, é o seguinte, eu estou fazendo um esforço descomunal para postar todas as semanas. Eu poderia/deveria estar estudando, como vocês bem sabem. Se essa fic não obter PELO MENOS cinco reviews por capítulo, passarei a atualizá-la a cada 15 dias, dando prioridade para as fanfics que recebo um feedback melhor.

É uma adaptação sim, mas demanda todo um tempo de preparação e revisão e etc. O capítulo não fica pronto com menos de uma hora. E esse tempo, eu poderia estar dormindo, que é uma coisa que ando me privando bastante.

Bom, aqui como é atualização e ainda tenho alguns capítulos prontos, não se preocupem que continuará no ritmo normal. Pelo menos é a minha intenção. Vamos às reviews anônimas:

**YukiYuri:** Sim sim flor, a tensão sexual entre esses dois é até incômoda, viu? Tem que se agarrar logo! oaksoaksoaksa O que achou desse capítulo? beijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**Com mais de 10 comentários, atualização imediata. Com 5, em uma semana. Menos em 15 dias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	10. Capítulo 10

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

— Corre! — Ino gritou a Gaara. — Corre! — Por Deus! O que estava lhe levando tanto tempo?

Sim, ele estava ferido, mas ela tinha dado muito tempo para preparar-se. Tinha passado mais de uma hora embebedando aos homens. E agora um deles se afastou para urinar. Era uma oportunidade ideal para que Gaara fizesse sua fuga. Por Deus! Não lhe havia dito que mantivesse os olhos abertos?

Voltou para Hick do tronco onde estava sentado. Em seguida saltou sobre o fogo para enfrentar a Dob com a adaga. De relance, viu Gaara que finalmente se pôs de pé, embora estivesse se movendo lentamente.

Sua sede de vingança avivada pela imagem patética de Gaara rengueando, fez que levantasse sua adaga, para em seguida cravá-la na parte alta da coxa de Dob.

— Isso — ela murmurou entre dentes — É por ter ferido a meu refém.

Ele gritou agarrando a perna, mas ela não sentiu remorso e o golpeou com a espada. O homem não tinha mostrado piedade com ela, depois de tudo. Tinha-lhe deixado o olho preto e tinha prejudicado seriamente a perna de Gaara, provavelmente incapacitando-o para sempre. Ela olhou brevemente a seu redor, esperando ver Gaara rengueando para um lugar seguro, mas em troca o viu cambaleando para o fogo.

— Vá! Vá! — ela gritou.

Ele a ignorou e começou a brigar com o quarto inglês, armado só com seus punhos. Lançou-lhe um poderoso soco que alcançou o queixo do homem, seguido por um golpe no estômago que o dobrou em dois.

Enquanto isso, Hick tinha se posto de pé. Extraiu sua adaga e caminhava para ela cheio de fúria.

— Então quer brincar de rude?

Ela estreitou seus olhos.

— Oh, sim — lhe assegurou.

Ino deu um passo para trás, sem dar-se conta que Otis tinha recuperado se o suficiente para alcançar o tornozelo dela. Ino perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, quase no fogo. Pior ainda, a arma lhe escapou quando sua mão golpeou no chão.

Hick estava ainda avançando, quando ela recuperou o fôlego, Otis se inclinou sobre ela com um olhar assassino nos olhos. Ela lhe lançou um soco com toda sua força e que acertou no nariz. O golpe fez que seus nódulos pulsassem de dor, embora provavelmente não tanto como o nariz de Otis, que tinha se quebrado.

Quando ela voltou sua cabeça, Hick já estava ali, brandindo a faca de _A Sombra_. A arma brilhava enquanto descia para o peito de Ino. Ela rodou para um lado e a faca roçou suas costelas antes ficar cravada no chão. Em seguida ela juntou um punhado de terra e a lançou na sua cara.

Hick saltou para trás, tratando de limpar os olhos. No caos, Ino rodou sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos para ver se Gaara já tinha escapado. Tinha que admitir, que por estar tão ferido, Gaara estava dando uma boa briga. Em vez de brigar como um perfeito cavalheiro, ele estava fazendo algo mais inteligente.

Estava usando seus punhos e pés e cuspidas para vencer a seu oponente. Mas não podia agüentar muito. Ela viu sangue fresco filtrando-se pelas ataduras. E se seu inimigo o golpeasse no lugar mais vulnerável?

Ino tirou a faca de _A Sombra_ da terra e se aproximou dos combatentes. Mas não houve necessidade de sua intervenção. Justo quando ia usar a faca, Gaara lançou um soco que desacordou o homem. De repente ouviu um murmúrio a suas costas, ao girar Ino soube que ainda não tinham terminado. O quinto homem havia retornado.

Não houve tempo para defender-se, nem tempo para dar a volta completamente, nem sequer tempo para olhar. O melhor que pôde fazer foi investir com a faca, cravá-lo cegamente e rezar para alcançar algum órgão vital do inglês. Mas a faca deu no ar vazio.

— Abaixe! — Gaara gritou.

Sem pensar, ela se deixou cair ao chão, graças a Deus. Porque nesse mesmo instante, Gaara lançou sua adaga que passou a centímetros dela. Ouviu-se um grunhido, e em seguida a queda de um corpo, e soube que a faca tinha acertado o alvo. Sem olhar para trás, agarrou uma adaga que estava atirada no chão e a bota com vinho deixada perto do fogo. Ino ficou de pé e correu para Gaara.

— Vamos!

Meteram-se no bosque, correndo na escuridão. Ino o ajudou, passando seu braço pelo ombro e carregando parte de seu peso. Talvez os ingleses os seguissem. Talvez não. Mas depois de uma milha ou duas de andar às cegas eles mesmos tinham perdido o caminho. Com os pulmões ardendo, Ino finalmente se viu forçada a deter-se. Os dois ofegavam agitadamente no silêncio profundo do bosque. Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, Gaara disse:

— Faça um juramento.

— Sim?

— Nunca faça isso novamente.

— Fazer o que?

— Correr semelhante risco. Desafiar a inimigos que lhe superam em número e em peso. Misturar-te com inescrupulosos mercenários.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Planejar uma fuga — ele adicionou — Sem consultar a seu aliado.

— Consultei-te. Mas você estava muito enjoado para compreender.

— Corre, me ordenaste? Corre? — Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— És Normando.

Ele grunhiu.

— Sou um cavalheiro.

— Mas além de suas críticas — ela disse enquanto começavam a caminhar novamente — Tudo resultou bem.

— Mas e se não tivesse saído bem? E se eles nos vencessem? E se um deles... Ou todos... Tivessem decidido aceitar sua oferta?

Ino se deteve abruptamente.

— Mãe de Deus! Verdadeiramente acreditas que sou uma mulher indefesa? Todas as mulheres sabem que um homem é mais vulnerável quando tem as calças abaixadas.

Por Deus! Essa era a razão pela qual ela tinha passado horas seduzindo aos mercenários. Gaara enrugou suas sobrancelhas e suspirou. Ainda assim, ele tinha razão a respeito de uma coisa. Ela realmente não tinha considerado as consequências se perdesse a briga. Na verdade poucas vezes o fazia. É mais, se pensasse muito nas possíveis consequências de suas ações nunca em sua vida se atreveria a levantar uma espada.

Gaara não tinha as calças abaixadas, não por agora, mas isso não significava que não se sentisse tão vulnerável como os mercenários ingleses. Ele tinha sido testemunha do baile sedutor de Ino, e não era imune a seus encantos.

Com o braço ao redor de sua cintura e seus peitos contra seu tórax, Ino o ajudou a caminhar para a cabana. Era um milagre que a encontrassem, considerando quanto ela tinha bebido nessa noite, mas ela parecia saber exatamente onde se encontravam. Uma vez dentro do refúgio, ela tomou um grande trabalho para assegurar-se que ele estivesse cômodo, insistindo para que ocupasse a cama.

— No chão estarei bem — ele argumentou.

— Tolices. — Ela o empurrou sobre a cama, e em seguida se inclinou para acomodar a manta ao redor de seus ombros, esquecendo-se que seu vestido estava aberto no decote. Seus peitos se incharam sobre o tecido, à luz piscante do fogo, viam-se dourados e deliciosos como fogaças de pão de mel.

Gaara se forçou a desviar seu olhar. Ainda assim, sua voz se quebrou quando disse:

— Insisto.

Ela cruzou seus braços debaixo de seus seios, o que piorou o problema.

— E como te atreve a insistir quando quase não pode te manter em pé?

Ele não podia erguer-se, mas outra parte de seu corpo não estava tendo problemas em erguer-se. Apesar da dor da perna ferida, uma dor mais aguda clamava sua atenção.

— Não — ela continuou. — Ficará na cama. Não quero ouvir o capitão Sasuke me dizendo que não te cuidei corretamente.

Isso apagou parte de seu desejo. Por um momento, ele se tinha esquecido das motivações de Ino. Sim, ela queria que ele se curasse, era só porque serviria melhor a seus propósitos. Essa mulher era tão ambiciosa como os mercenários.

— Está perdendo seu tempo — ele disse abruptamente. — Ele não pagará por mim.

Ela estalou sua língua.

— Por que, Sir Gaara, se até eu sei que é valioso.

Isso o surpreendeu, ouvi-la chamá-lo por seu nome. Agradou-lhe como soava.

— Além disso — ela continuou — Não estou pedindo dinheiro. Estou pedindo por minha irmã.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sir Sasuke não se deixa manipular.

— Todos podem ser manipulados.

— Ah — ele disse, com um sabor amargo em sua boca. — Quer dizer do modo que manipulou aos mercenários?

Só lhe deu um sorriso ardiloso, e em seguida começou a ocupar-se de sua perna.

— E me chamou de sátiro — ele murmurou. — Não sou um sátiro. — Ele sorriu travessamente. — Não posso recordar bem. Quantos moços do estábulo eram?

Ela sorriu enquanto cuidadosamente tirava a atadura.

— Me acreditaste?

— Onde mais poderia ter aprendido todas essas... Essas... — Imagens da impressionante beleza, sacudindo seus quadris, molhando os lábios com a língua e expondo seus seios, voltaram para sua mente novamente, esquentando seu sangue.

— Oh, sim — lhe disse, sua voz com humor sardônico. — Dormi com todos os moços dos estábulos. E me deitei com todos os Cavalheiros de Higurashi também.

Ela podia pensar que isso era divertido, mas ele não. Não nessa noite. Não quando ela tinha exibido semelhante perícia na arte da sedução. Não quando ela tinha arriscado seu corpo para liberar a ele. E especialmente, não quando ele perigosamente tinha começado a afeiçoar-se dessa donzela escocesa.

Ela apoiou uma perna na cama e procedeu a cortar outra tira de sua anágua. Se ele não a conhecesse melhor, teria suspeitado que ela fazia isso para provocá-lo, seu olhar não pôde evitar vagar pela panturrilha que ela exibia. Gaara grunhiu:

— Sasuke não cederá a sua nova esposa.

— E por que? — Ela baixou seu pé. Umedecendo o tecido em um balde com água, ela começou a lavar sua ferida. Seu toque era surpreendentemente suave para uma mulher que há algumas horas tinha cravado uma faca a um par de bandidos sem pestanejar.

— Você não teria durado muito como sua esposa.

— Parece-te?

— Sir Sasuke exige fidelidade.

— Ah. — Ela franziu o cenho, pretendendo considerar sua afirmação. — Então ele não teria paciência com meus moços dos estábulos?

Gaara baixou suas sobrancelhas. A moça não o estava tomando a sério.

— Sasuke os mataria.

— Uma lástima. — Um princípio de sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. — É obvio, eu teria que matar a todas suas amantes em troca. E então, quem limparia o castelo e os estábulos?

Ino podia sentir a frustração que emanava de Gaara. Ela encontrava sua atitude divertida e irritante ao mesmo tempo. Por que era que os homens assumiam que se podiam deitar com a mulher que quisessem mais as mulheres tinham que ser fiéis? Não era justo. Não era que ela estivesse interessada em deitar-se com um homem. Portanto, se Sasuke desejava ser um sátiro e deitar-se com todas as servas do castelo, estava bem para ela.

— Aí está — ela disse, terminando de ajustar a atadura. — Onde está a bolsa com a comida? Estou faminta. — Viu-a ao lado do fogo. — E você? Está faminto?

Havia fome em seus olhos, mas era uma fome de um tipo completamente diferente. Seu olhar ardia de desejo. Por Deus! Ele, também, tinha sido afetado pelo ato de sedução dela. Ela não o tinha notado antes. Ela olhou brevemente a suas calças. Não estava equivocada. Uma parte de seu corpo estava rígida como uma lança pronta para ser disparada. E por uma razão curiosa e perturbadora, isso a fez estremecer-se com excitação.

Era absurdo. Ela estava acostumada a ver esse tipo de coisas. Em companhia de homens a maior parte de sua vida, tinha estado exposta a essas exibições masculinas: desde arrotos sonoros até peidos, desde comentários obscenos a atos obscenos. Tinha visto homens urinado e tendo sexo também.

Mas algo a respeito da manifestação de desejo de Gaara lhe produziu uma intoxicante sensação de poder. Caminhou para ele com a bolsa de comida, e um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Então não achas que posso ganhar a devoção de Sasuke?

Gaara parecia incômodo, como se não quisesse pensar nisso. Ela sentou a seu lado na cama, e meteu uma cereja em sua boca. Gaara se manteve calado por um momento, logo falou.

— Sasuke não é tão inocente como esses mercenários.

Impulsivamente, ela se inclinou para frente para murmurar:

— Todos os homens são inocentes no que se refere ao meio de suas pernas. — e em seguida lhe deu uma palmada à parte superior de sua coxa.

Tão rápido como um falcão agarrando sua presa, a mão de Gaara voou e apanhou a mão dela. Gaara girou sua cabeça. Ela esperava que ele ruborizasse de vergonha e soltasse sua mão.

Ela nunca esperou um sorriso dele. Ou seu olhar nublado. E muito menos que ele pressionaria sua palma contra sua ereção e a mantivesse a contra sua vontade. Ao menos, ela supunha que era contra sua vontade. Ela não fez muito esforço para resistir.

Gaara a olhou insinuantemente.

— Não comece o que não está disposta a terminar, pequena tentadora.

Seu coração pulsava entre seus peitos como um pássaro selvagem golpeando contra sua jaula. Deus, seu pênis era firme e cheio, e ela pôde sentir o calor dele através de suas calças. Mas foi o que havia em seu olhar que lhe tirou o fôlego. Em seus olhos havia um convite à aventura, a promessa de inimagináveis prazeres. Suas próprias vísceras tremeram em resposta, sua pele ardia, e o sangue pulsava em seus ouvidos.

Se ela não tivesse prestado atenção à voz em sua cabeça, uma voz que soava muito parecida com a de Sakura, lhe dizendo que estava sendo perigosamente impulsiva, teria se inclinado para frente para ver que sabor tinham os lábios do normando.

Gaara podia sentir o desejo de Ino como algo muito evidente. Era intenso e poderoso. Portanto, se ele tivesse sabido quão poderoso, nunca teria forçado sua mão contra seu membro. Ele tinha acreditado ter-lhe dado uma clara advertência, para lhe avisar das consequências de sua provocação, para lhe mostrar que embora ele poderia ser um nobre cavalheiro, também era um homem.

Mas ela não estava prestando atenção a sua advertência em nada. Pelo contrário, ela parecia atraída para ele. Seus olhos cor de anil brilharam com feroz desejo, as pálpebras caindo como se o peso do desejo fosse muito pesado de tolerar. Seus lábios abertos pareciam mais deliciosos que uma cereja. E sua mão permaneceu onde estava, sobre seu membro. De fato, seu polegar roçava ousadamente ao longo da extensão de seu membro, extraindo um gemido de prazer dele.

Cada nervo de seu corpo instantaneamente desejou o contato dela. Mas ele sabia que não podia ser. Ela estava muito bêbada, e ele estava muito vulnerável. Se eles consumassem esse desejo, não seria melhor que os mercenários. Usando toda sua força de vontade, ele soltou sua mão e desviou seu olhar. Ino levou um momento para sair de sua frouxidão e dar-se conta que ele a tinha soltado. Levantando sua mão, ela pestanejou e em seguida balançou torpemente para trás, puxando a bolsa da cama.

Enquanto ela reunia a comida que tinha esparramado, ela parecia agitada, e Gaara se perguntou se a tinha surpreendido depois de tudo. Ele esperava que assim fosse. Já era bastante difícil, combater suas próprias paixões, para ter que dominar as dela também. Finalmente, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, lançou a bolsa para ele.

— Aqui tem. Precisa recuperar suas forças.

— E você? Deve estar...

— Não tenho fome. — Com isso, ela armou sua própria cama no chão, em seguida se tapou com a manta.

Gaara de repente deixou de sentir fome, das cerejas e do queijo. Pôs a bolsa de um lado. Enquanto o fogo se apagava, ele olhou o teto, incapaz de apagar as provocadoras imagens de Ino de sua mente: seus olhos brilhantes, seu sorriso pícaro, seus seios voluptuosos, a suave curva de seu quadril.

Talvez amanhã, ele pensou, quando ela estiver menos ébria, e quando ele tivesse mais controle de seus apetites... A noite toda ele sonhou com Ino... Nadando na lagoa com suas irmãs, lutando em seus braços enquanto desciam a escada do castelo, sorrindo triunfante enquanto apanhava uma truta, combatendo contra os mercenários, movendo seus quadris sedutoramente à luz do fogo, enfaixando meigamente sua ferida.

Amanhã, ele pensou estarei cansado de sua imagem, mas estava equivocado. Especialmente porque a primeira coisa ele viu quando abriu seus olhos era o objeto de seus sonhos, completamente nua, lavando-se ao lado do fogo com um trapo e um balde de água.

Por um longo tempo, ele a olhou em silêncio, temeroso de fazer um ruído que o privasse dessa festa maravilhosa. Ela passou o trapo sobre o ombro e o braço e em seguida no outro braço. Quando se inclinou para molhar o trapo no balde novamente, seus seios se moveram brandamente para frente, e seu membro respondeu diante dessa cena, inchando-se com desejo. Ela lavou-se o pescoço e depois seus seios, estremecendo-se quando a água fria os tocou fazendo seus mamilos se enrijecerem.

Ele ficou rígido também, e na parte baixa de seu estômago cresceu uma dor familiar, uma dor que ele não tinha aliviado em um longo tempo. Quando ela se lavou entre as pernas, Gaara quase deixou escapar um suspiro audível. Por Deus! Ele invejou suas mãos. Ela realizou a tarefa despreocupadamente. Mas ele sabia como tocar uma mulher ali e fazê-la gemer de paixão.

Ela continuou lavando suas pernas, e Gaara se perguntou como se sentiria com elas envoltas ao redor de sua cintura, os calcanhares dela afundando-se em suas nádegas...

— Bom dia — ela disse casualmente, como se ela não estivesse nua. Muito nua.

Poucas coisas deixavam Gaara mudo. Ele podia seduzir a mais reticente donzela com palavras engenhosas. Podia improvisar uma canção tão rapidamente como um histrião. Podia dar explicações coerentes a um marido ciumento quando era surpreendido na habitação de sua esposa. Mas isto... Isto lhe tinha atado a língua.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi minna!<p>

Gente, aconteceu uma coisinha meio tensa, falaram que eu estava copiando a história de um livro e me falaram merda nos reviews, tipo, se pudesse eu teria colocado um meme agora do "Não me diga!".

Afinal, querida Anon, quando você aprender a ler, me avisa, ok? Porque em TODA fanfic que eu crio adaptação eu deixo bem claro lá no cabeçalho:

**"Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan."**

Centralizei, coloquei em negrito, TÁ BEM VISÍVEL AGORA? Eu, quando trago livros para adaptar, é porque são obras incríveis que eu conheço pela internet e que são desconhecidas da maioria. Donzela Guerreira, mesmo, só tem para a leitura ONLINE, porque não há o lançamento deste livro aqui no Brasil, a tradução dela é uma tradução livre feita por sites que disponibilizam esse serviço gratuitamente!

Agora, se quiser vir causar, seja mulher o suficiente e dê sua cara à tapa! Vir com merda de comentário anonimo é para pedir para ser esculachada! Eu não tenho mais de cinco anos de fanfiction para criaturas covardes como você virem me falar merda!

~respira~

Enfim, meus leitores lindos que sabem ler e não pulam o cabeçalho quando começam uma nova fanfic, capítulo de tenso à muy sexy, não concordam comigo? As coisas estão esquentando, e olha que malemá chegamos a um terço da história, ainda tem muuuuuita coisa para rolar por aqui! Enfim, desculpem o pequeno sumiço, porque né, provas na faculdade, pouco tempo, centenas de páginas em xerox para me afogar e afins... rs

Meus capítulos prontos acabaram, oh god! Nem tinha visto que só tinha até essa chapter. De qualquer forma, assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu já pego para arrumar mais alguns muitos capítulos.

Agora, vamos às reviews anônimas:

**NayVEH:** Gaara também me seduz, relaxa flor, não é só você não! rs

**Nath:** Que bom que gostou flor! O que achou desse novo capítulo? *-* Beijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**Com mais de 10 comentários, atualização imediata. Com 5, em uma semana. Menos, em 15 dias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	11. Capítulo 11

...

**Donzela Feroz**

_"__Gaara é um excelente amante, mas Ino está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo__. __E ela coloca isso a prova ao sequestra-lo, querendo pedir o resgate em troca da anulação do casamento forçado da irmã."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Sarah Mckerrigan.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Quando "Naruto" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.<strong>

Ino pensou que ela era a mulher mais atrevida de toda a Escócia. Ela sabia muito bem que efeito tinha sobre os homens, e nessa manhã, intencionalmente, estava provocando Gaara. A razão dessa provocação, ela não estava segura. Talvez para voltar a recuperar o controle da situação que ela tinha perdido na noite anterior.

A intimidade com Gaara a tinha inquietado, tinha-a feito perder o controle e ela era uma mulher que não estava acostumada a sentir-se vulnerável. Hoje ela tinha provado que ela era a dona de suas próprias emoções.

— Quando terminar buscarei água fresca no balde para você, se quiser. — Ela ofereceu, pondo seu pé sobre o banco para tirar a sujeira de seus tornozelos e para exibir suas pernas bem torneadas. Ele não respondeu, mas ela sentiu seu olhar acariciando seu corpo.

Desde que eram meninas, ela e suas irmãs haviam se banhado ao ar livre, em uma lagoa perto do castelo. Nunca haviam desenvolvido um sentido de vergonha a respeito de seus corpos, nem se davam conta da atração que geravam. Mas nos últimos anos de banhar-se à vista de todos, Ino tinha descoberto um segredo. Ela possuía mais poder nua que do que com a roupa posta. Os homens ficavam paralisados e gaguejando quando a viam completamente nua.

Ela esfregou os pés e lançou um olhar sobre seu ombro.

— Isso, se desejas te banhar.

Sua expressão, era de extremo assombro. Agora o tinha em seu poder. Gaara podia lhe haver feito acelerar o pulso na noite anterior, mas nessa manhã, ela dominava o jogo. Sorrindo, ela sacudiu sua cabeça, lançando seu cabelo para frente, e em seguida usou seus dedos para penteá-los.

— Os ratos comeram a sua língua ontem à noite, Sir Gaara?

— Não. — Ele se esclareceu garganta. — Não. — Depois de um momento, ele perguntou roucamente. — Não... Não tens... frio?

— Oh, sim, um pouco. Posso adicionar madeira ao fogo. Ou talvez você gostaria de vir mais perto da fogueira?

Por um momento, ele continuou olhando-a fixamente com descrença, e ela desfrutou da completa atenção dele, estirando seus braços para cima de sua cabeça de um modo que ela sabia exibia seus seios favoravelmente.

Mas seu triunfo seria curto. Enquanto ele a observava, seus olhos gradualmente estreitaram-se, e um sorriso começou a desenhar-se em seus lábios. O tenente havia adivinhado sua artimanha.

— Oh, sim — ele murmurou — Eu gostaria de me aproximar.

Ela tentou permanecer despreocupada, mas sua repentina confiança a inquietou. Ela estava acostumada a que os homens se jogassem a seus pés, babando-se. Sabaku no Gaara não fez nada disso. Embora ele tinha estado tenso no princípio, agora ele estava mais seguro de si mesmo, e já não estava tão afetado por sua beleza. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, a nudez de Ino a fez sentir, não supremamente poderosa, mas terrivelmente vulnerável.

Enquanto Gaara saía da cama e se sentava, estremecendo-se de dor, ela pressionou o trapo contra sua garganta, cobrindo casualmente seus seios com seus braços.

— Eu gostaria de me lavar — ele decidiu. — Tirar a imundície dos mercenários de meu corpo. — Sem preâmbulos, tirou a camisa e a lançou a um lado.

Ino não podia respirar. Ela tinha visto torsos nus de homens antes, mas nenhum se comparava com o dele. Por todos o Santos! Estava tão bem formado. Seu peito era largo, e seu estômago, chato. Seus braços e ombros se inchavam com seus músculos. Uma delgada cicatriz branca atravessava seu estômago, e mais abaixo uma fina linha de pêlo se perdia dentro de suas calças. Seu coração tremeu.

Não era luxúria, ela disse a si mesma. E por certo não era pânico. Ela ainda estava no controle. Mas de repente ela se cansou do jogo e quis vestir-se. Arrastando seu olhar para longe de seu corpo magnífico, ela agarrou sua anágua curta da lareira e rapidamente a pôs.

Gaara começou a afrouxar os laços de suas calças. Seus olhos se alargaram. Deus, Gaara planejava despir-se, aqui e agora. Com um involuntário estalo, ela agarrou sua capa e tentou não olhar. Mas maldição! Sua curiosidade não permitiu a ela resistir de espiar um pouco.

Gaara era belo. Mas diferente dos homens de pele branca de seu clã, sua pele era levemente dourada. Estava perfeitamente proporcionado, suas pernas longas e maciças, e seu quadril magro. Embora seu corpo era o de um guerreiro, partes dele não pareciam ameaçadoras, a não ser intrigantes. O ninho de cachos na união de suas coxas parecia suave e cálido, o objeto rígido se sobressaindo dali parecia feito de veludo.

Ela encontrou sua boca aberta, e a fechou de repente. Um rápido olhar a seus olhos disse que ele sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo. De algum jeito o cavalheiro a tinha derrotado em seu próprio jogo. Agora era ela quem estava babando-se jogada a seus pés. Sentiu fúria. Com um grunhido de desgosto, atou os laços de seu vestido. Estava tão raivosa que rompeu um deles.

— Necessita ajuda? — ele perguntou casualmente.

— Não! — ela respondeu secamente. Ela não queria que ele se aproximasse com esse corpo perigoso.

De maneira despreocupada, Gaara caminhou para ela, suas pernas flexionando-se e seu... Ela mordeu o lábio. Digamos que Gaara não exibia essa parte de seu corpo, mas bem a brandia. Agora não podia negar que sua respiração agitada se devia ao pânico. O que temia? Não podia dizê-lo, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar mais, ela agarrou o balde e se dirigiu para a porta. Sua voz soou estranha.

— Vou buscar água limpa.

Gaara sorriu quando ela fechou porta com força e saía com seus pés descalços e seu vestido somente meio atado. Quando ela se foi, ele se inclinou contra a fogueira e fez uma careta enquanto uma forte dor atacava sua coxa. Havia-lhe custado toda sua disciplina e força de vontade caminhar para ela sem fazer caretas de dor, mas havia valido a pena, pois tinha visto o choque em seus olhos.

A travessa moça tinha pensado que ela era a única que podia brincar com sedução. Ela não sabia com quem estava tratando. Gaara era um favorito entre as mulheres por sua habilidade para fazer amor, por sua criatividade, paciência e devoção. Ele sabia como, quando e onde tocar a uma mulher e deixá-la desejando por mais.

Ino podia pensar que ela tinha aprendido muito com os moços dos estábulos e dos cavalheiros com os quais havia se deitado, mas Gaara sabia coisas a respeito das mulheres que a maioria dos homens desconheciam. Antes que eles voltassem a Haruno, tinha intenção de ensinar a essa mulher escocesa os talentos que possuía.

Mas no momento em que ela voltou, com seus olhos cuidadosamente desviados, os pensamentos de Gaara se centraram, por necessidade, em sua ferida. Doía-lhe mais do que deveria, e ele suspeitava que estava piorando.

— Revisarei sua atadura quando tiver terminado — ela murmurou pondo o balde no chão e colocando a adaga em seu cinturão. — Enquanto isso sairei para procurar um coelho.

Depois de um banho rápido, colocou sua camisa novamente, adicionou lenha ao fogo, e se meteu na cama. Tirou a atadura de sua perna. E tal como temia, a carne ao redor da costura estava vermelha e torcida. Amaldiçoou entre dentes. Havia pouco que ele podia fazer. Teria que cortar os pontos, abrir a ferida e deixar drenar a infecção, ou pior, cauterizar a ferida. Qualquer das duas opções era horrível. Mas quanto mais esperasse, pior seria.

Usando a afiada faca de _A Sombra_, ele inspirou profundamente e cortou o primeiro ponto. Justo quando o cortava, Sango entrou pela porta, com uma mão cheia de ervas e um coelho pendurando de seu ombro.

— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou, deixando as coisas sobre a arca.

— A ferida está infectada.

— Não! Pára!

Agora que tinha começado, Gaara não estava disposto a deter-se, embora o pedisse à mulher que lhe tinha costurado a ferida. Cortou outro. Mas ela não aceitaria isso. Partiu para ele e lhe arrancou a faca de sua mão.

— Hei!

— Não te atreva a arruinar meu trabalho. — Ela procurou a bolsa com vinho que tinha roubado dos ingleses. — Há uma maneira melhor de fazê-lo.

— Há? — Gaara curvou uma sobrancelha ante o vinho. — E o que é isso? Pensa em me embebedar para que não sinta a dor?

— Quase. — Ela disse, desentupindo a bolsa. Em seguida vacilou, como se pensasse melhor. — Talvez seja melhor que lhe de algo para morder.

— Morder?

— Arderá-te como o demônio.

Ele franziu o cenho. Seria sábio confiar nas curas de uma mulher escocesa? Pelo que sabia, os escoceses usavam rãs e corvos para suas curas.

— Não se preocupe. Já o fiz antes. — Ino abaixou o decote e mostrou-lhe uma cicatriz perto de seu ombro. — A cicatriz é asquerosa mais o vinho matou a infecção e me salvou de perder o braço.

Gaara não a encontrava asquerosa em nada. Portanto, teve que resistir ao impulso de colocar um beijo na carne danificada. Mas se ela tinha tolerado a dor com bons resultados, então ele poderia.

— Muito bem. Faça-o.

— Não quer morder seu cinturão?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Te deite, então — ela disse.

Quando o líquido caiu sobre sua ferida, ardendo como fogo, dobrando-o em dois, Gaara quase desejou ter aceitado o cinturão. Um gemido lhe escapou dos lábios, seguido pelas palavras mais grosseiras que conhecia.

— Perdão — ela murmurou.

— Maldição, está tratando de me matar?

— Estou tratando de te salvar.

O vinho era como um ácido, lhe comendo a carne, e Gaara lutou por respirar através da dor. Ela fechou a bolsa de vinho novamente.

— Na próxima vez te darei o cinturão.

— Próxima vez?

— Deve fazer-se cada três horas.

— Maldição!

— Quer que se cure ou não?

Gaara lhe respondeu com um olhar de desprezo.

— Penso que está desfrutando disto.

— Pensas mal.

Ele supunha que era injusto acusá-la de lhe infligir dor intencionalmente. Depois de tudo, ela o cuidava o melhor que podia. Mas era difícil pensar de maneira justa, quando se estava morrendo de dor enquanto ela se levantava parsimoniosamente para ocupar-se do coelho. Ele se perguntou como Ino pôde ter tolerado semelhante agonia.

Enquanto ele esperava que o ardor diminuísse, Ino cortou o coelho. Gaara quase a tinha perdoado quando ela perguntou por cima de seu ombro:

— Há algo mais que necessite?

Gaara levantou suas sobrancelhas. Ela estava sentindo culpa pela dor que lhe tinha causado? Queria reparar o dano? Ele sorriu. Doutor e paciente. Era um jogo com o que estava muito familiarizado. À maioria das mulheres gostavam de brincar de doutor.

— Quando eu era um moço — ele contou brandamente — Minha mãe sempre me beijava as feridas. Ela me dizia que isso fazia que a dor desaparecesse e que as curava mais rápido.

Ela se voltou, seu rosto era uma máscara de perplexidade.

— Referia-me se necessitavas algo mais para o jantar, encontrei cebolas selvagens e romeiro.

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu. Era em comida em tudo o que ela podia pensar? Ele supôs que teria que criar um prato engenhoso com esse coelho. Um, ele pensou astutamente, que incluísse o resto do maldito vinho.

— Não. — Ele respondeu. — Mas me viria bem o beijo curador de uma mulher, um beijo suave, terno e doce sobre minha carne.

— Não vou beijar sua ferida. — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ele notou um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. — Não importa quão pateticamente me rogue isso.

— É o mínimo que deveria fazer, minha lady, considerando a dor que me infligiu.

— Hm.

— Portanto — ele disse, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito — Penso que devo obter um beijo cada vez que me põe esse líquido do demônio na ferida.

Ela estalou sua língua.

— É um atrevido.

Gaara fingiu ofender-se.

— E agora me insulta. Não há limite para seu abuso, minha lady?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Pelo menos não te estou fazendo comer o que eu cozinho.

Ele sorriu. Ela tinha feito uma brincadeira. E ele tinha acreditado que ela era muito séria... Com sua ajuda, Gaara conseguiu chegar até a lareira e cozinhar enquanto ela se sentava no banco de três pés. Gaara pôs o coelho na água e adicionou as cebolas selvagens e uma dose generosa de romeiro. Enquanto ela não estava olhando, derrubou uma pequena medida de vinho. Logo o saboroso guisado borbulhava sobre o fogo.

Ino comeu com prazer, embora não emitiu nenhuma palavra de elogio, e compartilharam as últimas cerejas como sobremesa. Mas com apenas um pedaço de queijo restante, ela teria que encontrar algo para a comida da noite. Gaara se ofereceu para ajudá-la, mas ela insistiu que ele ficasse na cama, ameaçando atá-lo se si movesse do lugar.

Ela conseguiu apanhar um par de perdizes e trouxe uma panela cheia de amoras pretas. Em seguida procedeu com sua tortuosa cura na sua ferida. Cada nova vez era igual de dolorosa que a primeira vez, e os insultos de Gaara eram igual de veementes. Depois de uma comida de perdiz assada com molho de amoras e uma salada de ervas, lhe deu o último tratamento da noite.

Mas desta vez ela fez algo que o fez esquecer a dor. Ela se inclinou para frente e muito suavemente, e muito meigamente, e muito docemente depositou um beijo sobre sua coxa. Gaara a olhou perplexo, mas sua testa se enrugou, como se lhe perguntasse por que o tinha feito. Ele fechou seus olhos e tomou sua mão.

— Já me sinto melhor.

Ele dormiu assim, sustentando sua mão, agradavelmente cansado, e com um vago sorriso em seus lábios. E teria dormido pacificamente até a manhã, mas no meio da noite, ouviu o inequívoco som de uma donzela em problemas.

Ino se estremeceu violentamente na escuridão. Parecia que o inverno tinha escolhido visitá-los em pleno verão. Sua mandíbula lhe doía de tanto apertar os dentes nas últimas horas, e ela soprou suas mãos, tratando de esquentar seus dedos adormecidos.

Ela tinha dado a Gaara as duas mantas. Parecia-lhe o correto, considerando quanta dor o tinha feito sofrer. Além disso, ele necessitava uma noite de descanso para curar-se. Mas agora estava pagando por sua bondade.

Não ficara quase nada do fogo, só umas poucas brasas. Ela tinha cometido o engano de usar toda a provisão de lenha. Agora fazia tanto frio que, tinha começado a considerar queimar os móveis. Ela se encolheu e suspirou sonoramente.

— Por Deus! Moça — veio um grito da cama. — Por que não disse nada? — Ouviu-o mover a manta, mas ela estava muito rígida para mover-se ou falar. — Por todos o Santos! Isto está mais frio que o seio de uma freira... Faz um frio de congelar — ele corrigiu. — Vêem aqui, minha lady.

— Estou bem — ela conseguiu murmurar entre dentes.

— Tolices. Posso ouvir seus ossos tremer daqui.

— Não é nada.

— Vêem, lady. Compartilharei a cama. Nos manteremos aquecidos.

— Oh, sim, claro que você gostaria disso... sátiro.

Por Deus! Ainda meio adormecido, o cavalheiro não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse em deitar-se com ela. Gaara se manteve em silêncio por um momento, e ela se perguntou se ele tinha dormido novamente.

Quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era solene.

— Sou um cavalheiro, minha lady, um homem de honra. Dormirei ao teu lado e te manterei quente, isso é tudo.

Sua oferta era tentadora.

— Vêem, Diabinha. Quem me resgatará se morrer congelada?

Ela se perguntou realmente se não morreria congelada. Não podia recordar ter sentido tanto frio, mesmo quando se banhava na lagoa no inverno.

— Juro-te por minha espada. Serei um cavalheiro. Vêem.

Com grande dificuldade, ela conseguiu aproximar-se da cama. Ele levantou a manta para fazer lugar para ela. Ela se meteu, cuidando-se de não tocá-lo. Mas seu esforço foi para nada. Em um instante, ele lançou um braço possessivo ao redor dela e a pôs contra seu peito, envolvendo-a em uma deliciosa calidez.

— É obvio — ele murmurou contra seu cabelo — Se quiser te manterei quente de outra maneira?

Ela tentou acotovelá-lo, mas seu braço se manteve firme.

— Shh, pequena Diabinha. Está segura comigo.

Ino se sentia segura. Deveria sentir-se presa em seu abraço. Mas havia uma comodidade tranqüilizadora em seu abraço, uma curiosa contenção, como se estivesse protegida e querida. Ino dormiu tão profundamente que o sol já tinha saído quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram.

A primeira coisa que notou foi à palma de Gaara sobre seus seios. A segunda foi que seu membro pressionava contra suas nádegas. E a terceira, a coisa que salvou Gaara de sua ira, e era que ele estava profundamente adormecido. Suaves roncos saíam de seus lábios abertos, e seu corpo era pesado como uma cota de malha.

Ela sabia que devia mover-se. Não era nada cavalheiresco o modo em que ele a tocava, quase a violando. Sua mão se sentia quase agradável aí. Encaixava perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feita para rodear seus seios. Ela respirou profundamente, e esse sutil movimento produziu uma doce fricção entre seus seios e a mão dele. Era como se ele a tivesse acariciado ali, e Ino sentiu seu mamilo inchar-se debaixo da palma da mão. Uma onda de calidez percorreu seu sangue, e suas fossas nasais se dilataram enquanto saboreava a sensação.

Ela o sentiu respirando, seu peito largo expandindo-se e contraindo-se contra suas costas, enquanto seu membro se aninhava contra seu traseiro. Mãe de Deus, ele estava tão quente ali, como uma brasa esperando ser avivada. Ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela se movesse contra ele?

Gaara devia ter pressentido sua picara intenção, porque rodou para o lado, afastando-se dela. E embora ela nunca havia se deitado com um homem antes, embora sempre dormia sozinha, seu corpo se sentiu instantaneamente privado de seu contato. Ela cuidadosamente se voltou e estudou seu perfil. Era bastante bonito. Por ser um Normando, as feições de Gaara eram quase delicadas, entretanto não havia nada feminino nele.

Sua juba era castanho avermelhado, não negra. Sua pele era dourada, mas clara como se o tivessem submergido em mel e desbotado. Ino se incorporou sobre seu cotovelo para observá-lo melhor. Algo tinha passado com seu nariz, talvez uma briga, talvez um acidente, pois havia uma pequena cunha na ponta do nariz onde o osso tinha sido quebrado. Sua mandíbula era larga e forte, coberta pela barba de três dias, prova de que os Normandos podiam sim ter barbas.

Ela olhou seus lábios. Também eram diferentes dos lábios dos escoceses. Os homens de Haruno tinham bocas de lábios delgados. A boca de Sabako no Gaara parecia tão suave e desejável como um pão recém saído do forno. Ela tinha visto seus lábios curvarem-se em desgosto, curvarem-se divertidos, e fazer uma careta de dor. Mas agora, enquanto ele dormia, abriam-se levemente, fazendo-o parecer tão doce e inocente como um menino.

Era uma boca feita para rir, para saborear vinho, para recitar versos, para desfrutar dos prazeres da vida. Era uma boca, ela pensou, feita para beijar. Ela supunha que isso tinha sentido. Depois de tudo, ele era um sátiro. Sem dúvida Gaara se aplicava poções e pomadas em seus lábios todas as noites para mantê-los suaves para beijar mulheres.

Ela se perguntou quão suaves seriam. Ela se mordeu seu próprio lábio. Se atrevia a provar? Ino tinha beijado muitos moços escoceses. Uma vez, quando tinha doze anos um moço da cozinha tinha apostado que ela podia dar um beijo a um amigo dele que estava dormindo sem despertá-lo. Ela tinha ganhado a aposta. Mas os lábios do moço estavam secos e rachados pela secura e o pó.

Ino passou sua língua sobre seus lábios, perguntando-se se podia beijar a Gaara sem despertá-lo. Impulsivamente, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, inclinou-se sobre ele. Em seguida fechou seus olhos e conteve o fôlego, pressionou seus lábios suavemente sobre os dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi minna!<p>

Sim, estou parecendo iô-iô nesse vai e vem eterno. Mas pelo menos não sumo. As meninas de Despedida de Solteiro estão sofrendo bem mais, pois tenho a fic pronta, mas no meu pc que está estragado. Aí já viu, né? Elas estão em hiatus faz uns par de meses já. :/

Enfim, estou vivendo a vida sem promessas. Estou de férias agora, mas estou dedicando-a à tão esperada finalização de Senhora Fada, que acontecerá até, no máximo, setembro. Começarei a editar um capítulo de Audácia agora enquanto espero minha beta corrigir o esquema da fanfic e receber a permissão pra voltar a escrever-lhe, então fiquem atentos.

Meu notebook foi pro concerto e espero que em breve eu possa atualizar Despedida de Solteiro que, afinal, só tem mais dois capítulos para finalmente chegar ao final. Não começarei nenhuma outra adaptação, estou focada em terminar as que já estou postando e a Donzela Ardilosa para me aposentar e me dedicar apenas às originais. Enfim, vamos as reviews anônimas:

**YukiYuri:** Realmente, a tensão sexual entre os dois é forte. Mas, pelo final desse capítulo, já deu pra ver que as coisas vão mudar bastante, não? Te entendo bem com essa falta de tempo para ler, a faculdade acabou me deixando assim. Não consigo ler mais nada, só muito raramente mesmo. Que bom que está gostando e, sabe, meio que comecei a me acostumar com esse tipo de leitores. Beijos.

**Julyana:** Continuei. :)

**Nath:** Sim! As coisas realmente estão começando a acontecer hein. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**Com mais de 10 comentários, atualização imediata. Com 5, em uma semana. Menos, em 15 dias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


End file.
